


Sheppard On Top

by awakethepassion



Series: Sheppard On Top [1]
Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-29
Updated: 2013-06-04
Packaged: 2017-12-13 08:32:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 17
Words: 70,143
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/822223
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/awakethepassion/pseuds/awakethepassion
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A woman finds out that anything can happen on a midnight run in the city of Atlantis, especially when she happens to meet John Sheppard.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Sheppard On Top

Sheppard On Top  
Copyright 2008 by Suzie B.

Rated M for Mature

Disclaimer: This is a total work of fiction. Star Gate, Stargate Atlantis and it's characters are owned by MGM and their creators.

I just like to play in their world for awhile. Now, if you will excuse me, I will go and find that big rock to hide under!

Tonight was the night.

She dressed in her finest, a tee shirt that was just snug enough and a pair of running pants that molded themselves to her backside and accented her womanly assets. Looking at herself in the mirror she thought that she didn't look too bad and at least she didn't look like a woman out on the prowl.

Slipping on her running shoes, she picked up her Ipod and headed out the door. The hallways of the tower were pretty quiet at this time of night. Most of her coworkers and friends were locked away in their own quarters, catching up on sleep or trying to find ways to amuse themselves and not think about where they were and just how far away from home that they really were.

She wasn't worried about any of that. The only thing that concerned her was if her plans for a certain Lt. Colonel would work out. She'd been watching the man for months and sometimes she felt she wasn't getting any closer to her goal. She could make all the plans she wanted too but it wasn't exactly going to make any difference if the man didn't even know she was alive.

And that was when she'd had the idea for the nightly runs around the city.

It wasn't exactly the most brilliant plan she'd ever had but it had seemed like a good one at the time. And damn it, she was frankly getting tired of the man never even noticing her. Okay, so she wasn't exactly an exotic beauty like Teyla or coolly elegant like Doctor Weir but she wasn't a dog either. She had her good qualities and the nightly runs around the city had done wonders for shaping up her butt and legs. So why couldn't she get the good Lt. Colonel to give her even so much as a second glance? It wasn't exactly like she wasn't his type. The man seemed to turn his charm on any female that was within breathing distance of him.

Sometimes she just felt like saying the hell with it and just throwing herself into her work but then she thought about those beautiful green eyes of his and she got even more determined. She smiled slightly to herself as she headed down the corridor. Her mother had always said that a man with green eyes could charm the red off the devil.

Thank God her mother had never met John Sheppard.

It wasn't only his eyes either. The man was sex on a stick and she knew that she wasn't the only woman in Atlantis that wanted to climb that lanky pole. She was pretty sure that from the way he wore his uniform he knew it too. Who the heck wore their knife pointed straight down the back of his ass if he didn't want to get it noticed? And those gray pants and that gun strap that just drew your attention to his assets? The man most definitely was not a fool.

She was so busy thinking that she failed to notice the man that stepped out from the side corridor and fell into step with her. At least not until she saw the shadow moving along side her.

"Going out again? You know, that's not such a good idea going out by yourself."

The familiar whiskey voice was so close that she felt a shiver run down her spine. She stopped, looked up and found herself staring into a pair of brilliant green eyes.

Oh, shit!

"Sorry." He gave her that charming Sheppard grin. "I didn't mean to scare you."

She swallowed hard and prayed that she didn't start babbling like an idiot. He was even better looking up close. Okay, she told herself. Just act natural and maybe he won't think you're a moron.

" Sorry, Colonel. I didn't hear you." Good Lord! Did she just giggle?

"How about now?" He reached out and gently tugged the buds from the Ipod out of her ears, feeling a little tingle when his fingers brushed the sides of her neck.

"It wasn't turned on." She smiled slightly. "But thank you anyway."

"Oh." He grinned crookedly, looking a little embarrassed. "I ah…" He stuck out his hand. "John Sheppard. Nice to meet you."

"Susan Walker." She shook hands with him, trying not to think about just how warm and strong his fingers felt wrapped around hers. "But you can call me Suzie."

"Suzie Q, huh?" Then he laughed. "I think from the look on your face I'll just stick with Suzie."

She felt her face getting hot with her own embarrassment.

"Relax. I don't bite." His smile was genuine.

If he was trying to put her at ease then why did she have the sudden idea of turning tail and running like hell back to her quarters? But his fingers were still wrapped around hers and he didn't look like he had any intention of turning loose.

"Listen," He said. "It really isn't a good idea to be out there running by yourself. So…ah…why don't I go with you? I haven't had the chance to get a really good look at the city at night." He cocked his head slightly. "You don't mind, do you?"

Hell no! She wanted to shout but instead she just shook her head. He held onto her hand as they walked the short distance to the doors leading out to the lower level of the city. She was so stunned that she could barely speak but if Sheppard noticed he didn't say anything. He had such an easy going charm that it wasn't long before she finally started to lose that nervous twisting fear in her gut.

They'd been walking for awhile in the cool evening air when he suddenly let go of her hand. Taking off his jacket, he slipped it over her shoulders.

"With that thin thing on, you've got to be freezing."

He said the words so easily that at first she thought he was just being a gentleman but when she saw exactly where his eyes were straying to, she couldn't help but grin. Mother Nature had been very kind to her in that department and 'the girls' were probably her best asset. From the look on the Colonel's face he was thinking the same thing.

They walked a little longer, the Colonel slipping an arm around her shoulders and steering her down a walkway that she hadn't noticed before on her runs through the city.

"For someone that hasn't seen much of the city, you certainly know your way around." She chided him.

"Elizabeth told me about it." He leaned close like he was going to let her in on some state secret, whispering the words, his lips close to her ear, his breath warm on her neck. He pulled her into the shadows, wrapping an arm around her waist and keeping her close to him. "Watch your footing here. It's a little slippery."

Slippery was right. She had to practically twist her hands in his shirt to keep from falling flat on her ass. But she didn't think that he minded that very much and she knew that she sure as hell didn't.

"Where are we?" She asked as the flooring finally leveled out. She could hear the sound of the waves and smell the salty tang of the air.

"Some place private." He moved behind her, wrapping his arms around her waist and holding her against him. He nuzzled her neck, his scruff rough against her cheek. "What do ya think?"

Silvery light from the moons overhead shone like ribbons across the dark sea. It was quiet and very intimate. She could just imagine the Ancients using this as a trysting spot. It was far away from prying eyes and the sound of the waves slapping against the sides of the pier would have drowned out even the loudest cries of passion.

"It's beautiful." She smiled slightly. "But why are you showing it to me?"

"You know, if you keep acting all innocent like that, you're really gonna hurt my feelings."

She turned, startled by the tone in his voice. Then the expression on her face changed to one of amusement when she saw the coy smile on his face.

"Why do I have the feeling you set me up, Colonel Sheppard?" She eyed the sleeping bag rolled up and set back against the wall. A smaller bag set on top of it and she shivered thinking about what he might have inside it.

"And why do I have the feeling you've been playing right along, Doctor Walker?" He eyed her up in a way that made her nipples tighten and a little fire start low in her belly. A teasing smile crossed those luscious full lips. "In fact I think I've been hoping to run into you as much as you were hoping to run into me."

"I don't know what you're talking about." She tried to act modest but he wasn't having any of it.

"Liar." He reached out and slipped his jacket off her shoulders, running his hands down the length of her arms, his fingers leaving little trails of heat on her skin. She shivered again but it was from more than the cold this time.

He moved closer, barely leaving any breathing space between them. He slipped his hands around her neck, his fingers undoing the ties that held back her hair. His fingers tugged at the loose curls that tumbled down her back. "I've seen you watching me, Suzie. And I don't think it's that much of a secret what you're thinking about."

"So you can read my mind now?" Her head was reeling just from smelling the clean masculine scent of him. He was pressed against her and there was no doubt about how he was feeling.

A thrill rippled through her at the idea of having this dream come true. Of having John Sheppard hold her in his arms, and having him touch her with his strong calloused hands. She put her hands on his arms, feeling the taunt muscles beneath his skin. This was no dream.

He was real. A flesh and blood man that was offering her something that she'd never dreamed she could ever have. And after tonight would probably never have again.

But who was she to turn down an offer like this when it was standing hot, hard and ready right in front of her?

As if he really could read her mind, he pressed against her, his lips against her ear. "Every woman has some fantasies, Suzie. Tell me yours and I'll make everyone of them come true."

She held her breath. Every bit of her self control blasted away when he gently took her face in his hands, his fingers curled tightly in her hair. He bent down to kiss her, his tongue tracing her bottom lip, tasting her before he claimed her mouth with his own.

Everything melted away then and the only sound she heard was the sound of the waves pounding against the wall in tune with their breathing. There didn't need to be any words between them. Everything that John needed to say was right there in his hands and he made it plain what he intended to do when he tugged the jacket from her shoulders and slid his hands under the hem of the thin shirt.

Her breath caught in her throat at the feel of his hands on her bare skin. In one smooth motion he pulled the shirt over her head and tossed it on the floor behind him, his eyes glinting with approval at the sight of her. With practiced ease he unsnapped the back clasp of her bra, teasingly sliding the straps off her shoulders.

"Damn, you're beautiful." He slid his hands over her full breasts, gently pinching the nipples between his strong fingers.

"No, I'm not." She felt her face getting hot. She raised her hands to cover herself but he grasped her wrists and pushed them down.

"Yes, you are." He stared down at her for what seemed like forever and then he grinned a devilish grin and pushed her backward, until she felt the smooth coolness of the wall. "Stay right there." He commanded. "Don't move until I say you can. Understand?"

When she didn't answer he leaned down and gently nipped her breast with his teeth, not hard enough to hurt but definitely hard enough to get her attention.

"I said, do you understand?"

"Yes…"

"Yes, what?" He turned loose of one of her hands, brushing the back of his hand over her breast. Turning his hand, his fingers brushed the nipple and then he drew his fingers together. "I said…yes, what?"

"Yes…sir." The words came out in a gasp. She could barely breathe.

"Good girl." His smile widened. Another gentle pinch and he let go of her and stepped back.

She leaned back against the wall and watched him as he moved to unroll the sleeping bag. She'd known about his reputation with women but good lord…she'd never even thought that he was anything like this. And even though, right at this minute, she was completely at his mercy…she wasn't afraid of him. She was a big girl and she could take care of herself.

But right now, she was willing to let him take care of her any way that he wanted to.

Hearing a noise, she looked down and saw the small bag he'd brought along rolling toward her. She put out her foot to stop it.

"Didn't I tell you not to move?"

"But…"

"Hush." He straightened again, snagging the bag he opened it, took out a small wrapped package and tossed the bag behind him. He turned the thing over in his hand and then he slipped into his pants pocket. He gave her a wicked grin and shook his head. "I was going to let you put it on for me but since you've been a naughty girl, I guess I'll have to do it myself."

"Colonel…"

Without warning, he grabbed her shoulders and pushed her against the wall, the full length of his body pressed against her, the rough material of his black tee shirt against her breasts making her even more aroused.

He kissed her hungrily while his fingers dipped into the waist pant of her pants, his hands sliding slowly over her skin as he pulled them down. Over her waist. Down her thighs. He let them go, let them drop to the floor around her feet. She kicked them to the side and stood there, letting his eyes roam over her.

"No, panties..." he chuckled. "I thought those pants looked a bit too snug." A hand slid across her belly, dipping between her thighs. One long finger found what it was searching for and she arched into his hand, biting back a moan.

"Shh..." He braced an arm on the wall above her head and drove his fingers inside her. "You've got to be quiet now. Someone might hear us and then I'll really have to punish you."

She bit her lip, breathing hard and trying not to cry out but his hand and his mouth were making that nearly impossible.

Then suddenly he stopped and moved away from her. Reaching into his pocket, he pulled out the little pack.

"Open your mouth." He demanded. She parted her lips slightly, not sure of what he was planning to do. "Wider." He pushed the thing between her teeth. "Hold it there." He commanded. "Don't drop it." He put his hand over her face, the palm of his hand warm against her forehead. "Close your eyes and don't open them until I tell you too."

She nodded and did as she was told. She heard a rustle of cloth and knew that he was pulling his tee shirt over his head. Then the sound of a snap and the rasp of a zipper as he undid his pants. The rustle of cloth hitting the ground was sheer torture. She wanted to open her eyes, to see the glory that was John Sheppard naked and aroused but she didn't dare.

"Good girl." his voice was low and husky. He reached out and took hold of one wrist, bringing her hand up and pressing it flat against his chest. With his free hand he plucked the package from her mouth, touched her lips with his fingers, she turned to his touch, her tongue darting out to taste him.

He chuckled softly and she heard the rip of the package as he tore it open. He pulled her hand from his chest, turning the palm up. He pressed something smooth and cool into her hand and closed her fingers around it.

"Open your eyes." He demanded.

She had watched him practicing with Teyla before, knew that he was fit and strong. Had admired his backside and his thighs even though they'd been hidden by his uniform. But she was totally unprepared to see the man standing in front of her.

He was thick, and dark, and his eyes gleamed with pleasure as he pushed her hand down. His fingers entwined with hers, letting her feel every inch of him as together they rolled the condom on.

Without a word, he let go of her hand, sliding his hands around her waist, he pulled her to him. His hands slid along her spine, making her tremble. He turned her toward the sleeping bag, his strong hands sliding over her behind, pushing her down. He held her trapped under him, chest to chest, belly to belly while he kissed her again, deep and hard.

She whimpered, wriggling shamelessly against his erection, sure that she as going to burst into flames if he didn't do something and soon. She wrapped her fingers in his dark hair, moaning softly against his mouth.

He groaned deep in his throat, fingers digging into her hips when she parted her legs for him. He lowered himself between her thighs and she wrapped her legs around him, pulling him deep inside her.  
His eyes, dark and hooded, never left hers as he drove into her harder and harder pushing her closer and closer to climax.

She couldn't believe that this was happening, couldn't believe that she was feeling the power, the curling, twisting force of sensations that were going on inside of her.

She hovered at the edge, gripping him tightly, digging her fingernails into his back as he drove into her harder, deeper and faster, his breath hot on her face, the thick mat of hairs on his chest scraping against her sensitive nipples until a scream was ripped from her throat.

Wave after wave of pleasure washed over her and she clenched around him, making him throw back his head and cry out as he exploded inside of her.

Hours later, Susan woke up, warm and fully sated, Sheppard's arm wrapped around her waist, his hand gently cupping her breast. She rolled over in the sleeping bag and looked at him. He was already awake, head propped on his hand. Smiling sleepily, he leaned down to kiss her.

"Mornin'." He whispered softly.

"Mornin.'" She whispered back. She trailed a hand over his face, smiling slightly then she sighed and snuggled into him, wanting to enjoy the warmth of him for just a little while longer.

She must have fallen asleep again because the next thing she knew he was gently shaking her awake, telling her that they'd best get dressed and get back to the city before the morning crew came on duty.

He was already dressed and he handed her her clothes, watching her with hooded eyes while he rolled up their makeshift bed, tucking the small bag he'd brought with him inside.

The tip of the morning sun was just slipping over the horizon when they made it back inside, slipping in through a back way that brought them close to their quarters without anyone even seeing them. He was even gentleman enough to make sure that she made it to her door, leaving her with a rough kiss and a playful swat on the behind before he disappeared down the hallway.

Finally dressed and ready for the day, she headed out to breakfast and nearly tripped over a small package sitting directly in front of her door.

She leaned down and picked it up, taking it back into her quarters. She set it on the table beside her bed and looked at it for a moment before she finally made the decision to open it up.

Tearing off the paper she opened the box and looked inside. There was a small white envelope and under that a pair of silver handcuffs and a banana.

She picked up the envelope, turned it over and pulled out the card.

Trust me. It will only seem kinky the first time.


	2. Master of the Game

Sheppard-Master of the Game

Copyright 2009 awakethepassion

All characters of StarGate and StarGate Atlantis belong to their respective writers and MGM. This is a work of fan fiction. I just want to play with them for awhile.

"I don't want anybody else, When I think about you I touch myself-"

"Don't let me stop you."

Susan jumped when an ear bud was gently tugged out of her ear and a warm breath brushed across her cheek. She whirled around to find a smiling John Sheppard standing behind her.

"Are you trying to give me a heart attack, Colonel?"

"Sorry." He grinned and leaned against the wall. Crossing his arms over his chest, he gave her a leering grin. "Maybe I should have kept my mouth shut and waited for the good part."

"I wouldn't be so sure that there was going to be a good part, Colonel." Susan smirked and brushed past him, making sure that her breast pressed against his arm.

"Oh, come on." John grinned. "From the way you were moving those hips..." his hand lightly brushed against the back of her lab coat. He twisted his fingers into the material and pulled her back against him. Wrapping an arm around her waist, he lowered his head and started to nuzzle her neck, his teeth gently nipping at her ear. "Now that's what I call a way to start an off duty day."

She resisted the urge to giggle as the stubble on his cheek rasped against her skin. God, she was really going to have to stop doing that. She wasn't a fricking teenager for goodness sake! But there was something about the man that made her feel all hot and tingly inside when he touched her.

And oh, yeah! Horny as hell. That blue plaid shirt, black jeans and scuffed boots weren't exactly making it easy for her to breathe either.

Still holding her against him, he slid his free hand over her belly. She felt a hot flash of need surge through her as his fingers slid under the hem of her uniform top. They felt cool against her belly and she jumped slightly, making him laugh. That laugh turned into a husky chuckle when his fingers slid over the lace edge of her bra. He cupped her breast in his hand, his thumb rubbing over the silky material until the nipple hardened. He drew his fingers together, pinching lightly until a soft moan escaped her lips.

The sensation was a mixture of pleasure and pain and she tensed. She swallowed hard, feeling the moisture gather between her legs as his fingers continue to stroke her. She squeezed her thighs together and tried to not think about the way he was rubbing against her backside.

John chuckled, letting go of her breast, he swung her around to face him. Slipping his hands under the lab coat he wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her against him, holding her close so that she could feel his erection pressing hot and hard against her.

She rested her hands on his chest, resisting the urge to run her fingers through the salt and pepper hairs peeking out from the open vee of his blue plaid shirt. This close she could smell the warm spicy scent of his skin and it was all she could do not to press her mouth against that sun tanned flesh and taste him.

God, but the man looked and smelled good enough to eat!

As if he were reading her thoughts, he gave her a lecherous grin. "Did you get my little gift this morning?"

"Yes."

"What?" He unlaced his fingers, one hand sliding down to give her a quick, stinging slap on the ass.

She felt the heat rising up in her face. "I meant...yes, Sir."

"That's better." He smirked and ran his hand over the spot where he'd slapped her. A grin split his face. Leaning down he gave her a quick hard kiss that made her toes curl. When he let her go, he looked down at her and gave her a look that sent a shiver down her spine.

"Is there...is something wrong?" She licked her lips nervously when he gave her a disapproving look and let out a little gasp when he slapped her on the ass again. "Is there something wrong...Sir?"

His eyes twinkled slightly. He was enjoying this. Hell, she was enjoying this! She thought she heard a noise and she turned her head quickly, looking toward the doorway. Anyone walking by would have a clear view of where they stood. Her face went red at the thought of someone seeing her standing there practically wedged in between John Sheppard's thighs and his broad right hand on her behind.

"Maybe I should ask you that same question." His gaze drifted to where she was looking and his lips quirked slightly. "Afraid that somebody might see us, huh?"

"Aren't you, Sir?"

"No." He gave her a smug look and knew that he meant what he said. But still he moved his hand from her behind and reached up to grip her chin between his fingers. He tilted her face up so that she had to look at him. "And you shouldn't give a damn either."

Arousal made her nipples harden when he brushed his fingers down the side of her neck. He slid his fingers over the front of her shirt and down between her breasts. Lower and lower he went, stopping only long enough to unsnap the top button on her pants. His fingers slid inside, pushing against the edge of her damp cotton panties until the tip of one calloused finger found what it was searching for.

She gasped when he touched her. He was toying with her, stroking her, sliding his fingers inside of her until she was panting with need. She pressed her forehead against his chest, her nails digging into the hard muscles beneath his thin shirt. Susan could feel the heat building inside of her. He was stroking her slowly, driving her crazy with lust. She felt a fresh wave of wetness and she tightened her thighs around his hand, her body begging for release.

But John only laughed and slid his hand from between her thighs, making her whimper when he scraped a thumbnail across her sensitive nub.

"Please..." She rested her cheek against his chest. His heartbeat was strong and fast, nearly matching the throbbing between her legs. "Please, sir. Don't stop."

Deliberately he rebuttoned her pants and then he stepped back. "No."

"Sir?" Stung, Susan looked up at him. At first she'd thought that maybe she'd made him angry but then she saw the look on his face and knew that she was wrong.

A smile tugged at the corners of his mouth and the he had the look about him of a man with a plan.

Her body quivered, her nipples tightening at the thought of what that plan might be. Thoughts of the night before had her gaze straying to the hard bulge trapped inside his tight jeans.

John laughed again and just the husky sound of it made the knot of lust in her belly clench so tight that she nearly winced from the pain.

Deliberately, he took a step toward her. His eyes were dark and hooded and a dangerous smile played across his lips. He loomed over her, his breath warm and sweet on her face as he gently rested his hands on her hips.

"Sir..."

"Be quiet." His voice was soft but commanding. Susan felt dizzy. Her hands ached to touch him but she was almost afraid to. "Now...about my little gift." He turned her around so that her back was to the wall and leaned close, bracing his hands on the wall next to her head. "I don't think that you ever properly thanked me for it. Did you, Suzie Q?"

When he looked down at her, a half smile curved his lips and Susan suddenly had the feeling that she was in trouble. "Thank you, sir." Her voice was trembling but it wasn't fear that was making her shake.

He cocked his head slightly and gave her a wicked grin. "M mm..." He made a clucking sound with his tongue and shook his head. "Not good enough, sweetheart. I think you can do better than that. Don't you?"

Without waiting for her to answer, he leaned close, pressing between her thighs. He was hard and the weight of him against her already sensitive and swollen sex made her bite her lip. She nearly screamed when he rubbed against her and she pressed her hands flat against the wall behind her in an effort to keep her fingers from digging into him.

"But what are we gonna do about that?" He moved one hand from the wall and gently wrapped his fingers around the side of her neck, his thumb grazing along the line of her jaw. "You do want to thank me for it," His fingers tightened slightly and his eyes seemed to darken even more. "Don't you?"

"Yes...yes, sir." Her voice was so soft that she didn't even think she'd said anything but the answer seemed to satisfy him.

"Good." His mouth brushed against hers lightly. "And I know exactly how you can do it." He moved his knee ever so slightly and a dark thrill rushed through her. She started to say something but he put a finger over her lips and shook his head. "You do still have my little gift don't you?"

She nodded.

"Good. Because I'd be highly disappointed if you shared it with anyone else but me." He tapped his finger against her chin. "But now you've got to listen to me, Suzie Q, because I've got some instructions for you." His eyes narrowed slightly. "You're my good girl so I know you'll do exactly what I say, right?"

Not daring to open her mouth, Susan just nodded.

"Excellent." His fingers slid down her throat, brushing lightly across her shoulder and stroking down her arm and across her breast.

"First of all, this has got to go." His fingers pinched at the bra beneath her top. "No bra..." His hand slid across her belly to the top of her pants. "And certainly no panties." His fingers slid under the hem of her shirt, sliding warmly across her smooth skin. "Come to think of it, I don't want you to ever wear a bra or panties ever again."

"But, sir...I-"

His hand suddenly shot up under her shirt. His fingers closed over her breast and he drew his fingers together roughly in a hard pinch.

"Don't argue with me." When she hissed in pain, he relaxed his grip and stroked her gently. "I don't want to hurt you, Suzie Q but I'll spank that pretty ass of yours red if you interrupt me again. Do you understand?"

Susan nodded. The thought of him paddling her sent a fresh thrill of desire coursing through her. She didn't know what she'd gotten herself into when she'd met this side of John Sheppard but there was no denying that he excited her.

"Good." He laid his hand flat on her belly. "Now, about tonight." He sighed and closed his eyes, lost in thought while his fingers gently rubbed across her stomach. Then a slow smile crossed his face and he opened his eyes and looked down at her. "Here's what I want you to do..."

2.

She saw him leaning on the wall, by the transporter door when she rounded the corner. His arms were crossed over his chest and dear God, he was still wearing the jeans and blue shirt he'd been wearing that morning. Heart hammering she took another step and the high heels of her shoes clicked loudly on the tile floor.

Hearing her foot steps, he raised his head and looked at her then raised his arm and looked at the watch on his wrist.

"Right on time." His voice was a silky drawl. He gave her an approving look, his eyes raking over the short, skin tight black black lace dress that he'd wanted her to wear. It was certainly snug and it fit her like a glove, molding to her womanly curves and accentuating the fullness of her breasts. Susan felt a little silly. She'd never dressed like this in her entire life but if she was going to get that kind of look from him, she'd definitely start.

"Come here." He held out a hand and her fingers tightened around the box in her hands as she moved toward him.

When she was only a few inches away from him he reached out and plucked the box from her fingers. Raising the lid, he peered inside and then snapped it shut. He handed it back to her and as she reached for it, he grasped her wrist and yanked her toward him. "Now, let's see if you followed the rest of my instructions."

Cool air caressed her bare legs when he flipped up the hem of the short dress she wore. His fingers slid over her and she saw the sudden frown on his face when his fingers touched lace instead of bare skin.

"I thought that I said no panties." His voice was a low growl.

"Sorry, sir. But it's a thong. Not panties." She met his steady gaze with one of her own.

"Same thing."

"No. It's not." She smiled slightly and then added with a defiant look, "Sir."

There was a brief look of anger in his eyes and then John gave a low sexy chuckle.

"Looks like I'll have to teach you the difference." He was watching her face closely and she felt a fresh wave of heat rush over her at the look of lust in his eyes. Then he grinned and gave the lace between her thighs a gentle tug before he let go. "But maybe that's what you want." He leaned close and whispered. "But if you're toying with me..." He gave the inside of her thigh a hard pinch. "Then, little girl, you'd better be ready to pay for it."

His hand raced up between her legs and his fingers dug into the black lace. With a sharp yank he jerked them off of her. "No panties..." He balled the material into his hand and stuffed them into his jeans pocket. "No thongs." He poked a finger into her chest. "Ever again. If I catch you disobeying me again I'll paddle your ass so hard you won't be able to sit down for a week. And I won't care who sees me do it." He poked her again. "Do you understand me?"

When she didn't answer right away he gave a frustrated sigh but his eyes were full of heat. "Damn, hard headed woman. Guess I didn't teach you well enough the first time."

Before she could say a word, he pulled her against him and turned toward the transporter door. When the doors slid silently open, he put his hand on the small of her back and pushed her inside.

Following her, he stood close as he reached out and touched a finger to the panel in front of him. His hand was warm on her back when the doors slid open again and she turned around to find herself facing a darkened hallway. It wasn't one that she recognized and she gave him a curious look.

He didn't even look at her. He wrapped his fingers around her wrist and she had no choice but to follow him. Soft light came on around them as they moved forward and she looked around curiously. A tangy smell touched her nose and her arms prickled lightly with goose flesh. The air was cooler here and from the smell, she thought that they must be in an unexplored part of the city. John didn't seem to be worried though and he walked along like he knew exactly where he was going.

Hallway after hallway he made her follow him until finally he stopped in front of what seemed like a blank wall. He looked back at her and the wicked look in his eyes made her already slick folds ache for the touch of his fingers. He looked away from her and raising his hand he pressed it against the wall. There was a groaning noise and then slowly a part of the panel in front of them slid back to reveal a dimly lit room and a massive brass bed set in the center of it.

A brass bed? Where in God's name had he managed to find a brass bed? And how in the hell had he gotten it down here without anyone knowing about it? And especially one that big? As military commander she knew that he had a lot of pull in Atlantis but if he could pull off something like this...she licked her lips nervously. Maybe it was better if she didn't know just what the man was capable of.

Still holding her wrist, he pulled her in after him. The door closed behind them and shut with a loud click. The room felt warmer than the hallway had been but she still couldn't suppress a shiver.

"How do you like my 'special place'?" Letting go of her, he took the box from her hands, set it down on the table by the bed and picking up something in it's place, slowly started to make his way around the room. As he went, flickering candle light followed him and she realized he must have picked up a lighter.

When she didn't answer he turned around, frowning slightly as he lit the last candle on the table beside the bed. He dropped the lighter on the table. Hands on his hips he gave her a stern look."Suzie, I think that I asked you a question."

She opened her mouth, aiming to answer him when she suddenly felt herself being lifted off her feet and tossed onto the huge bed. The dress rode up over her hips and he twisted the thin material in his hands pulling it up and over her head before she even had a chance to think.

"When I ask, you answer." John's voice was soft but she heard that tone of command. "Unless..." He loomed over her, his hands roughly gripping her wrists and holding them together over her head.

"Unless what...sir!" She gasped when something cold snapped around one wrist, then there was a scraping sound and she felt something snap around her other wrist.

She tried to move her hands and John laughed when she looked up to realize that he had threaded the chain of the cuffs through the bar on the headboard. He'd moved so fast that she hadn't even realized that he'd taken them out of the box.

"I warned you not to toy with me, Suzie Q." Easing back, he slid his hands along her legs and down to her feet where he removed her shoes and tossed them across the floor. His shirt followed that and then he was leaning over her again, his hands stroked over her, the tips of his thumbs just grazing the soft skin beneath her breasts.

"I'm not toying with you, sir." Her voice was strained. Her head fell back against the pillows as he stroked his hands over her, his touch sending shivers down her spine.

"And why don't I believe you, Suzie Q?" The hairs on his chest scraped across her sensitive nipples as he leaned over her, his mouth barely inches from hers. "You've been toying with me since the minute I first saw you. Are you going to try and deny it?" He put a finger over her lips. "Don't answer just shake your head. And remember your punishment is going to depend on how you answer."

A thrill ran through her. Before she could stop herself, she was shaking her head, no.

"How did I know that you were going to deny it?"

His voice was like steel but the look in his eyes made the heat between her legs kick up a notch.

She wriggled against him. "Please, sir..."

His hands gripped her hips forcing her to be still underneath him. "Too late to beg, Suzie Q. I'll have to punish you now."

The ache between her legs turned into a mind bending throb. He was making her suffer. The need to have him inside of her was so strong. She could feel his erection pressing against her. She shifted her legs, trying to slide up farther on the bed, only to groan in frustration when he sat up and reached for the box he'd set on the table.

"Don't go anywhere." He laughed and set the box down between her breasts, making her jump when he slapped her hip before he eased up from the bed.

The slap stung but it didn't hurt as much as the ache between her legs. She pressed her thighs together, trying to ignore the raw heat that burned through her. The man was making her crazy!

In a minute he was back. Sliding onto the bed, he straddled her, holding her down with his weight. He smiled and raised his hand. Something glinted in the flickering light from the candles and she tensed when she realized that he was holding a knife.

Laying it down on the bed next to him, he slid his hands along her rib cage, sending little sparks of fire through her when his hands slid over her breasts and up to where he'd set the box. Lifting the lid from it, he tossed it across the room. Reaching inside he lifted out the banana and squeezed it gently between his fingers.

He smirked and slid his thumb along the edge of the smooth surface of the fruit. Then he looked at her and gave her a leering grin. "Looks like you know how to keep both of us from going soft."

"What...what are you going to do, sir?" She was nervous at the sight of the knife. What the hell was he planning on doing with it? Her stomach clenched making him laugh.

But he didn't answer. His eyes were gleaming darkly with amusement as he turned the banana in his hand. Using the rough of the stem of the banana he traced tiny circles across her belly and then down to where he rested against her. She groaned under the pressure, her back arching slightly at his touch, her body begging him to do something, anything to ease the ache between her legs.

Leaning over her, he pressed his lips to the hollow of her throat, nipping gently, the whiskers on his face making a rosy trail across her smooth skin. He licked his way down across her chest, dragging his tongue roughly over her swollen nipples until she was writhing beneath him.

He licked lower and lower, the wetness of his mouth leaving a sticky trail across her skin. Just when she thought she was going to pass out from the need building up inside of her, he reached for the knife.

Her body tensed when she heard the click of the blade opening. Looking up, she saw him with the banana in is hand. He kept his eyes on her face as he slowly peeled it and dropped the skin into the box on the floor. A sly grin touched his lips. Using the knife he slowly began to cut the fruit into pieces and lay them on her belly. When he was through, he closed the knife and laid it back down on the tale.

Taking his time, he picked up each slice of the fruit and starting at the top of her slit, slowly placed a slice of the fruit along the trail of wetness he'd made with his tongue. When he reached her breasts he carefully placed a slice on each nipple and ended with the last piece resting on her mouth.

Her lips parted and she'd almost pulled the piece into her mouth when he smacked her hard on the hip.

"No!" He ordered. "That piece is mine." He slapped her other hip. "You'll get your's soon enough."

She would have answered him but she was afraid to. If she opened her mouth she was sure to swallow the slice of banana.

Her breath was coming in pants now. It was a fight to keep her lips to together. Especially when he slid off the bed and rose to his feet. He kicked off his boots and slowly undid the snap on his jeans. Drawing them down over his hips in one smooth motion, he tossed them on the floor.

The sight of him brought back memories from the night before. Her lips parted slightly. A taste of the fruit on her tongue had her scrambling to catch the edge of the piece between her teeth before she swallowed it.

"Mm...good girl." Still standing beside the bed, he leaned down and pressed his mouth to hers. Her lips parted and his tongue swept into her mouth, snatching the slice of banana from between her teeth. "But let's see how good you do with this one."

"Let's see how careful you can be." His fingers scratched across her belly as he picked up another piece and gently laid it across her lips.

Climbing back on the bed, he put his hands on her knees, pushing her legs apart. His hands were warm but his breath was even hotter when he lowered his head and began to rain light kisses all along the inside of her thighs.

Susan tightened her fingers around the chain of the cuffs and pressed her lips together as tightly as she could.

By now she was dripping with need but John was taking his time. Inch by agonizing inch he worked his way up the inside of her legs, teasing her with his teeth and tongue. The urge to raise her head and look at him, to see his dark head between her thighs as his rough fingers parted her folds was so strong. She squeezed her eyes closed, trying not to cry out when the wet heat of his mouth covered her.

The fire inside her burst into an inferno of liquid pleasure as he sucked at her sensitive core, his tongue swirling over her as he licked at her hungrily. She heard his own grunt of pleasure as he flicked his tongue over the cleft of her slit, his mouth sliding up over her belly.

Gently he teased his mouth over the first piece of banana, flicking it into his mouth.

Susan moaned, her body tensing as she waited for him to slide his lips around the next piece but he surprised her by suddenly rising up on his knees and sliding into her. He thrust into her once...twice, then withdrew. Lowering his head, he flicked another piece of fruit into his mouth then slid into her again, thrusting harder this time.

Each time he took a piece of fruit into his mouth, he slid into her, thrusting harder and harder. By the time he had reached her breasts, his face was flushed with heat, his body slick with sweat and he was grasping the bars above her head so tightly that his knuckles had turned white.

Easing his grip on the bars, he slid his hands over her arms, the sweat on his hands mixing with hers. She was trembling under his hands. Her legs shaking, she wrapped them around his hips, holding him against her while he did naughty things to her with his mouth.

Suddenly his mouth was on hers. He smashed the banana against her lips. He thrust his tongue into her mouth and the taste of the fruit, mingled with her own juices on his lips was a spicy treat. Her sex clenched as he drove himself into her, her slick channel clamping down on him until he groaned with pleasure.

His hips jerked and he slammed into her again. He buried his face between her breasts, licking at the sweat that pooled there, drawing his rough tongue over one swollen nipple and then the other. He smashed the fruit with his teeth, turning it into a mash that he licked at hungrily.

The hairs on his chest scraped against her belly and desire flooded through her. He sucked a nipple into his mouth twirling his tongue over her until she was begging him, pleading with him. He could do anything, anything he wanted to do to her.

She'd disobey him every night if he would just keep up that wicked torture.

His laughter was hot against her skin and the tingling sensation it caused only made her clench around him more. He muttered a curse and eased up from her. A breath of cool air rushed between them, making her nipples as hard as diamonds. His face a mask of pure lust, John slid his hands over her breasts, his fingers pinched at her, twisting slightly as he thrust into her harder and harder.

Susan could feel the tension rising between them. He was clutching at her, his fingers digging into her. He was panting louder and louder, his breaths coming in short hard gasps. He was twisting inside of her, turning her inside out until she cried out his name.

He was gritting his teeth, trying to hold back, trying to keep up his hard and fast rhythm, trying to keep control. But when her walls clenched around him again, he lost that control and he exploded inside her. The sound of her name was a wrenched from his throat in a guttural growl and he collapsed against her, the weight of his body crushing down on hers until he felt the slick warmth of her own orgasm flow over him.

He lay there for a few moments, his weight a comfortable warmth, his heart beating fast against her chest as his body shook off the last of his climax. When he could breathe again, he reached under the pillow beneath her head and drew out a small key. He grasped it between his fingers as he slid his hands up her sweat slick arms to gently grasp her wrists, easing the tension in her arms as he unlocked the cuffs holding her to the bed.

Gently he eased her arms to her sides, rubbing her sore and aching muscles, easing the tension in her arms and pulling her tight against his chest.

She heard his voice whispering softly in her ear as he raked his fingers through her sweat soaked hair. She barely heard what he said but she knew that he was promising her things. Things he would do for her, things he would do to her if only she would obey him.

And what he would do if she didn't.

A slight smile curled up her lips as she snuggled closer to him and rested her cheek against his sweat slick chest.

Let the game's begin...


	3. Chain Of Command

Sheppard On Top-The Chain of Command

Copyright 2009 awakethepassion

All characters of StarGate and StarGate Atlantis belong to their respective writers and MGM. This is a work of fan fiction. I just want to play with them for awhile.

1.

Susan Walker felt a tingle on the back of her neck. She raised her head ever so slightly and found a pair of hazel eyes staring back at her. A slight smile crossed her face. He looked so intent, so absorbed in watching her that he seemed to have forgotten that there were other people even around him.

Good.

Finished with her breakfast, Susan pushed the tray to the side and pulled the sheaf of papers she'd been pretending to read closer to her. She could still feel his eyes on her, practically burning a hole through her clothes. Idly she picked up her coffee cup and raised it to her lips. Their eyes met again and she felt a shiver run down her spine.

His eyes had turned dark and dangerous. He rubbed his hands together and suddenly the memory of those long fingers stroking over her flashed into her mind. Her breath caught in her throat and her nipples hardened beneath the confines of her uniform shirt. The friction was torture and she was suddenly very glad that she'd decided to wear her jacket as well.

Quickly, she looked away from him, concentrating on the papers in front of her. She could still feel the heat of his eyes on her and it was all she could do to keep her hands from trembling. Every nerve in her body felt as if it were on fire and it was getting harder and harder to concentrate on anything at all.

Are you crazy? That little voice whispered inside her mind. That's John Sheppard! It is not a good idea to play with him like this, you moron!

Most people thought that she was weak and demure. Easily led but never leading herself.

But that was before she'd met John Sheppard. He'd been just the thing that had brought out the real her. The woman with needs and wants. The woman that knew what she wanted and then went out and got it.

And that was exactly why she was going to do what she'd been planning since the last time she'd been with him.

She shook her head slightly, her lips set in a determined line. Arrogant jackass. Make her wait for almost three weeks? She didn't damn well think so.

"Good morning."

The sound of a deep husky voice jerked her out of her thoughts and she looked up.

Her eyes traveled over his lanky, six foot frame as he pulled out the chair across from her and sat down.

She licked her suddenly dry lips. He was wearing a black fleece pullover that molded its self to his chest and muscular arms. The zip front was pulled down just enough to show a few dark curling hairs on his chest. Susan made herself keep still when what she really wanted to do was pull that darned zipper the rest of the way down.

When she thought about how those curling hairs felt on her skin when he was on top of her...damn it! She was never going to get through this if she kept thinking like that. But how could she not think about it? Not when he was looking at her like that?

God above, he was wearing the gray pants that made her mouth water ever time she looked at the way they hung on his slim hips, too. Then there were the gun straps wrapped snugly around his thigh.

She didn't even want to think about what the gun straps made her want to do to him.

Okay, be calm. You can do this. It was taking all of her will power but she took a deep breath and forced herself to be calm. Slowly she raised her eyes to his and graced him with what she hoped was a calm look.

"Good morning, Colonel." She gave him a sweet smile."I haven't seen you in awhile. Have you been busy?"

A dark brow lifted slightly. He reached for the papers in front of her, pulled them toward him and started to rifle through them. "Being a little formal today aren't we, Doctor?"

"Oh, I'm sorry." She reached across the table and snatched the papers out of his hands. "I should have said, Lieutenant Colonel."

He looked at her for a long moment and then he chuckled softly. Lacing his fingers together, he rested his hands on the table in front of him and leaned forward slightly. "Considering where we are, I'll let that one slide." The smile on his face faded and the timber of his voice dropped a notch. "This time."

"Time!" She looked down at her watch. "Oh, goodness. I'm already late!" She pushed back from the table. Picking up the papers she tucked them under her arm as she retrieved her cup and tray. "I'm so sorry but I've got to run." She patted his arm like she would a five year old. "But it was nice to see you this morning. Maybe we can do it again sometime." She gave him a bright smile. "When I'm not in such a rush."

Hurriedly, she left the table, her arm brushing against his shoulder as she went. She half expected to feel his hand on the back of her lab coat and she tensed slightly, not daring to breathe until she'd deposited her breakfast things on a nearby table.

At the edge of the door, she looked back. He was still sitting as she'd left him but she could tell from the tense set of his shoulders that he was more than a little angry. Just the thought of the furious look on his face made her body tingle with anticipation.

Oh, this was definitely a dangerous game she was playing.

And she was going to enjoy every minute of it.

2.

All morning, Susan had managed to avoid him. When she saw him headed her way, a determined look on his face and fire in his eyes, she turned and headed in the other direction. Making sure she got lost in a crowd of people and slipping away before he could see which way she went.

She was smart enough not to go back to her quarters or be alone in her lab. If she went to the mess hall, she tagged along with one of her co-workers, making sure that she sat at the same table as the other woman did. Vaguely she listened to the woman's nattering. Apparently, the woman had the hots for John Sheppard in the worst way.

Susan almost laughed. With his looks and body, it was hard not to imagine the man being the subject of any woman's desire. Her lips quirked slightly and she wondered if those women knew just how the man really was. Maybe that was why he never seemed to be with anyone. They just couldn't handle the fierce passion of the real John Sheppard. But then again, did he show that side of himself to anyone else but her?

"Oh, God! There he is."

The woman sitting next to her, a pretty long legged blond gasped and suddenly sat up straight in her seat. Susan looked up just as Sheppard walked into the mess hall, Teyla and Ronan close behind him. He gave her a glance. Just a quick one that made a shiver run down her spine.

John leaned down, whispered something to Teyla and headed right for their table.

"Oh, crap! He's headed this way."

Susan gave the woman a snide look. She was acting like she was going to have an orgasm just because the man had decided to pay her a seconds worth of attention. Then Susan looked at his face and a cold chill ran down her spine.

Shit! What the hell was he up to now? He had a smug look on his face and Susan felt her stomach tighten as he pulled out a chair and sat down across from her.

"Hello, I don't think we've met before." And almost as if he'd just noticed that she was sitting there, he turned and looked at her. "Doctor Walker."

The pretty blond, Susan thought her name was Sharon or something, almost melted into her seat when Sheppard gave her a flirtatious smile.

Susan just shook her head. This grown woman was acting like a love struck giggly teenager as she told him her name. Susan rolled her eyes and gave him an Idon'tbelieveyoudidthat look.

Did he really think she was going to be jealous of that? God, the woman looked too perfect. She probably had more plastic in her than Malibu Barbie. And if he really thought that she was going to sit there and watch him make goo-goo eyes at the bleach blond bimbo, he had another think coming.

"Excuse me." She pushed back her chair and stood up. "I think I left something burning in the lab."

"Go and turn it off then." John smirked and waved a hand at her. Like she was a servant being dismissed.

What the hell? Susan opened her mouth and started to say something then stopped. Anger bubbled up inside her as she turned and gave him a blistering look.

And suddenly felt like an idiot. A mad as hell idiot. Oh, the dirty little son of a bitch.

The bastard was playing her, trying to get back at her for ignoring him that morning. A corner of her mouth, curled into a sneer. Okay, if that's the way he wanted to play she could definitely give him a run for his money.

She laughed softly as she started around the table. The room was crowded and she had no choice but to walk right past where he sat. She kept her head up, determined not to look at him. She wished that she had a glass of ice tea that she could dump on his head. That would show him a thing or two. Cool him off a little. But just as quickly she pushed those thoughts out of her head. She wasn't a child for goodness sake...there were worse things that she could do to him-

"Whoa!" Suddenly she stumbled when her foot hit something and she felt herself starting to slide.

Warm hands suddenly went around her waist, a quick hand sliding up to pinch a nipple when she slipped sideways and her feet nearly went out from under her.

"Are you alright?"

Dark hazel eyes glinting with amusement, stared up at her.

"Fine." She answered brusquely as she pushed away from him. "Thank you, Colonel." Her face felt hot and she knew she was blushing. Damn him. She gritted her teeth and forced herself to smile. "I must have tripped over something on the floor."

"Must have been something big." He grinned wickedly.

"I doubt it." She shot back.

From the table behind him, she heard Teyla and Ronan both snicker and she almost laughed herself at the the blush that darkened his face.

"Then you should be a little more careful, Doctor. Even the small things can get you into a lot of trouble."

Abruptly, he pushed her off of him but not before his fingers dug sharply into her sides. He was trying not to show any emotion but the look in his eyes was nothing short of murderous.

She recognized that look instantly.

Payback.

One thought did run through her mind as she walked away.

Let him try.

3.

Susan was tired. Yawning, she closed the lid on her lap top and stretched. Her back felt so tight and she groaned slightly when the muscles in her arms and legs groaned in protest. She glanced up at the clock. It was nearly one o'clock in the morning and long past her bed time.

The walk back to her quarters was a long one and the only thought in her mind right now was a nice hot soak in the tub and then a few hours of hard earned relaxation. Tomorrow, make that today, was her delegated day of rest and she was determined to take full advantage of it.

"Going somewhere?" A black clad arm suddenly shot out in front of her, barring her way.

She looked up sleepily and then her eyes went wide in alarm.

"Poor, Doctor Walker." Sheppard raised a hand and gently stroked a finger down her cheek. "You look so tired." He made a tsk tsk sound with his tongue. "Must have been all that running you did today." His hand slid down to her neck.

She opened her mouth only to stop when he put his hand over her lips.

"Oh, no, Missy." He smiled darkly. "Not. One. Word." He leaned close. "Not. One. God damned word."

A flush of excitement raced through her. She wasn't afraid of him, not by a long shot. In defiance, she pushed his hand away and took a step back.

This time it was his eyes that widened in surprise. Then a look of sheer determination took its place.

"Trying my patience again, huh?" A quick glance down the hallway to make sure that they were alone and then he had his arm around her. Tugging her toward him, he made her walk in front of him. She tried to side step him but he gave a quick low growl and twisted his fingers in the back of her jacket. "Not a smart move, little girl."

Her shirt rode up when he pulled her back against his chest. He slipped his hand around her waist, his fingers digging into her and she was amazed at how hot his hand felt against her skin.

He was breathing heavily and when she looked up at him, she saw that his eyes had turned almost black with anger and something far more hotter.

"I didn't think you were smart enough to know the difference." Taking him by surprise, she pinched at his hand, digging at him with her nails. He let out a curse and loosened his hold. Tiredness forgotten she took the advantage, spun out of his grasp and took off down the hall at a sprint.

"Damn it!" He grunted in frustration.

She turned her head just a fraction and saw him coming after her. A rush of excitement put speed to her feet and she ran even faster but even before she could skid to a stop in front of her door, he was on her.

He tackled her, wrapping his arms around her waist and throwing her to the ground but making sure that she landed on top of him instead of the hard tile. Laughter reached her ears as they tussled on the floor then she found herself pinned under him. His long legs wrapped around hers, making it impossible for her to even move her lower body.

"You must really like this position." He grabbed her wrists, pinning her arms to the floor. "Since I always seem to get you in it."

"Let me up." She twisted trying to break his hold but she knew that there was no way she was going to break that iron hold that he had on her.

Not that she wanted to in the first place.

"Say, please." Even though he was grinning she knew that what he said was a command.

She pressed her lips together, refusing to answer him. His hands tightened around her wrists and he pressed down on her harder. Still, she refused to answer.

"You're really enjoying this aren't you?" He growled and then he kissed her hard and fast, biting down on her lower lip hard enough to make her gasp. "You're nothing but a damned tease, Suzie Q."

"Maybe you should go back to your Malibu Barbie." She snapped back at him.

"Oh!" His eyes widened slightly. "What's the matter, sweetheart? Can't handle the jealousy?"

"I can handle plenty, Sheppard. Especially a jackass like you."

His body tensed and she felt the length of his erection pressing against her hip. "We'll see just how much you can handle, sweetheart."

"What's that supposed to mean?" But she knew exactly what he meant. From the look on his face he knew it too.

"You'll find out." He chuckled and loosened his hold on her wrists just long enough to sit up and haul her up off the floor. His hands stroked down her back and over her ass, turning her around so that she was facing the door. "Now open the god damned door before I really get pissed off."

"Open it yourself." She twisted in his grasp but he refused to let go.

John just laughed. Cocking his head slightly he glanced back down the hallway. "Uh, oh." He laughed softly. "Better make up your mind quick because I think I hear someone coming."

"Aren't you the one that should be worried?" She panted softly, trying to catch her breath. She turned her head trying to see his face.

"Not a chance." He ran a hand over her belly and down between her legs. "Everybody around here thinks that I Kirk it with every woman in Atlantis." His breath was hot on her neck and she tried not to show how much effect his touch was having on her. "They'll just think that you're my latest conquest."

She hesitated.

"Have it your way then. In the hall or on the bed. Doesn't matter to me." Still holding her against him, the hand between her legs slid back up and she felt his fingers fumbling at the snap on her pants. She felt cool air as his fingers dug into the material. He was trying to tug them down over her hips.

"Stop it, you pervert." She hissed back at him.

"Pervert?" He laughed and she could hear the mocking tone in his voice. "First I'm a jackass and now I'm a pervert." His teeth nipped at her ear. "You're just saying that to make me horny."

Wet heat pooled between her thighs. She had to admit that the thought of someone seeing them was exciting. But even if Sheppard didn't seem to care, Susan didn't think that she was quite ready to take that step just yet.

Reluctantly, she raised her hand and passed it over the door control.

"Good girl." Roughly, he pushed her inside and stepped in after her.

He crossed his arms, leaning back against the door after it had closed behind them. He pointed a finger at her, his eyes glowing with amusement. "Strip."

"Why?" She asked defiantly. Crossing her arms over her chest she stared back at him, daring him.

"Because I told you to." He was still smiling.

"And what if I don't?"

He stopped smiling. "Then I'll make you do it."

"Don't you mean that you'll try to make me do it." She said with an impudent grin.

He uncrossed his arms and took a step toward her and kept moving until he was just inches away. Reaching out he put his hands on her arms. When she resisted, he tightened his grip, not hard enough to hurt but just enough so that she had to lower them.

"I'll give you a choice. You can either do it my way," He tilted his head, his eyes widening slightly. "Or you can do it my way."

"That's not much of a choice."

"I didn't intend to give you one." His hands slid over her breasts. His expression darkened and his lips curled into a frown. He rubbed his thumbs over her nipples. "And if this is what I think it is...I thought I felt something this morning when you...tripped."

"Tripped? Before you tried to knock me down." She snorted, narrowing her eyes. "Or maybe its your twisted way of trying to get me to fall for you."

"Oh, you are such a sassy little thing, aren't you?" His eyes were so dilated that they were nearly black and he was breathing heavily. Every teasing word out of her mouth seemed to excite him. "And I think that I've had about as much of that sass as I can take today."

"What are you gonna do, Colonel?" She smirked. "Spank me?"

"Too easy." He said softly. His lips quirked slightly. "You'd enjoy that too much."

She started to take a step back but his gaze locked with hers and she stopped. Before she could move his hands were tugging the jacket from her shoulders. He tossed it across the floor and in seconds her uniform top followed it.

His eyes narrowed at the sight of the sports bra she was wearing. "I consider this an act of insubordination. Direct refusal to obey an order from your commanding officer." He ran a finger over the smooth cotton. "Unless you've got a better explanation for your little acts of rebellion."

"It's not exactly a bra." She shrugged slightly, trying not to let him see how his touch was exciting her. "It's more like...support. You don't expect me to go bouncing around all day do you?"

"These ladies-" He pinched her nipples roughly, "Only need two things to support them. He hooked his fingers under the band of the bra and gave a rough jerk. The material ripped apart under his strong fingers. "This hand..." He cupped one breast. "And this hand." Then the other.

Susan stood still, not daring to move and barely daring to breathe when he buried his face between her breasts. The scruff on his face was as rough as his tongue on her skin and she had to bite her lip to keep from moaning with pleasure.

"And I don't give a damn if you bounce so much you knock yourself senseless. When I give you an order, I expect it to be obeyed."

His voice brought her back to her senses. She looked up at him and she felt another wave of wetness between her legs. His eyes were flickering, the look in them somewhere between anger and lust. He shoved her back toward the bed and kept pushing until she was flat on her back and he was kneeling between her legs.

He leaned over her. His eyes were dilated and he looked like he was ready to eat her alive. Suddenly an old song from her favorite band when she'd been a teenager, ran through her mind. He looked hungry.

Hungry like a wolf.

"Please..." She closed her eyes, hating herself for that pleading tone in her voice.

"Oh, now you want to beg." His teeth grazed along the edge of her jaw, nipping roughly.

"I'm not begging." Her eyes snapped open. "You're crushing my leg."

"Before I'm finished I'll be crushing more than your leg." He kissed her roughly, his tongue darting into her mouth.

Then abruptly he lifted off of her and headed for the door. He raised his hand ready to pass it over the control and then he stopped and turned back to give her a voracious grin.

"You started this game, Suzie Q, remember that." His eyes traveled over her half naked body and her nipples tightened in response. His tongue snaked out over his full lips and a silky smile crossed his face. "Stay right there. I'll be right back." He turned to leave and then stopped and glanced back at her with a heated look. "And you'd better be out of that uniform when I do."

Then he was out the door and gone.

Susan fell back against the pillows and covered her face with her hands. Her heart was beating so fast that she could hear the blood pounding in her ears. Her body was on fire with excitement and wonder. Just what was the man was up to this time? She smiled slightly as a pleasurable warmth spread through her belly.

Then slowly she got up from the bed and started to undress.

She was curled up on the bed, wrapped up in a sheet to keep warm and nearly asleep when she heard the sound of the door opening. Sleepily, she looked up. He was standing just inside the door way, holding something in his hands and giving her a look that quickly brought her senses fully awake.

"Took you long enough." He came toward her as she sat up.

"I might say the same thing about you." She glanced at the clock on the table and then at the box in his hands. "Did you have to go all the way across Atlantis for that?"

"Very funny." He gave her a stern look. "Now lower that sheet. I want to see you."

"Again?" She snickered but did as he asked. Goose bumps broke out on her skin and her nipples hardened into peaks as cool air washed over her.

John set the box down on the night stand and knelt on the side of the bed. Taking hold of the sheet, he pulled it down around her waist, tucking it in firmly so that only her upper body was exposed to him.

She felt a little disappointed but that feeling faded when he reached for the box. Something silver flashed when he opened it. A thrill went through her at the thought that he'd brought the handcuffs along with him. But instead he pulled out a long thin chain and laid it across his thigh.

"What the hell is that?" Her eyes widened and he laughed at the look on her face.

"Just a little something to keep you under control." His fingers played lightly over the silver links. Grinning, he picked up one end of the chain and held it so that she could see it.

"That little thing?" She gave him a jeering look. "You've got to be kidding. And where did you get it anyway?"

"I'm a pervert, remember? Good thing for you is that I'm a pervert with connections." The grin left his face and he thrust one end of the chain into her hand. "Here. Take it."

Her heart was pounding and she tried not to flinch when he reached out and stroked his fingers over her already swollen nipples. His touch was surprisingly gentle and she felt a flush of pleasure roll over her like a wave of heat. She leaned forward slightly, pressing into his palm.

He chuckled softly. "I think you're ready."

"Ready for what?" She said breathlessly.

"Ready to remember just who is the boss in this relationship." His voice was gruff. "Now put the clamp on your nipple."

She looked at the thing in her hand, suddenly realizing what the rubber coated tips were for. Good God! She swallowed hard. First handcuffs and now this!

"Am I going to have to tell you again?" His fingers tightened as he supported her breast in his hand.

Quickly, she shook her head. She had started to make some smart ass remark but the look on his face stopped her. Cautiously she shifted the end of the chain to her other hand. Opening it, she squeezed the rubber tips over a diamond hard nub. She started to let go but he reached out his free hand and stopped her.

"Hold it in place." He ordered sharply. "And don't let go of it."

She jerked and gasped at the biting pain when he tightened the tiny screw.

"Just breathe, Suzie Q." He said, his voice suddenly gentle. Keeping his eyes on her face, he watched her closely. "The pain won't last long."

Susan was about to tell him he was full of crap but by the time he'd attached the second clamp, the pain had subsided and a pleasing sensation was spreading through her belly. She felt a damp warmth between her legs as the heat of her need pooled between her thighs.

"So much trouble." He placed his hand on her chest and a small whine of pleasure escaped her lips when he gave a gentle tug on the chain. He ran his hand up to the back of her neck, his breath floated hot and sweet over her skin. "Even after I took you to my special place you still want to fight me."

Pulling her toward him, he covered her mouth with his. He ran his tongue over her lips, darting into her mouth in a kiss that was so gentle and so erotic that she thought that she was going to explode.

She pressed against him, curling her fingers into the black fleece of his shirt. She fell back against the pillows, trying to drag him down with her. God, she wanted him. A fire was raging between her thighs and she knew that the only way to put it out was to have him inside of her.

But John only laughed and pulled away from her. He gripped her wrists and uncurled her fingers from his shirt. A wicked gleam in his eyes, he reached out and patted the top of the box on the table. "There's another gift in here for you, love. But you can't open it until I say so. Do you understand me?"

She glanced at the box then looked at him and slowly nodded.

Flames leaped up in his eyes and she could tell that he didn't believe her. With deliberate slowness, he leaned toward her. Pressing his forehead against hers, he looked directly into her eyes.

"I'm the Master, little girl." He trailed a finger down her cheek, sliding it down her chin and across her chest to give a another gentle tug on the chain. "I don't care how long it takes or how many times I have to punish you, you're going to learn that. And you know that I won't ever give up until you do."

She didn't bat an eye as another spark of rebellion flared up in her. "I'm not going to give up either."

A mischievous smile tugged at the corners of his mouth. "I was hoping that you'd say that."

"Why don't I like that look?" She frowned slightly and pulled away from him. "You're up to something, Sheppard. I can feel it."

"Is this it?" He grabbed her hand and placed it over his crotch. Grinning like the devil he was, he forced her fingers to stroke over his erection.

"No." She scratched her fingers over the sizable bulge, a smirk playing at her lips when he winced slightly. "I think it was something bigger."

"Are you slighting my manhood?" He raised an eyebrow and gave her a look so hot it could have melted a glacier.

He was getting harder under her hand but she resisted the urge to ease down the zipper on his pants. Instead she gave him a sad smile, twisted her hand out of his grasp and patted him gently on the knee. "I would if you had one, sweetie."

For a moment he looked stunned. Then he smiled, hooked a finger under the chain dangling between her breasts and pulled her toward him.

It was her turn to wince. She gasped softly when his arms went around her. Her breasts were pressed tight against his chest. She tried to wriggle out of his hold but every move, every brush of her swollen flesh against the cloth of his fleece jacket sent fresh waves of fire through her.

She felt his breath on her throat, his teeth nibbling at the tender flesh. Suddenly he bit down, sucking at her.

"What the hell are you doing?" She pushed at his shoulders but he wouldn't let go. "If you leave a hickey on me..."

"You'll what? Lose your virginal reputation?" Suddenly he let go. He stared at her, his gaze never wavering. When she didn't answer, he smiled smugly. "Just what I thought. All mouth."

"You wish."

He chuckled softly. "Don't worry, sweetheart. We just haven't gotten to that stage yet." He ran his hands over her back."But we will."

An image of her on her knees, Sheppard towering over her, his chest heaving as he fought to breathe while she worked him over, filled her mind. Heat flooded her body and she couldn't help the blush that reddened her cheeks.

John gave a low sexy chuckle. "Don't tell me you'd be embarrassed about that, Suzie Q. Especially after we've been going at it like rabbits on Viagra." He slid his hands under the sheet. Leaning close, he brushed his lips over hers. "And if you think I'm going to let a big luscious mouth like yours go to waste..." he growled low in his throat. "I think I'm going to have to teach you what a mouthful really means."

Her eyes snapped open when he gripped the sheet and lifted up off the bed long enough to tug it down over her legs. He let her go, pressing his hands between her knees, prying her legs apart and settling between her thighs before she had a chance to slip away from him. She started to wrap her legs around his hips but he pushed down on her knees.

"Easy, girl. I know you're hungry but you're gonna have to be patient." He tugged the fleece over his head and tossed it to the end of the bed. The sound of his boots hitting the floor was next and then the rasp of a zipper.

She held her breath until she felt the heat of him pressing against her thigh. She slid her hands over his arms, feeling the muscles tense under her fingers.

"Now," A whimper escaped her throat when he grasped her hips. He pulled her onto his lap, positioning her so that the tip of his member brushed against her swollen nub then easing back so that he was positioned at her entrance. "Where were we?"

He was a big man but he slid into her like a hand slipping into a well worn glove. They were a perfect fit and her body wrapped around him, holding him tight before he could slip out of her again.

But John didn't have any intention of slipping out of her. He pushed her back against the pillows, grunting softly as her hands gripped at him, her nails digging into his back as he moved over her. His strokes were slow and sensual, making her hips jerk in a silent plea to hurry but he took his own sweet time to answer.

Impatient, she lifted her legs and wrapped them around his hips, trying to draw him closer.

"Not so fast, sweetheart." He mumbled against her neck, sliding his tongue roughly over the spot where he'd sucked at her. She cried out, her body arching up against him as the waves of pleasure rippled over her. "Don't rush it, greedy girl. We've got all night."

"Damn you." She panted against his ear. If he kept on like this, she wouldn't last through the night.

Running her fingers through his hair, she held him tightly. The sweat on his body mingled with hers as he slid over her. The hairs on his chest caught on the clamps and they both gasped at the mix of pleasure and pain when his next thrust tugged him loose from her.

"Do you want me to stop?" He looked down at her. His eyes were dark and hooded, his mouth curled in a a lusty smile. He throbbed inside of her and she could tell from the look in his eyes that he was close to the edge of loosing it.

"Stop and I'll kill you." She shifted slightly, tightening her walls around him. She panted with laughter when his face twisted in a grimace of pure pleasure.

"I think you're doing it already." He grunted softly. "Jesus, you're so tight."

His eyes were so intense, his face a mask of barely contained control as he thrust into her again. He moved like a well oiled machine, driving into her with deep even strokes. She bucked up against him, clutching at him, drawing him closer. She rested her head against his shoulder, smelling the hot musky scent of him. Her tongue darted out to taste him and the taste of his salty skin was heavy on her tongue.

He groaned at the touch of her mouth on him. His thrusts suddenly becoming more hot and fevered when she sank her teeth into the soft skin of his shoulder.

"God damn." His body shuddered violently, his body arching against hers. He thrust into her again, desperate for that one last push of sweetness before his body tensed and he gave a guttural cry.

Liquid heat scorched through her belly as he climaxed inside of her. She hooked her feet together behind his back, refusing to let him go before she'd found her own peak of pleasure. She could feel her own orgasm. It was close, so close and she bucked against him harder in a desperate effort to reach it.

His heart was pounding against her chest as he slid his hand between them, his fingers sliding hard and sure across her belly.

One long finger slid into her, rubbing over her in swift sure strokes. A white hot fire spread through her belly at his light, teasing touch and she clung to him desperate for release.

Hard and then soft. Hard and then soft. He was driving her insane. Her head fell back against the pillows, her legs so weak that they lost their hold on him and fell limply back to the bed. Cool air washed over her as he pulled from her. She reached out but he only laughed and pushed her hands away.

What the hell was he doing? She felt the bed shift and a terrible thought flashed through her mind. God! He wasn't going to leave her like this!

She tried to sit up, determined to go after him. She'd attack his ass in the hall if she had too! But then she felt his lips graze along the inside of her thigh. She fell back against the bed, all fight gone out of her as his fingers tugged at her folds. Then his mouth was on her and she forgot about everything except the way his tongue stroked over her.

She groaned, twisting on the bed, her hands clutching at the sheets. She felt like she was losing her sanity when his tongue pressed down harder. Then he raised his head slightly and gently blew a hot breath across her sensitive skin. The sensation was like nothing she'd ever felt before and the next time he touched the tip of his tongue to her, the time bomb inside her exploded. A scream was ripped from her throat as her body shuddered with release and she sank back against the bed, too exhausted to even move.

John laughed softly and eased up on the bed beside her. Pulling her up, he slid behind her, drawing up one knee so that she was cradled against his chest. With surprisingly gentle hands, he eased his fingers over the clamps and released them. She jerked slightly at his touch, breathing a little sigh of relief to find the pressure gone.

"Feel better?" His chest shook as he laughed and tossed the chain onto the table beside them.

Too tired and sated to even think, she barely managed a nod.

"Good. Now go to sleep." He murmured the gentle command in her ear. He turned her face to his, kissed her lightly and then scooted the both of them down in the bed. He held her tightly, rolling her onto her side and pressing against her back, he draped an arm around her waist. "You're going to need your strength for tonight."

"What's tonight?" She mumbled sleepily as she nestled into his warmth.

His breath was like hot silk as he whispered into her ear.

"You're going to put on a show."


	4. Rules of Engagement

Sheppard-Rules Of Engagement

copyright 2009 awakethepassion

All characters of StarGate and StarGate Atlantis belong to their respective writers and MGM. This is a work of fan fiction. I just want to play with them for awhile.

Susan woke up to the sound of rain pattering against the window. Lazily, she stretched, rolled into the spot where Sheppard had slept and burrowed her head back into the pillow. She breathed deep. The scent of him still lingered on the sheets.

Warm.

Sensual.

Pure sex.

Her lips curved into a smile. God, but the man was an animal.

Her body tingled remembering the touch of his hands, the feel of his body against hers. She raised a hand to her face. He'd woken her up long enough for a long erotic kiss before he'd left her bed and the feel of his lips still lingered on her mouth.

A light moan escaped her at the memory. She wished that he'd stayed but at this point she hadn't really expected it anyway. And she wasn't about to beg him.

But one day he would stay. Even if she had to tie him to the bed to make him do it.

She laughed softly, pulling the pillows tight against her and snuggling even farther down in the bed. Lord, she didn't want to move. She felt so warm and comfortable that nothing could have pulled her out from under that warm nest of blankets.

Nothing that is, except for the loud feedmenow grumble of her stomach. She rolled over on her back, pulling the covers up around her.

Sleepily, she looked toward the window. It was still dark but her belly didn't give a crap about that. Another loud grumble had her cursing and pushing the covers back. She shivered when the cool air hit her skin and she hurried to the bathroom and into a hot shower.

As the little room started to steam up, she stood under the spray letting the heat of the water warm her skin. It was a wonderful feeling but not as wonderful as it could have been. A smile crossed her face as she imagined his hands touching her. Sheppard's strong, masculine hands knew just where to touch and tease her with the kind wicked pleasure that only he could provide. The ache in her breasts was proof of that.

She smiled slightly. The bastard.

He was so dominant. So controlling. John Sheppard was always in command, always used to having his orders followed and so quick to anger when they weren't.

Oh, yes. The man definitely know how to make her melt. And she knew how to make him squirm.

She'd seen the look in his eyes when she defied him. It excited him, flared up his lust like a blaze burning out of control.

And she was more than happy to add a little more fuel to that fire.

Her brain was already working overtime at how she was going to make him sweat. By the time she'd stepped out of the shower, she already had one idea. She rubbed her hand across the mirror and stared at her reflection in the mirror. It was just a little thing really but it was sure to piss him off.

Thinking, she raised her hands to her head, combing her fingers through her damp curly hair. A sly smile crossed her face. It had been a long time since she'd had a decent hair cut. Her curls were really getting out of control. And since one of Teyla's friends was visiting from the mainland, a woman that was supposed to be a Magician with a pair of scissors...?

Why shouldn't she take advantage of what seemed like perfect timing?

A few minutes later she was dressed. Since this was her day off, she'd decided to wear the same outfit she'd been wearing the first time she'd been with him. She hadn't worn it in awhile and since it had seemed to get his attention the first time, she wondered what kind of reaction she was going to get now.

A smug smile tugged at the corners of her mouth.

She'd slimmed down a little but the top still fit her just as snugly. The fact that her breasts were slightly swollen because of him didn't make it her fault that they seemed more round and full than usual.

And was it really her fault if her pants fit better than before just because he'd demanded that she not wear any panties as well?

Either way, she was going to make sure that he regretted those little commands.

Walking into the bedroom, her eyes fell on the nipple clamps and little box still sitting on the table where Sheppard had left it. She sat down on the side of the bed and picked it up. She turned it in her hands, debating on whether she should open it or not.

She knew it was a test. Sheppard had defied her to open it but that was only because he knew her curiosity would get the better of her.

Screw him.

She lifted the lid on the box and looked inside.

But there was nothing to see. Nothing but a slip of paper with John Sheppard's hand writing on it.

She reached in and pulled it out, laughing when she read the words that he'd written.

I knew you couldn't resist. Meet me today at Noon in the Mess Hall for lunch. I'll give you your 'assignment' then. And don't be late. If you make me wait, you will be sorry.

Son of a bitch! Her assignment? Apparently it had something to do with the little 'show' he intended for her to perform. Knowing him it was probably some twisted erotic fantasy of his. A wry smile touched the corners of her mouth as she stuffed the note back into the box.

He was just making this easier and easier. But first she had some things of her own to take care of. She stood up and set the box back down on the table.

Quickly, she stripped the sheets off the bed, stuffed them into a basket and remade it. She hated losing the smell of him but that was alright. Because by tonight he would have the scent of her all over him.

A touch of makeup to make her not look like something a Wraith had dragged in and after a search for her shoes, she was ready to go. She glanced at her watch. Good. It was still early morning and she had plenty of time before she met Sheppard for lunch. Plenty of time for her to put her plan into action.

Grabbing her jacket, she slipped it on, picked up the basket and headed out the door.

A few male heads turned in her direction and she got more than one approving smile as she strolled down the hall. She had to admit that the attention made her feel good. She raised her head a little more, feeling a thrill of pleasure as her nipples peaked into hardness from the friction on the cloth rubbing over them.

"Excuse me."

Someone bumped into her and she looked up to see who it was. It was Sheppard. She took a deep breath and forced herself to be calm. If she was careful and played her cards right, she just might be able to keep the upper hand.

"Good afternoon, Colonel. I hope I didn't keep you waiting."

Abruptly, he stopped, turning on one heel to look at her. His eyes widened slightly as he studied her face. She knew that he didn't recognize her yet when he gave her that patented Sheppard smile. He looked so smug, so confident. And so damned sexy in a pair of tight black jeans and a rumpled blue shirt that was so faded that it was almost white. He took a step toward her and stopped.

"Susan?" He took another step toward her, his eyes growing dark as recognition set in. His lips quirked slightly. "Susan."

Her mouth went dry at the silky way he said her name. Somehow she kept her eyes on his face and tried not to show any emotion. But it was hard. Especially when all her brain wanted to focus on was the peeks of tanned skin showing through the gaps between the buttons on his shirt.

Damn him! Did the man have to be so fricking gorgeous every single day?

"Well," He drawled, as he moved closer. He crossed his arms over his chest and rocked back on his heels. "Don't you look like a pretty kitty this afternoon."

Oh, he was mad. He was practically quivering with anger.

Game on, Sheppard...she thought as she clasped her hands behind her back and straightened her shoulders. The move made her breasts press against the confines of the shirt and she saw his eyes flicker slightly. A slight smile touched the corners of her mouth. She definitely had his attention now.

"Does this mean you approve?"

"The clothes, yes." He gave her a once over look. Leaning close, he spoke softly so that only she could hear him. "But I don't remember giving you permission to cut your hair."

"I didn't ask for it." She said with a smirk.

He laughed softly then his expression darkened. "You are certainly full of surprises, Suzie Q." He grabbed her elbow and steered her toward the tables already laid out for lunch. He sighed, picked up a plate and filled it. His fingers scratched over hers as he pressed it into her hands. "And you know that I don't like surprises."

"Too bad." She looked at the steak and salad on the plate. "Picking out what I'm supposed to eat now..." she leaned close to whisper. "Daddy?"

His eyes drifted to the people milling around them, looking to see if anyone had heard her before he gave his full attention back to her. His voice was a silky purr. "Yes."

"And what if I want something else?" She looked up at him, her eyes glittering. She licked her lips. "Something more fattening and a hell of a lot more filling."

His eyes glittered back at her. "Bad girl. If you want dessert, you're going to have to clean your plate first."

"What if I don't want to wait?"

"Like you said. Too bad." His lips quirked slightly. "I expect you to be a good girl and eat whatever I give you. If you lick your plate clean, maybe I'll give you something really rich and creamy as a reward."

"And if I still don't?"

It was his turn to lean close and whisper. "Then I'll just force those pretty lips open and force feed it to you."

Her gaze drifted down to the front of his pants and the obvious sign of a rock hard erection. He grinned and tugged at the front of his shirt, trying to pull it down over himself. She frowned and looked up at him with a disappointed look.

He grinned and turned away, filling a plate of his own. Turning back to her, he balanced the plate on one hand and pushed her in front of him.

"Move."

She didn't have much of a choice since the room was rapidly filling up. He followed her, directing her to a table near the back. When they were finally seated, he made her wait while he went back to get them both a glass of iced tea.

She looked around. A few curious eyes glanced her way but no one said anything. She smiled slightly. They were probably used to seeing Sheppard with a new woman every day.

"What are you looking so smug about?" He set a glass down in front of her, then pulled out a chair and sat down.

"Nothing."

"Liar." He popped a cherry tomato into his mouth and chewed it slowly. "Bet you think you're pretty special right now."

"That's funny. Especially coming from the man that thinks he's God's gift to women."

"No one's asked for a refund yet." His lips quirked in a sensuous smile. "Including you."

"Very funny, John." She almost laughed at the disapproving frown on his face. "I'm sorry to interrupt your little game but is there a point to this?" She looked at her watch. "This is my day off, you know."

"Tough." He put his finger on the edge of her plate and shoved it toward her. "Eat first. Questions later."

"Sorry, I'm suddenly not very hungry." She shoved the plate to the side and stood up. "Now, if you'll excuse me..."

He reached out and grabbed her wrist in a vise like grip. "Sit down."

"I'm sorry. Am I interrupting something?"

Quickly, Sheppard let go of her wrist.

Susan turned around, her eyes widening slightly at the sight of the blond woman standing behind her. Oh, Boy! Malibu Barbie... She glanced back at Sheppard. He was smiling but she saw the flash of fury in his eyes at their being disturbed.

She grinned and turned back to the woman. Sharon was giving her a curious look. Susan tilted her head slightly and and gave her the most sugary smile she could manage.

"Oh, you're not interrupting a thing." She glanced back and gave Sheppard a sly wink. "In fact, I was just going. I hope you don't mind, Colonel. I do have so much to do today."

"No problem." He smiled stiffly. "We'll discuss that little...project...later."

"Of course." She smirked. "I'll let you know when I have a little more free time, Colonel."

She glanced back at him as she walked away. Sharon had claimed her seat. Susan could tell from the way she was laughing and titling her head that she was in full flirt mode. Sheppard, despite the teasing smile on his face, was looking like his lunch had suddenly gone sour in his mouth.

Susan knew that the knock on her door was going to come sooner or later. She sat back on the small couch in front of the window and smiled slightly.

The knock came again, louder...more insistent. More demanding.

She gave him a few more minutes to sweat before she finally closed the book she'd been reading and got up to open the door.

Sheppard was standing there giving her a look that made her muscles clench with anticipation.

"Surprise, surprise." She drawled slightly. "Did you enjoy your lunch date, Colonel Sheppard."

"Very funny." He laughed sarcastically. Pushing past her, he strode into the room and made himself comfortable on the couch. He picked up her book, looked at it then threw it across the room. "Think you're pretty cute, don't you, Suzie Q?"

"What?' She snickered. "You didn't enjoy the attentions of Malibu Barbie?"

"Oh, I enjoyed them just fine." He leered. "In fact, we have a date tonight."

Susan's stomach clenched but she managed to keep a smile on her face. "Isn't that nice."

"Really nice." Sheppard got up from the couch and slowly moved toward her. "In fact it's going to be a lot of fun." He slid his hands over her arms. "Especially for me." Leaning close he brushed his lips against her ear. "But not for you."

Roughly, he gripped her arms and shoved her back across the bed. Hooking his fingers in the waist band of her pants he jerked them down and off of her legs, yanking her shoes and socks off in the process. She fought against him but he only laughed. He straddled her, pressing down on her while his hands worked their way under the hem of her shirt. His fingers dug into her sides, scratching her skin as he peeled the shirt over her head and tossed it to the floor.

Panting for breath, she pressed her hands against his chest, trying to shove him off of her. "Haven't we played this game before, Sheppard?"

"Yeah," he laughed. Grabbing her wrists he forced her hands down. "But this time I'm gonna add a little twist."

He shifted his weight, reaching across to snag the nipple clamps from where she'd left them on the table. He slid back, resting against her. His jeans clad erection pressed against her belly, hard and throbbing.

She shivered from the cold touch of the metal when he laid it across her belly. He laughed at her reaction and slid his long fingers over her breasts, pinching and teasing until she thought she was going to scream. Leaning over her, he swirled a nipple into his hot, wet mouth. Sucking and nipping until the rosy tip was as hard as a diamond.

Her wrapped her fingers in his hair, trying to keep him there but Sheppard had other plans. She felt him move and cried out when the clamp settled over the still sensitive nub. Quickly, he tightened the tiny screw into place. She'd barely had time to remember how to breathe before he'd moved on to her other breast to do the same.

"Now," Panting he grabbed her arms and forced them up over her head. "I think it's time we discussed that little...assignment...I had planned for you."

"What's your plan, Sheppard?" She sneered. "Some kind of twisted three some?"

"In a way." He smirked.

She looked at him coldly. "I don't share."

"Who said anything about sharing?" He pressed his lips to the skin between her breasts, flicking his tongue over her. "Maybe I'll just tie you up and make you watch."

"I don't share and I damn sure won't watch." She growled. Heat flooded through her when he looked down at her. His eyes were dark and hooded, full of danger and white hot lust.

"You'll do," He nipped the side of her breast with his teeth, working his way up to scrape a stubbled cheek against the line of her jaw. "...whatever I tell you to do."

"I'm not your pet, Sheppard." She tried to twist away from him, rubbing against him until he tightened his knees to keep her from moving. "I won't wear a leash for you or anyone else."

"Wrong, pretty kitty." He tugged on the chain between her breasts hard enough to make her hiss with pain. "You're mine. I can do whatever I want, whenever I want."

His mouth crushed down on hers, his tongue thrusting between her lips in a possessive kiss. Strong fingers slid around her throat, one hand sliding back to tangle in her hair. Sharply, he jerked her head back and his hot breath brushed over her face.

"You're a cruel bastard, Sheppard." She panted as he ran his fingers gently over the curve of her neck. "And if you think..."

"Shut up." He tapped a finger against her lips. "One more word and I'll gag you." Slowly, he raised up off of her and reached for something tucked into his back pocket.

Slipping off of the bed, he grabbed her arms, pulled her up and slid to the side of the bed. Grasping her legs, he pushed her knees apart, making her squirm when he planted a kiss high on the inside of her thigh.

"What the hell do you think you're doing?" She dug her hands into the side of the mattress to keep from falling over. His touch was making her insane.

"God, but you are one stubborn woman!" He bit down hard on the inside of her leg, making her squeal.

"Damn you!" She pushed him and he fell back. In a second he was on his feet. She scrambled back on the bed but he was on her before she could get to the other side.

He wrapped his arms around her waist and hauled her back. He sat down on the side of the bed and hauled her face down across his lap, holding her down with one strong arm so that she couldn't struggle out of his grasp.

She wriggled and squirmed but that only seemed to excite him even more. "Get your hands off of me!"

"I told you to shut up!" A warm hand came down hard on her ass.

"Son of a bitch!" She squeaked. She gritted her teeth when his hand sharply came down in another hard slap.

"Are you going to do what I tell you to do?"

She tried not to shiver when his calloused hand rubbed over her tender flesh. She turned her head and gave him a hateful look. "Kiss my ass."

"Whatever you say, sweetheart."

She groaned when he slid his hand between her thighs and nearly screamed when his teeth sank into her flaming backside. She jerked, making his thumb scrape over her. She bit her lip and tried not to moan at the wave of wicked fire building between her legs.

"Are you going to listen to me now?" He squeezed his fingers together and she whimpered, wriggling on his lap.

She bit her lip and stubbornly shook her head.

"What?" He squeezed his fingers together again, only harder this time. "I didn't hear you."

Blood was rushing to her head as well as her stinging bottom but she wasn't about to give him what he wanted. She shook her head again. "No."

He flicked his finger over her and kept doing it until she nearly screamed. She sucked in a breath, trying to pull away from him but he wouldn't let her go. Finally, the pressure was too much and she cried out, her juices flooding over his hand. But still he refused to stop, refused to stop torturing her until she finally screamed out a "Yes!"

"Good." With a grunt, he hauled her to her feet and stood up. He towered over and slid a hand down her back, turning her toward the bathroom. With a sharp slap on her behind he shoved her toward the door.

"Now, go and clean yourself up. You've still got a show to put on."


	5. Play Mates

Disclaimer: All characters of StarGate and StarGate Atlantis belong to their respective writers and MGM. This is a work of fan fiction. I just want to play with them for awhile.

Play Mates

copyright 2009 awakethepassion

Susan hissed when the water sluiced over her. Breathing hard, she braced her hands against the slick wall of the shower. Her face burned with almost as much heat as her backside did.

God, but she was going to kill that son of a bitch! Her fingers curled into claws. How dare he? She wasn't a child and there was no way in hell that she was ever going to be his personal play toy. Oh, he was going to pay...he was going to pay!

"Did you drown in there?"

She jumped when the shower curtain was jerked back. Her head flew up. Pushing her hair out of her face, she glared at the man standing there. Sheppard was staring at her, a leering grin on his face.

"You look clean enough." He reached in and turned off the water. Snagging a towel from the rack by the door, he grabbed her arm and pulled her slipping and sliding out of the stall.

Not minding that she was soaking wet and getting him wet as well, he dropped the towel over her head. He rubbed the cloth over her in swift, sure strokes though he was a little more gentle when he rubbed between her thighs and over her behind.

When he was satisfied that she was reasonably dry, he ran his fingers through her hair, brushing loose strands back from her forehead. She gave him a baleful look but he only laughed, pulled her against him and dropped a light teasing kiss on her mouth.

"Looks like I figured out at least one way to make you shut up."

He didn't wait to see if she was going to answer. Keeping a tight grip on her arm, he pulled her after him into the bedroom. Putting his hand on her shoulder, he dragged her over to the couch and forced her to sit down.

"Open your legs."

Her lip curled in anger. His eyes darkened and his hand twitched slightly. From the look on his face she knew that he wouldn't hesitate to spank her again. Slowly, she did as she was told.

"Good girl." Keeping his eyes on her face, he knelt down between her spread legs and placed a hand on her knee. "I'm only going to tell you once, Suzie Q, so if I were you, I'd listen very very well."

His fingers flexed slightly. "Tonight, you are going to be a good little girl. If you do one thing...one thing...to embarrass me-" His lips tilted up into a self-satisfied grin. He looked so fucking smug. "Or my date...I will give you a worse punishment than just spanking your pretty little ass."

She just stared at him. Her fingers dug into the soft cushions. The urge to slap him, to knock that smirk off of his face was strong but she didn't dare to do it. Naked in front of him, she was more than vulnerable. He was bigger, stronger and faster. No...she would wait. She could bide her time.

"Are you listening to me, Suzie Q?" He slid his hand down the back of her leg, his fingers gently slipped down to cradle her foot. She tensed and his hand tightened around her ankle. "I hope you aren't getting any little ideas of kicking me, little girl." The tone of his voice dropped and he shook his head slightly. "That would be a big mistake. You know that don't you?"

She nodded.

"And you're going to listen to me tonight, aren't you?" His fingers tightened slightly. "Aren't you?"

She nodded again.

He watched her closely but when she didn't move, his hold loosened. "That's my, girl." His voice was a soft purr.

He dropped his gaze for a second as he pulled her foot up and rested it on top of his thigh. He reached into his back pocket and pulled something out. Her breath caught in her throat, wondering at what he was planning to do only to breathe a sigh of relief when she saw that he was only holding a skimpy pair of pink panties.

"I'm glad you're smiling." He slipped his hand under her foot, raising it up to slide the edge of the panties over it and then raising her other foot to do the same. He slipped the panties up to her knees and then got to his feet.

"Stand up."

When she was on her feet, he leaned down, the scruff on his cheek brushing against her breasts as he gripped the edge of the panties and pulled them up over her hips. He took his time adjusting the band between her legs. His fingers slipped into her for a quick stroke. She gasped and leaned into him. His chest rumbled under her cheek as he laughed.

"Hold still."

She did as she was told but it was hard not to move when his thumb slid inside her slit. Something harder than his finger pressed against her and she gripped his upper arms, her nails digging into the hard muscles.

What the hell...?

"Now...let me see if my little toy is going to work." Keeping one hand between her legs, he used his free hand to reach into the other pocket of his jeans. Then sliding his arm around her, he pulled her a little closer, making her lean her head against his shoulder. His breath brushed against the top of her hair as he looked at whatever he held in his hand.

She tried to look back to see what he was doing but he was holding his hand out of sight. The hand between her legs tightened.

"Hold really still, Suzie Q. You're going to need the practice."

She heard a soft click and shuddered when something between her legs softly began to purr.

Sheppard chuckled when she leaned into him, her breasts pressing hard against his chest. His thumb moved ever so slightly and the feeling intensified.

"Look at me."

She raised her head. His darks eyes were glittering with amusement. "Let's see what else can happen."

She heard another click and the purring between her legs kicked up a notch. She gasped, her fingers digging in harder at the sensation.

"Yeah," he purred. "I think that will do it."

Another click and the throbbing stopped. Susan was trembling in his arms. She looked up at him and when he turned her toward the bed and she saw the tee shirt and jeans he'd laid out for her, the realization of what he was planning to do hit her.

Oh, God! If she lived through this she was really going to kill him!


	6. Spooled Up

Disclaimer: All characters of StarGate and StarGate Atlantis belong to their respective writers and MGM. This is a work of fan fiction. I just want to play with them for awhile.

Spooled Up

Copyright 2009 awakethepassion

Susan's stomach clenched. She couldn't do this. She took a step back, trying to edge out of the doorway before someone turned and saw her.

But she wasn't fast enough.

The second she turned around, she saw him. Her mouth set in a hard line. She saw them.

Sheppard and Sharon were walking toward her. Dressed in a rumpled gray shirt and tight black jeans, he was as scruffily gorgeous as usual. Sharon was wearing some skimpy looking dress, her hair and makeup perfect. She looked like a runway model.

Susan scowled. Now she knew why Sheppard had wanted her to wear a tee shirt and jeans. Next to the Plastic Princess, she looked like the homely girl next door. Her lips set into a determined line. Well, he was about to get a little surprise.

Suddenly, Sheppard looked up and saw her standing there. A slight smirk crossed his face and he gave her a little wink before he turned his attention back to the woman at his side.

She stepped back as they neared the door. Sharon saw her and smiled a small possessive smile. She slipped her arm around Sheppard's waist and leaned into him, pressing her breast against his side.

Susan's fingers clenched into a fist when he draped his arm casually across Sharon's shoulders. Quickly, she shoved her hands into her pockets. She could tell from the look on his face that he was hoping that she would make a scene. But she wasn't about to give him that satisfaction.

Squaring her shoulders, she turned and walked purposefully into the mess hall. She could feel Sheppard's eyes on her back as she moved away from them and she deliberately put a saucier swing into her hips.

The nipple clamps were clearly visible through the tee shirt and as she moved the chain swung softly between her breasts. Several male heads turned in her direction and a thrill of excitement shivered down her spine from the sudden attention.

As she slowly made her way to a line of chairs near the back of the room she could hear murmuring voices. She was usually so straight laced. She'd never even been to a movie night since she'd come to Atlantis. She's always preferred a quiet night curled up in her quarter's with a hot cup of tea and a good book.

But since she'd first felt the touch of John Sheppard's hands, that Susan didn't exist anymore. She smiled slightly as she walked past a table where several Marines sat. She could feel the heat of their eyes on her and she felt a tingle on her skin when she heard their low throaty chuckles as she moved past them.

She looked back at Sheppard then deliberately turned to the group of young men and gave them a sassy wink.

Casually, she took a seat near them. Crossing her legs, she looked up and nearly burst into a fit of giggles. Sheppard looked like he was ready to kill. Catching her looking at him, he patted the pocket of his shirt. She tensed, sure that any minute she was going to feel a low throb between her legs but he only eased down into a seat directly in front of her.

Sharon sat close to him, turning to give Susan a mincing smile as she rested her hand on Sheppard's thigh.

"Hello, Susan." Sharon's gaze flicked over her and she smiled a definitely unfriendly smile. "Don't you look...nice...tonight."

Susan sat up straighter. Her breasts swelled against the tight confines of the tee shirt. Her nipples tingled from the sensation of the cloth scraping over them and she couldn't resist a slight grin. "Thank you."

Sharon's smile turned cold. "Not many women like showing off their...curves...but I guess on you-" She smirked slightly.

"Oh, I don't mind showing off my curves. In fact, I'm very proud of them." She flicked her gaze to Sheppard. "Most men like a woman with curves. We don't get lost in the sheets."

Sharon's face went beet red but before she could retort, someone spoke to her and Sharon turned away. Sheppard took the chance while her attention was elsewhere to turn and give Susan a menacing look.

His eyes narrowed slightly. "Behave." He mouthed the words but Susan knew exactly what he meant.

Susan almost mouthed back, "Fuck You" but stopped. Instead she simply leaned back in her seat and crossed her arms over her chest.

"Excuse me? Is this seat taken?"

She turned her gaze from shooting mental arrows at Sheppard's broad back and looked up. One of the young marines had made his way over from the table he'd been sharing with his buddies. He was kind of cute but since blond's didn't do a thing for her, she really wasn't interested. She was about to tell him that she was waiting for someone but then she caught a flash out of the corner of her eye.

Sheppard had turned to look at her, a slight frown on his face.

She gave him a teasing look and turned back to the young stud standing beside her. She smiled coyly and patted the seat next to her. "No, not at all."

A pleased puppy dog grin split his face as he sat down beside her. "I'm Jake, by the way."

"Susan Walker." She held out her hand and he took it. His hand was warm and calloused and knowing that Sheppard was trying to sneak a look, she caressed his fingers a little longer than she should have. Slipping her hand out of his, she turned slightly so that she could better see his face.

He was just a kid really but he was a good looking, well built kid. The blond hair was a turn off but at least he was nice to look at and he did have rather pretty blue eyes. Not as pretty as the pair of dangerously sexy green eyes that were slyly looking her way, but he would do.

"I know." He grinned slightly and glanced back at his buddies. "We had a bet on if it was really you or not." He licked his lips slightly, his gaze dropped to the front of her shirt.

"Really?" She edged a little closer to him, not close enough to touch but just close enough. "Why would you make a bet on that?"

The tips of his ears reddened and he swallowed hard. "It's just that you look..."

"Different?" She finished for him.

"More like...wow."

"Well, thank you for the compliment, Jake." She gently touched a hand to his arm."And...it looks like you won."

He smiled slightly. "Does this mean I get a prize?"

Her nipples tightened and a tingle ran up her spine. She heard a snort and then jumped slightly when a low throb suddenly started between her thighs. She kept her gaze steady, tried not to show that she even noticed a thing.

"You're still sitting here, aren't you?"

He stared at her, his eyes going a little wide, then he relaxed and leaned back in his seat. As the lights dimmed, he leaned a little closer and she was sure that just as the dark started to settle, she saw him give a little thumbs up to his buddies.

Oh, whee...she thought to herself. Not only was Sheppard trying to aggravate the hell out of her, she was trapped in horny frat boy central.

As if knowing that she was thinking about him, Sheppard turned his head slightly, sliding his hand over his shoulder he acted like he was trying to ease an itch. His fingers parted and she saw the edge of something slim and dark in his hand. He was giving her a sign that he was listening to every word that she said.

A sign that not only did he have the control but that he was in control. That she was under his thumb. That with just the press of his finger, he could bring her to her knees and make her squirm.

She shivered slightly as the throb between her thighs kicked up a notch. Jake must have thought it was a sign because he twisted toward her slightly. His knee brushed against hers as he stretched an arm over the back of her seat. He didn't touch her but still she could feel the heat of him.

She was barely paying attention to the movie, much less to the young man sitting beside her. Susan was trying to hold still, trying to control her breathing as the throb between her legs began to turn into a slow delicious ache.

Now, she knew what Sheppard had meant when he said that she was going to put on a show for him.

It was a show of restraint.

Slowly, she rocked slightly to the side, shifting in her seat to try and take some of the pressure off. Her breast pressed against Jake's side and he looked down at her, a spark of heat in his eyes.

Oh, crap...she tried not to look at him. From the sudden pressure of his fingers on her shoulder, he probably thought she was coming on to him.

She bit back a moan and pressed her thighs together. Big mistake. With just a slight shift of her legs, the whisper of the tiny vibrator in the panties turned into a full size growl. It was pressed tight against her sex now.

Hearing her, Sharon turned her head and gave her a hateful, willyoubequiet look. Susan bit her lips and glared back at her.

"Really." Sharon huffed and turned back in her seat. She glanced up at Sheppard who was acting as if he were totally engrossed in what was on the screen instead of the scene unfolding behind him.

His hand was in his lap, his fingers caressing gently over something in his hand.

"What's that?" Voice soft, Sharon leaned toward him.

John shrugged. "I'm not sure." He pressed a button and Susan let out a little sigh of relief when the throb died away. "Something I found in my quarters."

He started to slip it back into his pocket but Sharon reached out and snatched it from between his fingers. John didn't bother to try and stop her.

Susan felt Jake's hand slide down to her arm and she went rigid. Completely ignoring the young man, she looked up at Sheppard in alarm. He was turned away from her and in the dim light all she could see was the shadow of his face. But she didn't have to see his eyes to know that he was enjoying this.

"Looks like some kind of remote." Sharon turned the thing over in her hands. Her fingers played with the controls and Susan suddenly felt like she was going to be sick. "I wonder what these buttons are for?"

"Press one and find out." John whispered back. He was keeping a straight face but as her eyes adjusted to the light, Susan could see a slight smile tugging at the corners of his mouth.

"Okay." Sharon shrugged and flicked a finger over the control button.

Behind her, Susan twitched slightly as the low throb between her legs started again. She dug her fingers into her thigh, hoping the pain would distract her but when nothing happened she looked down to realize that she'd dug her finger's into Jake.

She looked up at him. His eyes were wide, his mouth open slightly in a surprised little 'o'. Quickly, she unclenched her fingers feeling her face get red when her hand brushed against the growing bulge in his pants.

Oh, God...now he probably thought that she was trying to feel him up but that thought was given a fast shove out of her mind when Sharon pressed another button and the ache between her legs turned into a screaming howl.

"Oh, shit!" Susan couldn't help it. A low hiss of pleasure escaped her mouth as the swell of heat welled up inside her. She felt a rush of wetness between her thighs and her back arched at the ripple of pleasure that swelled over her.

She tried to stay still, tried to keep her lips clamped together as the start of a massive orgasm started to build inside her but her body had other ideas. She leaned forward, her hand reaching out, her nails scraping over his shirt as she reached out and grasped the back of Sheppard's chair. Her knuckles were nearly white but somehow she managed to hold on and not topple over in the floor like a fool.

She felt eyes on her and looked up. Heat flooded her face when she realized that people were starting to notice that something was going on.

"Excuse me," Quickly, she stood up. She had to get out of there. One more minute and she really was going to make a fool of herself.

"Doctor Walker, are you okay?"

Jake was watching her warily.

"I'm sorry, I've got to go." She didn't have time to give him an explanation. She just wanted to get out of there.

Hurriedly, she brushed past him and headed out of the Mess Hall. It was an effort to just will her legs to keep moving when they felt like they'd turned to rubber. Thankfully, the remote had a short range and she breathed a sigh of relief when the throb died away. She did a fast walk back to her quarters, grateful that the halls were practically empty. All she wanted right now was to get out of the damned panties and into a cold shower.

But apparently fate wasn't going to be that easy on her.

A shiver went up her spine when she heard the sound of boot heel's on the tile floor behind her.

She turned expecting to see Sheppard following her but it wasn't Sheppard...

It was Jake.

He was giving her a look. A look that chilled her to the bone and suddenly made her feel very very naked and very very trapped. She crossed her arms over her chest. The chain bit into her skin but she didn't care.

"Jake." She plastered a smile on her face. "I'm alright. You didn't have to follow me."

"You sure?" He edged a little closer. "You looked like you were pretty out of it back there."

"I'm positive. I'm fine. Nothing a good night's sleep won't take care of." She edged toward her door. "But thank you for coming to check up on me. You're very sweet."

"Wait." He reached out and grabbed her arm, pulling her around to face him.

She looked down at his hand and then up at him. Something cold slithered down her back at his touch. She tried to wrench away from him but his grip was strong.

"Jake," She tried to keep her voice calm. "I'm not sure what you think happened back there-"

"I'm pretty sure." He grinned slyly. He loosened his grip but he didn't move his hand.

"No." She said coldly. "It didn't."

"Yes," He tilted his head slightly. "It did."

"No, it didn't." Susan backed up. He moved toward her and she caught a glimpse of his face when he stepped into the light.

He wasn't cute. He was ugly and apparently that ugly had a very cruel streak. He grabbed her arms, jerked her toward him and tried to kiss her. Apparently, he thought that her hand on his thigh meant he had the right to do what he wanted.

"Get off me!" She shoved him hard and he fell back, letting go of her. White hot rage raced through her. Only one man could touch her like that and get away with it. This little punk was definitely not that man.

Jake obviously did not know how to take a hint. He just laughed and reached for her again and this time she moved but not away from him. Her nostrils flared angrily. "I think you owe me an apology."

His eyes widened in surprise and then a look of intense pain when she reached down and sank her nails into the front of his pants.

"Jesus!" Caught off guard he nearly went to his knees, his face twisted into a mask of pain.

"You'd better call somebody." She sank her nails in deeper. His penis throbbed under her hand but it wasn't with pleasure.

Jake was hunched over, white faced, his teeth clenched together so tight that she was sure they were going to snap off. His eyes were unfocused, light strands of hair stuck to his forehead from the beads of sweat that had suddenly popped up.

He was withering madly, trying to break loose from her hold. He might have been a big tough Marine but he was no match for a five foot five woman who could go from zero to bitch in a matter of seconds.

Especially a bitch that had a choke hold on his man hood.

She leaned over him, making sure that he would not miss a word that she said.

"I am going to tell you one last time, little boy. I don't care what you think happened, it didn't. Just because I smiled at you...maybe flirted a little. Okay, maybe a little too much but it does not mean that you can touch me without my permission."

"Please, let me go..." He was panting heavily. "You're hurting me!"

"And if you ever lay a hand on me like that again I'll do more than just hurt you." She hissed. "I will fucking yank it off."

Abruptly, she let him go. He slid down to his knees, hunched over, cupping his hands over himself and whimpering like a child.

Susan ignored him. She stepped around him and stared back down the hall. Adrenaline was rushing through her. She felt buoyed up, excited, wild and maybe a little bit crazy.

She pressed a hand to her belly. Her insides were still shaking and her body on fire from the sensations running through her.

There was no turning back now. It was time to claim what was hers.

It was time for the sheep to go after the Sheppard.

Slowly, she took one step and then another, her strides lengthening until she found herself back at the place where she had started. She stopped, watching. People were just beginning to file out of the Mess Hall. She got a couple of glances and several wry grins but she completely ignored them.

She was looking for one person and one person only. After a few minutes she saw him. Purposely, she strode toward him and stood in his way.

He stopped and looked down at her and for a second she nearly lost her nerve. Then he gave her that self-satisfied grin and that was enough for her to get it back.

She reached for him, not even noticing that people had stopped to watch.

"Susan!" Sharon's face went white. "What do you think you're doing?"

"Shut up." Shoving the woman out of the way, Susan dug her fingers into his pocket, slipped out the remote and tucked it into the back pocket of her jeans.

Sliding her hands over his shoulders, she reached up, tangled her fingers in his hair and jerked his head down to plant a possessive, full tongue, curl your toes kiss on his generous mouth.

Abruptly, she pushed him away from her and stepped back. Her lips curling into a grin at the stunned look on his face. "If you want it back...you'll have to come and get it."

Then she turned and walked away.


	7. Penalty Box

Disclaimer: All characters of StarGate and StarGate Atlantis belong to their respective writers and MGM. This is a work of fan fiction. I just want to play with them for awhile.

Penalty Box

Copyright 2009 awakethepassion

"Wait!"

Susan didn't wait for him.

She was tired of waiting.

He caught up with her before she reached her quarters but before he could touch her, Susan turned on him.

For what seemed like an eternity they stared at one another. The air was full of tension. Tension so thick that it was practically sparking between them.

But it wasn't anger. It was lust.

Sheppard was staring at her, his eyes dark and full of hunger. The muscles in his arms were taut, his hands clenched into fists so tight that his knuckles had turned white from the strain.

"What the hell do you think-"

"Shut up." Susan didn't raise her voice but her words were short and sharp.

"What?" His nostrils flared angrily and he took a step toward her.

"I said, shut up."

He took another step toward her.

"Don't." She raised her hand and took a step back, putting distance between them.

He stood there looking at her, watching her. His stare was hot. Sexual. Animal.

He wanted her. He would take her. Now. No questions asked.

But she wasn't about to let him.

Not tonight. She was too hurt...too angry. And too afraid that she might tell him what had happened.

She took another step back. He reached for her. His fingers wrapped around her wrist. Strong as steel and hot as fire. She could feel the heat of him.

"Stay."

One word. One simple word. He said it quietly but she heard the tone of his command. The look in his eyes said that he expected her to obey him.

He should have known better.

"No." She twisted out of his grip and turned away. She could still feel the heat of his eyes on her back as the door to her quarters closed.

Trembling, she laid down on the bed. Afraid and a little excited that he might force the door open, she'd curled around her pillow and waited.

But nothing happened.

She slept fitfully, part of her wondering if she'd made a mistake and part of her wanting to kick the crap out of him. At breakfast there were stares but she didn't pay them any attention. She was in too much of a bad mood to even care.

It wasn't easy pretending to herself that nothing had happened but she did it and now that it was lunch time and she was peacefully alone in the lab. Thank God...she finally had a little bit of time to relax and catch her breath.

But she couldn't. She scowled, her lips pressed together in a grim line.

The idea that he had even touched that blond bimbo made her stomach clench. And then there was Jake. She closed her eyes and shoved that thought out of her head. That was over and done with. She'd made her point and if the little prick ever tried anything again...

She shook her head, trying to clear her mind. There were better things she wanted to do with her time then worry with that. Thinking, she toyed with the box on her desk. Sheppard wasn't going to give up without a fight but this time she was going to be prepared.

Clap! Clap! Clap!

Startled, Susan jumped, shoved the package back into the desk drawer and looked up.

"What do you want?" She closed the lid on her laptop and leaned back in her chair.

Sheppard was leaning in the doorway, legs crossed and slowly clapping his hands together. He smiled slightly. "I just thought that I would drop by and congratulate you on your little performance last night."

"Go away, Sheppard. I don't have time for you today."

"Make time."

"Or what?" She challenged him.

His lips quirked slightly. He leaned forward, resting his hands on the edge of the desk. "Or I will have to give you an attitude adjustment."

"Maybe it's yours that needs the adjusting."

"After your performance last night? I don't think so."

"Don't complain. You're the one that wanted a show." She tilted back in her chair and crossed her legs, showing him that she was wearing a very short skirt under her lab coat and no panties. "If you didn't want a scene from When Harry Met Sally, you should have left your little toy alone."

His eyes darkened and he cocked his head slightly. "Which reminds me...I think you're holding something that belongs to me, Suzie Q."

"Do you mean this?" She reached into her pocket and pulled out the remote.

"Give it to me." He ordered and held out his hand.

"Sorry." She slipped it back into her pocket. "I believe that I told you that if you wanted it then you'd have to come and get it."

He wagged a finger at her. "Naughty girl. Keep talking like that and you'll get another spanking."

"Still trying to make me behave, Sheppard?"

"Somehow I think that might be a lost cause. But that doesn't mean I won't stop trying." He hooked his fingers in the pockets of his pants. The cloth pulled tight showing the beginnings of an erection.

Her eyes slid over him. He caught her stare and smiled.

"Oh, that's not the show I'm talking about." He slipped around the desk. "I'm talking about afterward. Your little...jealous...grab for my attention."

"Jealous? You really do have a high opinion of yourself, Sheppard." She turned back to her computer. "Just get out of here. I have a job to do and you're just getting in my way."

He chuckled softly. Leaning forward he hooked his foot under the edge of her chair and pulled her toward him. "I didn't appreciate your attitude and I let you get away with too much last night. Don't fool yourself into thinking that I'm going to do it again."

"Then you're going to be in for one hell of a disappointment."

"Will you still be saying that when you're flat on your back with your legs spread and begging for me to-"

"Shut up." Desire coiled through her.

He laughed, leaned forward slightly and pressed a warm hand against her thigh. Slowly, his fingers inched higher under her skirt. "You're burning for me now."

"Hands off." She gripped his wrist and pushed his hand away. "Go back to your plastic girlfriend, Sheppard. I'm sure that she'll be more than willing to make you happy."

"She does have nice lips." A small smile curled at the corner of his mouth. "You shouldn't have been so mean to her."

She tried to keep her face neutral. "Like I really care." She pushed away from the desk and stood up. "Or are you just upset because I made your little Barbie doll jealous?"

"What about your Ken doll?" He slipped his hands under the coat and around her waist. He pulled her close, nestling her between his legs. "You're gonna be in a hell of a lot of trouble if I find out that you let that little boy touch anything in my toy box."

She tightened up at his touch."Your toy box? Do you think that I belong to you?"

"Yes." He laughed quietly, bent his head and ran his tongue lightly over her skin. He nipped at her. "Did I hit a nerve? You're so tense."

"Bastard." She pushed at his arms but he only tightened his grip.

"Oh, sweetie." He slid his tongue over the line of her jaw. "That was just the start."

She was wearing a tank top and all it took was one hook of his finger to pull the top down to expose her breasts. He grunted softly and flicked his tongue over a rosy tip.

Warm hands slid down and under her skirt, his fingernails grazing along the outsides of her thighs and then sliding behind to cup her ass. Pressed against him, she could feel the heat of his erection pressing against the zipper of his pants.

Arousal curled in her belly. She wanted to run from him. To get as far away as she could, even if it meant hiding somewhere on the other side of the city. But there was something about Sheppard. Something that she wanted. Some dark sin that kept dragging her back to him no matter how much she resisted.

She wanted his touch. Needed it. Craved it. Hungered for it. She had resisted him last night but this time her body refused to listen.

She slid her arms around his neck, her fingers playing with the soft hair at the back of his neck. Gently, she brushed her lips over his mouth, teasing him. She ground against him and he sighed against her mouth.

She tugged at the zipper on his fleece shirt, her fingers pulling at the hairs on his chest. He growled and the sensation made her sex clench with excitement. Roughly, he pushed the skirt up around her waist, shoved her back into the chair and knelt down in front of her.

"What-"

"Be quiet." Sheppard ran his hands along the length of her thighs. "I'm going to do to you what I should have done last night."

She gasped when he slipped his hands behind her knees and pulled her close so that her ass was perched on the edge of the padded seat. His hot hands spread her legs apart and she bit her lip when a long finger swiped over her swollen lips.

He was on his knees in front of her, his long legs tucked under him so that he was practically under the desk.

A wicked gleam showed in his eyes when he leaned in and planted a wet kiss at the tip of her slit. She rested her head against the back of the chair as a hard knot of need started to form low in her belly. Her fingers curled in his hair and she sighed when he buried his head between her thighs and flicked his tongue over her.

A sharp knock sounded on the door. Susan jumped, looked up and suddenly tensed. Son of a bitch!

"Oh," he whispered against her thigh. "I forgot to tell you that Sharon was looking for you."

Shit! She uncurled her fingers from his hair. Breathing hard, she tried to sit up but Sheppard wouldn't let her. He slid first one and then another finger into her slick channel. Slowly, he began to stroke in and out of her and her eyes nearly rolled back in her head.

"Well, aren't you a pretty sight." Sharon flicked back a blond curl and gave her a nasty smile. "Really, Susan. First Colonel Sheppard and now this? What has gotten into you?"

Oh, nothing. Just a little Sheppard. Susan tugged the shirt up over herself and tried not to move as a hot tongue slid over her. "What do you want Sharon?"

"What do I want?" Sharon took a step into the room. Her eyes narrowed into slits. "Are you serious?"

Susan clenched her hands around the arms of the chair as a double lick nearly had her rolling out of her seat. He wriggled his fingers inside of her, tracing intricate little designs across her taunt inner walls. She braced herself and tried not to jump out of the chair.

"Sharon, unless you've got something important to say, get out." She pressed her lips together, trying to look angry. "I'm busy."

"Busy doing what? Playing with yourself?" Sharon snorted angrily. "My God, woman...have you completely lost your mind?" She waved a long nailed hand. "First you make a fool out of yourself with Colonel Sheppard and then I catch you doing...doing this!"

Susan pressed a hand over her mouth to try and stop a giggle. Not because she was laughing at Sharon but because Sheppard had found a sensitive spot on the inside of her thigh. He nibbled at her, nipping and lipping at her with his teeth and tongue.

"Oh, I'm not surprised. I knew that you would think this was funny." She crossed her arms over her chest. "But you won't be laughing for long."

"Are you threatening me?" Susan would have gotten up from the chair and gone after the bitch but Sheppard clamped his free hand around her thigh and held her so that she couldn't move.

"I'm sorry, Susan but your behavior has completely gotten out of hand." Sharon told her haughtily. "And I'm sure that John would completely agree with me."

"I'm sure that John would." Susan glanced down at the dark head between her thighs and somehow managed to keep herself utterly composed.

"Good," Sharon sneered. "Then you won't mind if we talk to Doctor Weir about your behavior."

"Are we a united front now?" Susan felt her face getting red as a rush of heat flooded through her. He was licking at her harder, making her pulse race. The muscles in her legs tensed and she almost reached down to dig her fingers into his hair.

Sharon arched an eyebrow at her. "You'll find out soon enough."

"I'm so scared." Susan leaned forward slightly and rested her hands on the top of her desk. Chest heaving, she tried to give the impression that she was pissed off when really it was the sucking motion against her sex that was ready to make her explode.

"You'd better be." Sharon smiled maliciously. "Because if I have anything to do with it I'll make sure that Doctor Weir kicks your...your kinky ass...right back through the Star Gate."

"Really? And what then?" Susan smirked. "What do you really think will happen once you've gotten rid of your competition? Do you really think that you'll have Colonel Sheppard all to your pretty self once I'm gone?"

A muffled laugh and a quick flick of a rough tongue told her that that wasn't going to happen.

Sharon took a step closer to the desk and Susan tensed. Sheppard must have heard her because the strokes of his tongue over her became more hot and hurried. His fingers dug into her and she almost snapped her thighs together because the pressure was so great. Susan's fingers clenched but somehow she managed to hang on to her sanity for a few more seconds.

"Do you think that I'm jealous of you? Get one thing straight, Susan. You don't have one thing that John Sheppard would want so if you want to keep throwing yourself at him..." Sharon's lips curled into a nasty smile. "You're going to get more trouble than you can handle."

Then Sharon laughed, spun on her heel and stalked out of the lab.

Susan tried to speak but she couldn't. Her insides felt like jelly. Fire was racing through her. It was getting harder to think much less say anything that even made sense. She could only sit there, bite her lips and try not to scream as the knot in her core unraveled in a rush of liquid fire.

Sheppard waited, still sucking and licking at her until the sound of Sharon's foot steps faded and then he pushed back the chair and slowly raised his head from between her legs. He licked his wet lips slowly, his tongue flicking out to wipe the taste of her over his mouth.

Breathing hard, she tried to scoot away from him but he was too quick.

"Don't you ever try to deny me again." He kept his eyes on her face as he swiped a finger over her wet slit. Reaching up, he tangled his fingers in her hair, pulling her down to him. His kiss was hard and possessive, bruising her lips. "You are mine. And so is this..." He let go of her hair and slid his hand over her, reaching down and trying to dig into the pocket of her coat.

"No." She slapped his hand away and pushed away from him. She stood up, tugging her skirt back down over her hips.

Sheppard was on his knees in front of her. He was still halfway under the desk and there was no way he could move unless he crawled out from under it. She reached down, grabbing his chin and forcing his head up so that he had to look at her.

"I've told you twice...if you want it then you have to come and get it." Her voice dropped to a whisper. "I won't tell you again."

She leaned closer. He smelled so good. She touched his mouth. A drop of moisture lingered at the corner of his mouth and she swiped a finger over his lips, wetting them with another taste of her honey.

He looked up at her. "And what's going to stop me from just taking it away from you?"

She ran her hand over his neck, her fingers scratching across the stubble on his chin. His pulse throbbed beneath her fingers and her lips curled into a strong and confident smile.

"Are you man enough to try?"


	8. Getting Even

Getting Even

copyright 2009 awakethepassion

Disclaimer: All characters of StarGate and StarGate Atlantis belong to their respective writers and MGM. This is a work of fan fiction. I just want to play with them for awhile.

Bliss.

Why hadn't she thought about this before? On all those nightly runs through the city before she'd met Sheppard she'd never even considered doing this. Now she wondered how she'd ever gotten along with out it.

She eased back on the blanket and pulled the sun glasses down tighter over her eyes. The sun felt so good and she was completely alone. She was isolated. The edges of the wall completely hid her from view. No one would even see her unless they were really looking.

For a second she thought about stripping off the thin tee shirt and shorts then changed her mind. Sheppard might appreciate an all over tan, not that she really cared, but there was always the chance that a Puddle Jumper might fly by over head. It wouldn't look very good if she caused someone to crash into one of the towers. Besides, it would just give Sharon more ammunition to use against her.

She sighed. Why did she have to let a thought of that conniving bitch even get into her head? Damn it, this was her time. She was not about to let that...woman...ruin her day. She was warm and she felt peaceful. Nothing was going to bother her. At least she thought so until a small sound made her realize that she suddenly wasn't alone.

"Don't we look comfy."

"Are you stalking me now?" Susan didn't even bother to move. She took a breath. She didn't need to open her eyes to know it was Sheppard standing over her. If his voice wasn't a dead give away she would have recognized that musky, spicy smell of him anywhere.

She peeked out from under the edge of her glasses as he sat down next to her. Wearing a red shirt and faded khaki shorts, he looked completely cool and relaxed. He leaned against the wall, kicked off his shoes and sat down beside her. Grinning, he rested his long legs over hers.

"You're a hard woman to track down, Suzie Q. If I didn't know better, I'd think that you were trying to hide from me." He rubbed a hairy leg over her, pushing her knees apart with his bare foot. "You're not doing that are you, little girl?"

"Why the hell would I hide from you?" She laughed. His toes rubbed against the back of her knee and she tried not to fidget.

His foot slid along her thigh, nudging her legs apart even more until his ankle was pressed close against her. He wriggled his toes against her thigh and laughed. "Now that's weird."

"What?" She tried to keep her voice calm even though the touch of him was making her nuts.

"You don't look like you've been swimming but you're awfully wet..." He dug his big toe under the edge of her very short shorts and gave her a nudge. "Especially right here."

Damn! Was there a part of the man that didn't crave sex? She pushed at his leg but not very hard. "You are an impossible man. Don't you ever stop?"

"Not when I really want something." He nudged her again and gave a low laugh. "Scratchy. Somebody forgot to shave this morning."

"Twisted bastard."

"I've got an idea." He moved his leg, hooking his foot under the back of her knee as he eased down next to her. Lightly, he touched her stomach, his hand sliding across her belly, pushing back the edge of her shirt. His hand cupped her breast, his thumb sliding across her nipple in a gentle teasing touch.

"I've afraid to ask what it is." She tried not to gasp when he blew a hot breath against her neck, his tongue flicking out to caress the soft spot behind her ear. "But knowing you, I'm sure its something extremely perverted."

"I will tell you a couple of things-" He whispered, brushing his knuckles over her. "It involves a razor and a very gentle touch."

"Not on your life." She turned her head toward him.

"Don't you trust me?" He pulled the glasses off her face.

"When your cow licks lay down straight and hell freezes over...I might." She smiled slightly.

He laughed and dropped a light kiss on the corner of her mouth. "I wouldn't hurt you, Suzie Q." He grinned wickedly. "At least not deliberately."

"Oh. So handcuffing me to a bed and spanking me are just your way of saying that you care about me." She pushed away from him and tried to sit up but he wouldn't let her.

"Are you going to tell me that you don't like it? That you don't like a little pain with your pleasure?"

He nuzzled her neck and she couldn't help a shiver of excitement.

"I'll give you that, Sheppard. You definitely are a pain in the ass."

He quirked an eyebrow and gave a husky chuckle.

She poked a finger in his chest. "That is not a suggestion so don't even think about it."

"Obviously, you think that this is some kind of negotiation, Suzie Q." He snickered, let go of her breast and slid his hand over her hip, his fingers dipping into the waist band of her shorts. "And I don't believe that I asked you what you were thinking." He scratched his fingers over her and a fresh wave of wetness coated her already slick folds. "I just want to see every inch of you nice and clean."

She grabbed his wrist. "If you think I'm going to let you get anywhere near me with a razor..."

"Think about it, Suzie Q." He rolled on top of her, pinning her down with his weight, his hand still snug between her thighs. "You can be a good girl and let me do what I want..."

"Or?"

"Or you can be a bad girl and I'll do what I want to anyway." He smiled slightly and nudged a knee between her thighs. "Either way I will get what I want."

"Oh, so that's it!" She put her hands on his chest and tried to push him off of her. "You just want that remote."

"Among other things." He slipped a finger into her. "You said that if I wanted it, I had to come and get it. But you didn't say that I couldn't make you come with me."

Before she could say a word, he sat up and pulled his hand free. He grabbed her arms and she winced slightly when his fingers tightened on the bruise hidden under the sleeve of her tee shirt. She tried to hide the expression of pain on her face but she wasn't fast enough.

"What is it?" He tugged on the sleeve, pushing it up. He looked at her, his eyes narrowing slightly. "Well?"

"Well what?"

He tapped a gentle finger against the bruise. "How did you get this?"

She shrugged. "Don't know. Probably bumped into something."

"Really." He withdrew his touch, easing his hands down over her arms to grasp her elbows. He leaned forward, resting his forehead against hers so that she had to look him in the eye. "You wouldn't lie to me would you, Suzie Q?"

"No." Susan tried to stay relaxed even though her body felt tightly strung. She kept her expression neutral, tried to keep her gaze steady so that he wouldn't suspect anything.

Jesus, if Sheppard knew...

"Then why are you so tense?"

"I'm always tense when I'm around you." Okay, he's getting suspicious. Time to change the subject.

"Why?" His hands slid over her arms.

"Probably because you're a sneaky bastard."

"Sneaky?" He let go of her arms and slid his hands over her belly, reaching up to fondle her breasts through her shirt. "I'm not sneaky. I just don't want everyone in Atlantis to know my business."

"I suppose that includes me?"

He stopped. He tilted his head and gave her a suspicious look. "What the hell is that supposed to mean?"

"Come on, Sheppard. I'm not stupid. I know that you're keeping me a secret for a reason."

"Keeping you a-" He threw back his head and laughed. "I think after your little performance on movie night everybody knows about you."

"Not everybody."

"Oh," He laughed softly. "I get it." He leaned close and brushed his mouth over hers. "You. Are. Jealous."

"The hell I am."

"Bullshit." He slid his arms around her waist, pulling her even closer. "You're so jealous you're practically a little green eyed monster." He slid his hand over her breast, his fingers pulling roughly on a taunt nipple. "Okay, maybe not so little but you're still jealous."

Anger flared up inside her even though a part of her knew that he was only teasing her. And even if she wouldn't admit it to herself, a little bit right. Roughly, she pushed his hand away. "Get off of me."

"No."

She pushed him. He tightened his grip, digging his fingers into her waist.

"Last time I'm going to tell you, Sheppard."

"Or what?" The grin disappeared from his face. His eyes were dark, hooded and dangerous.

Susan knew that she was pushing the line with him but at this point she really didn't care.

"I asked you a question, Suzie Q." His voice was a sandpaper whisper.

She gritted her teeth, wishing to hell that her insides weren't shaking like Jello. She took a deep breath and looked directly into his eyes. "Or things are going to get really serious."

He leaned back, his eyes narrowed slightly. "Don't push me, woman."

"And don't push me." She shot back. She shoved him again and then this time he slid off of her. She got to her feet and stepped back before he could grab her again. "I'm not your play thing, Sheppard. I'm not at your beck and call and I will not drop everything just because you've got an itch that needs to be scratched."

Slowly, he got to his feet. He moved closer, his every move a threat. He stopped and she thought that he was going to grab her but he only leaned down to pick up his shoes. Deliberately, he pushed past her. His mouth was set in a grim determined line and his body vibrated with anger.

Suddenly, he whirled around. Dropping his shoes, he grabbed her wrists and pushed her back against the wall. He leaned into her, pressing against her so that there wasn't a part of him that wasn't touching a part of her.

He tangled his fingers into her hair and roughly pulled her head back. His tongue slid into her mouth, tasting her. The feel of his mouth was fierce, desperate and hungry.

She tried to fight him, tried to resist him but it was useless. Her body opened to him, her mouth taking on the brunt of his kiss, her tongue as eager for the taste of him as he was for her.

She moaned into his mouth as his hands slid down to her waist. He kept his lips on hers while his fingers tugged at the waist band of her shorts. She groaned when he tugged them down over her hips, shivering a little when a cool breeze brushed over her wet sex.

"Kick them off." He broke the kiss long enough to shove the offending cloth over her knees and down to her feet.

She did as he asked and then reached for him. Her hands gripping the zipper on his shorts and tugging it down. He pressed his mouth over hers again, his tongue snaking into her mouth. He gripped her fingers, forcing her hand over him. He was hot and hard and he groaned when she pulled him free.

His hand slid over her leg as he lifted her up. She wrapped her leg around his hip. The motion opened her up and he wasted no time. The tip of him probed against her entrance. He was huge, thick and ready.

With a grunt, he slammed into her, pulled back and slammed into her again.

She dug her nails into his shoulders as he surged into her again. Each thrust was hard, forcing her to take all of him. He pressed his hands against the wall beside her head as he leaned down to nuzzle her neck.

"John..."

"Don't talk." He nipped at her throat, sliding his tongue over her. He slipped his arms under hers, pressing his hands against the wall, supporting her. He was breathing hard now, his groan filling her ear when she slid a hand over his chest. Her fingers scratched over his belly, following the light trail of hair. She slid her hand between them, her eyes widening slightly as her fingers wrapped around the smooth base of his penis.

He laughed, a low husky sound that made her shiver. "Skin on skin...feels good doesn't it?"

She tilted toward him and he slid into her completely. Liquid fire raced through her at the feel of his silky skin on hers and she nearly climaxed on the spot. She tightened around him, trying to draw him deeper. A hard knot of heat was building between her thighs. Each thrust bringing her closer and closer to the edge.

Then suddenly he stopped and pulled away from her.

"What the-" Her eyes popped open and she stared at him.

Breathing hard, he shook his head placed a hand over her mouth. "I want you, Susan and I'm going to have you." He moved his hand and slid it over her belly. His erection, still wet with her juices, lay heavy against her thigh. "But not like this."

Her heart was pounding in her chest. Shivers ran through her like electric sparks when he slid his hand over her mound. He leaned against her and his breath was a hot whisper against her mouth.

"I want to see all of you before I make you come."

2.

Susan leaned back against the head board of her bed and wondered if she'd gone completely insane. This was nuts! She was definitely putting a lot of trust in him. Maybe too much. But the feeling...God!

Sheppard was in the bathroom. She heard the water from the tap in the sink turn off and looked up as he came out. He stopped beside the bed and looked down at her with a wicked grin. He held up the razor he'd taken from the cabinet and waggled it in front of her.

"Is this new?"

She nodded.

"Good." He set the pan of water, a towel and a can of shave cream down on the bedside table. "I wouldn't want to use some rusty old razor on my delicate girl." He slipped a hand between her legs, his fingers brushing lightly over her swollen lips.

Susan bit her lip and closed her eyes as he ran his hand over her, nearly fainting when he nudged her legs apart.

"Mmm...so pretty. But you'll be a lot prettier once I'm through." He stopped for a moment and looked around. "But I don't think the bed is the best place to do this."

He grabbed her hand and pulled her up off the bed. Hands warm on her hips, he pushed her toward the couch. "Stay right here."

He went back into the bathroom and came out with a huge fluffy towel. He moved around her, rubbing the cloth gently over her swollen nipples before he spread it out on the couch and made her sit down.

She watched him as he went back to gather up the things from the bedside table. When he turned back around, her eyes focused on the smooth skin at the base of his penis. Catching her look, a slight smile curled the corners of his mouth.

He moved toward her and she heard him chuckle as he set the things down on the floor next to him. He knelt down in front of her and slipped his hands beneath her knees. He leaned in and pressed a kiss to the inside of her thigh. He looked up at her, his dark eyes glimmered with heat and her heart began to pound in anticipation.

"You know I won't hurt you." He grasped her ankles and pushed her legs farther apart. "But you'll have to be still. Can you do that?"

"Yes." She bit her lip and desperately tried not to squirm. He turned his head and she reached out to gently touch his shoulder.

He looked up at her. She touched his face, running her fingers over his stubbled jaw. "I'm putting a lot of trust in you."

"I know." He caught her hand and pressed his mouth to her palm, his teeth nipping at the soft pad of flesh at her thumb. He nipped at her wrist and then reached up to grab her other hand. He eased up and pressed his mouth to the soft skin between her breasts. When he raised his head and looked at her, his eyes were full of desire.

"When I'm through...when you feel the touch of me sliding into you...when I take what's mine..." He sighed and the feel of his hot breath made her nipples tighten. She quivered, her sex tingled hungrily. He pressed between her thighs, the rough hairs on his chest scratching over her as he leaned in to place a wet kiss on her mouth. "Oh, Suzie girl...I'm going to make you scream."

Sweet hell...

Her belly tightened as he ran his hands over her, pulling her hands down and slipping them behind her knees.

"Hold them there..." He ordered. She was spread wide, giving him free access to do whatever he planned to do. He picked up the can of shave cream and gave it a gentle shake. He squirted some of the creamy foam into one hand, using his free hand to spread the stuff over her in swift sure strokes.

He wiped his hands on the towel and then picked up the razor. Using his free hand, he pushed at the skin above her mound, holding it taunt while he slid the sharp blade of the razor over her. His touch was gentle, his tongue sliding out to lick over his lips, his face a mask of concentration.

She kept her eyes on his hands, not daring to move. Not even daring to breathe. Her whole body was tense. The heat building between her thighs making her crazy as he shaved her completely bald.

When he was through, when he was satisfied that she was smooth and clean, he dropped the razor in the soapy bowl of water and used the hot, wet towel to gently wipe away any left over cream.

"Stay here. Don't move." He got to his knees and padded into the bathroom. When he came back, he had a bottle that she had never seen before in his hands.

She tensed up when he eased back down between her spread legs, opened the bottle and poured a bit of the stuff into his hands. She caught the scent of strawberries as he rubbed his hands together and dug her nails into the backs of her knees when he slid his hands across her slick skin.

Gently, he massaged his hands over her, working in the oil until her skin warmed under his touch. He bent his head and placed a kiss on her sensitive skin. His fingers gently tugged at her folds, spreading her open so that he could flick his tongue over the sensitive nub.

Her body jerked, eager for the touch of him. A low moan slid from her lips as she edged forward on the cushions.

Damn the man! No matter how much she tried to resist him he always managed to flip her world upside down. Her head lolled back against the back of the couch, hissing slightly when he nipped at her with his teeth.

He hummed softly and made a low growl of pleasure as he licked the heat between her thighs into a roaring flame. He breathed over her, inhaling her scent. The oil warmed under his touch and a shiver ran up her spine at the sensation.

"Like that don't you?" He laughed softly. Sliding his hands over her thighs, he slipped them up to her waist and kept going until his hands were pressed firmly against her back. "Sit up."

She gripped his arms and pulled herself up. He stood up and pulled her with him, pressing against her so that his erection was nudged tight against her folds. "Now..." he grumbled against her ear. "I think we were in the middle of something."

He pulled her away from the couch, turning her so that she was facing the bed. He slipped his arms around her, pressing her back against his chest, one hand slid up to capture a nipple between his fingers while he slid the other down between her legs and over her smooth skin. Warm fingers nudged her legs apart giving him room to move.

He pushed her toward the bed. "On your hands and knees."

"No." She pushed back against him. She wasn't used to this position. It made her feel vulnerable...submissive. She wanted to be where she could watch his face, see his eyes so that she felt like she had some type of control...even if it was just a tiny bit. On her knees, bent under his will, he would have her where he wanted her. She would be under his command.

"I'm not asking. I'm telling." He shoved her forward. His hand flat on her back, he pushed her down until she had to grasp the edge of the mattress or fall over.

"And I'm not obeying." She scrambled up onto the bed and out of his reach.

"Don't make me come after you."

Seeing him standing at the foot of her bed, hot, angry and aroused was almost enough to make her do what he wanted. His eyes blazed. He reached for her and she scooted away from him.

"You're making a mistake, Suzie Q." His voice was a low grumble. "When I catch you, you'll get more than a spanking this time."

"Don't you mean, 'if' you can catch me?" She kept edging away from him, darting out of his reach before he could lay a finger on her.

"Funny." He laughed sarcastically. "Your ass is mine. And when I catch you..."

He didn't have to finish that sentence. From the hungry look in his eyes it was obvious what he meant to do to her.

"Sorry, Sheppard. You're not gonna get that chance."

Suddenly, she lunged at him, caught him off guard and knocked him flat on his back across the bed. The back of his head struck the head board, not knocking him out but stunning him long enough for her to reach down and grasp the manacles she'd kept hidden under the edges of the bed spread.

"You're not the only one that has a few connections, Sheppard." She straddled his chest, grabbed his arm and snapped the cuff around his wrist before he knew what was going on. He shook his head at the feel of the cold steel, his eyes going wide. "It's really amazing what you can order off the internet."

"Fuck!"

He bucked up against her, trying to throw her off. He tried to shove her off him but she sank her teeth into the back of his wrist. He yelped in pain and fell back against the bed, squirming against the pillows and cursing a blue streak when he felt the other steel bracelet snap around his wrist.

Laughing, she straddled his waist and ran her fingers through the dark curls on his chest, her fingers tugging at his nipples until he groaned.

"Look at me."

Sheppard opened his eyes. He glared up at her, promising her with one scorching look that she was going to pay for this.

She eased up, sliding her smooth skin over him. She reached between them, watching his eyes as she slid her fingers over him, her fingers teasing the tip of his member. His skin was so hot beneath her touch. She wanted him inside her, wanted to feel the thick heat of him, wanted to ride him until she'd milked him dry and he had nothing else to give.

But there were other things she wanted to do to him first.

"Comfortable?" She slid her hands over him, her fingers tickling over his belly, easing up over his shoulders, laughing at the way his muscles bunched into hard angry knots under her touch.

"Let me go." He tugged on the restraints.

"When I'm ready." She smirked. "Or you're too sore to take it anymore."

He growled low, like a trapped and extremely horny animal.

She leaned over him and pressed a light kiss on the corner of his mouth.

"You are mine and tonight you will do what I say. No sleeping...no getting out of this one."

She trailed a finger over him and felt him tremble under her hand.

"Tonight, you're my slut."

Dark desire flamed in his eyes.

"Tonight, I'm the one on top."


	9. Bound

Bound

Copyright 2009 awakethepassion

Disclaimer: All characters of StarGate and StarGate Atlantis belong to their respective writers and MGM. This is a work of fan fiction. I just want to play with them for awhile.

"Now what?"

Sheppard was flat on his back, tied down and as naked as the day he was born but the bastard still had the nerve to look smug. He moved his hands, the muscles in his arms straining as he pulled on the restraints.

"You've got me where you want me, Suzie Q. So what are you waiting for?"

"Why are you in such a hurry?" She straddled his waist, leaned over him and raked her fingers through the hair on his chest. "We've got all night. Don't be in such a rush." She grinned slightly.

She sat up and eased back, rubbing over his belly. He moaned softly, his erection pressing hard against her thigh. He shifted his hips, eager for the touch of her wet warmth.

"Not so fast, big boy." She pulled away from him and he grumbled in disappointment. "It was your idea to stop in the first place. If you hadn't decided to play the Master you could have been a happy boy right now."

"I'm not a boy." His eyes flashed hungrily.

"Then stop whining like one." She slid her hand over his stomach, reaching down to grasp him firmly. Lightly, she rubbed her fingers over him.

"Don't think so high of yourself, Suzie Q." Breathing heavily, he tugged on the restraints. "When I get out of these...you're gonna regret this."

"Maybe I will, Sheppard but getting to watch you squirm...making you sweat because you can't get what you want...it will be worth it." She lowered her head and he tensed. Softly, she blew a breath over his hot skin and he twitched in her hand. He lifted his hips trying to bring himself closer to her mouth.

"No, no, no...too easy, Sheppard. You want that too much." She flicked her tongue over him and he groaned, closing his eyes and pressing his dark head back against the pillows. "If you want my mouth on you, then you're going to have to wait for it."

She eased off of him and slipped to the side of the bed. She gave him an impish grin. "I've got something a little more special planned for you."

"What?" His eyes twinkled with amusement. "Whipped cream? Chocolate? A few cherries maybe?"

"No, too messy. I think this is gonna be a little bit better." She slipped off the bed. The floor felt cool on her feet as she padded barefoot to the dresser. Her fingers brushed over the CD player she'd set there and she turned back and gave Sheppard a grin when the soft sensual music started to play.

"I appreciate the effort, honey but don't you think it's kind of hard to do a strip tease when you're already naked?." He smirked.

"Did I say anything about a strip tease, Sheppard?" She laughed and eased down on the couch. Spreading her legs, she ran her hands over the length of her thighs, stroking gently. "And I would have thought that you had a better imagination than to think I'd do something as ordinary as a strip tease."

"Then what are you doing?" He was watching her, his eyes fixed intently on her hands.

"Do you remember this, Sheppard?" She stroked her hands over her smooth skin. "Do you remember the time that you caught me singing to myself?" She gave him a saucy wink. "Do you remember what the song was?"

"No." His tongue flicked out, wetting his lips. He dug his heels into the mattress, pushing himself up until his back was against the headboard. "Why don't you remind me."

"Glad to..." she purred. She reached down and picked up the CD remote from the table. Pressing a button, she moved on to the next song.

"And if you still can't remember...maybe this will help." She smiled slightly when the song began to play, sliding her hands up to gently cup her breasts, her thumbs caressing lightly over her nipples. "Getting any ideas yet?"

"No." His eyes blazed with heat. "Why don't you come over here and let me go? I might remember a lot faster."

She shook her head. "No, thanks. I think I'll stay right here. This couch is so comfortable." She ran her hands over her belly. "Too bad you're way over there. I know you'd like it."

Her stomach was fluttering, her heart pounding in her chest as she continued to tease him with every playful touch of her fingers across her skin. She closed her eyes and leaned back, her sex tightening as she stroked her fingers over her swollen lips. She heard his sharp intake of breath and felt the weight of his stare like the brush of his hand over her heated flesh.

Knowing he was watching her and couldn't touch her made her strokes a little more bold. Stiffening a finger she roughly over the sensitive nub, she imagined his tongue there and she rubbed harder, nearly bringing herself to climax. Ripples of pleasure rolled over her as she slipped her finger into her wet opening and began in move in and out very slowly.

She heard a gasp and opened her eyes to see him watching her hungrily. He was really panting now, his Adams apple bobbing with every ragged breath. He moaned, he clenched his hands into fists, muscles straining against the restraints in his effort to break free. His erection stood out straight from his body, thick and hard, the head deliciously dark and red.

"Don't do it, Suzie..." His voice was a low rumble. He sat up, inching forward until his arms were pulled back from the strength of the steel holding him away from her. "Don't do it without me."

Reaching up with her free hand she pinched a swollen nipple. The devil that he'd brought out in her made her sigh with pleasure and she shifted her hips slightly. This felt so good but then the realization that she needed something more hit her and she stopped. She opened her eyes and sat up.

Slowly, she got up from the couch and moved toward him. His eyes were dark, wild sparks of lust flashing as his muscles tensed in anticipation.

"Get back." She ordered, she leaned toward him, resting one knee on the end of the bed. Her nipples ached, little ripples of pleasure curling through her. Heat pounded between her legs. She wanted him...God, how she wanted him...but she wasn't about to let her lust get the better of her. Not when she had him like this.

He did as he was told, easing back and resting his head against the pillows. His chest heaved with every tortured breath, his eyes watching her intently as she moved to kneel beside him on the bed.

Eyes shining with need, she ran her fingers over his arm, tracing over his taunt muscles and down to his chest. "Should I start here..." She let her fingers do the walking down to his belly. "Here..." She ran a finger over him. He hissed and jerked up, hot and hard against her hand. "Or maybe I should start here..." She slid her fingers over his thigh, across his knee and down to the top of his foot. She looked up at him and grinned. "What do you think, Sheppard?"

"I don't give a damn." His breath was coming in short hard puffs. "Just start somewhere."

"Hmm..." She flicked her tongue across the top of his foot and over his ankle, the taste of him both salty and sweet in her mouth. He groaned and she looked up and gave him a saucy wink. "I think I'll just start here and save the best for last."

He fell back against the pillows and closed his eyes, his body shuttering with very flick or swipe of her tongue as she worked her way up his lanky frame. When she reached his thighs, he cried out, demanding that she give him some release but she only smiled. She crouched low, and slid her tongue over his stomach and up to his belly button.

"Oh, God..." He bit his lip and moaned when she sucked at his nipples.

Every whimper, every groan, every raspy breath that fell from his lips made her body tremble. Sliding her hands over his shoulders she reached up to tangle her fingers in his dark hair. With each press of her lips, he opened his mouth wider, his tongue darting into her mouth.

He moaned against her lips, his breath hot and sweet. "Damn you..."

She laughed softly and rested against him, her nipples tightening at the feel of the curls on his chest brushing against her. "You taste so good." She whispered. "Do you want me to taste all of you?"

"Yesss..." His body tensed and he gritted his teeth. His head lolled back against the pillows his breath coming in raspy moans. "Damn it...yes..."

"Beg me." She whispered against his mouth. She slid her hands over his sides, her fingers scraping over his ribs. "Beg me for it..."

His head twisted to the side. "I won't beg..."

"If you want it...if you want me to touch you...taste you with my mouth...you will." She slid her hands over his belly, her fingers tickling along the insides of his thighs.

She slid her hand over his thigh, her fingers tickling over his balls. His body jerked and a low, primal growl escaped from his mouth.

"Tell me, John..." She tickled him again, torturing him until she knew he had to either give in or explode. "Tell me..."

"Shit..." He twisted on the bed.

"Do you want me to stop...or keep going?" She pressed her mouth against his abdomen, licking over him in a hot wet kiss. She looked up at him with a wicked grin. "Do you want me to show you what happens to naughty little boys when they misbehave?"

"Yes..."He whimpered again and looked at her a hot and hungry look in his eyes. "Don't...don't...stop...please."

She smiled and slid back to nestle between his thighs. Gently, she touched him, running her fingers along the length of him. She knew that it was killing him to be under her control...to have to plead...to beg, just to get what he so desperately wanted. A drop of pre-come moistened the tip of him and she pressed her tongue to the salty morsel, tasting him and smiling slyly when he groaned.

"No going back now, Sheppard." She whispered softly. "Now, I get to have my fun."

"Jesus!" He cried out when she took him in her mouth. She sucked at him, her tongue swirling over him, flicking at the swollen head as she teased him with her teeth and tongue.

His feet dug into the mattress, his toes curling, his legs falling wider to give her more room. She felt him shaking, his body writhing at the feeling of the blistering wet suction of her mouth on him. He was too big for her to take all of him into her mouth and when she wrapped her fingers around the smooth base of his erection, he shouted and his hips jerked up off the bed.

She could hear him moaning, his words heavy and slurred but she caught enough to realize that he was begging her to ride him. With one last flick of her tongue, she raised up and rested her hands on his hips and straddled him. She rubbed against him, her own breath catching in her throat as the head of his penis nudged against her sex.

She reached down, gripped him gently and guided him to her entrance. He felt the warmth of her and he gave an animal like cry, his hips pushing up to meet her as she slid down over him. She spread her legs a little wider so that she could take all of him. He grunted as she slid over him and the sounds of contentment coming from his throat sounding like the raspy purr of a huge tom cat.

A hard ball of fire was growing in her belly as she rode him. She ground her pelvis against him, matching him stroke for stroke. She could feel him growing inside her, filling her up with his heat until he threw back his head and howled out his release as he exploded inside her.

Susan gasped, her thighs tightening around him, grinding against him harder, not willing to let him go until her fingers dug into his hips and her head fell back, her mouth open in a silent scream.

One last shudder and she collapsed against him, her head nestled against his shoulder, her breasts pressed against his chest. Her heart was racing as fast as his. She closed her eyes for a moment, breathing in the musky scent of him. They rested like that for so long that when his breathing finally slowed, she thought that he had fallen asleep. But when she rolled off of him and snuggled against his side, he shifted slightly and she felt the heat of his breath against the top of her head.

"Let me go."

Grinning, she raised up and looked at him. She rubbed her hand across his chest and down over his flat belly. "Ask me nicely."

"Let. Me. Go." He ground out each world.

"No." She sighed lazily and raked her fingers through the hair on his chest. "Did you know you've got a couple of gray hairs...right here?" She twirled the hairs around her finger and tugged.

"Don't, Suzie Q..." A frown creased his forehead.

"Or what?" She tugged harder, grinning at the way he winced. The power of having him under her control made her even wetter. Slowly, she eased up on her side and swung her leg over his chest, moving until she was just inches from his hungry mouth.

Laughing when he didn't answer she reached down and tangled her fingers in his hair. Gripping him roughly, she pulled his head up knowing from the way his eyes dilated and the way his tongue kept darting out to wet his lips that her scent was driving him crazy.

"Don't forget, Sheppard..." She slapped him lightly on the cheek. "I'm still the one in charge here." She let go of his hair and shinnied up over his shoulders, her thighs spread wide on either side of his head, her feet resting on his shoulders as she lowered herself toward his greedy lips.

"Not for long." His hot breath brushed over her thigh as he pressed his lips to her. His tongue found its way into her and he grunted softly as the taste of her sweet honey, mixed with his own salty flavor flooded his mouth.

Susan groaned, her nails digging into the headboard to keep herself from falling over. With his head trapped between her thighs he had no choice but to give her his full attention and he was taking full advantage of his position.

His tongue swooped over the curve of her swollen lips, biting and sucking until hot waves of pleasure were rolling through her. She cried out, her hips rocking slowly, her fingers digging even harder into the headboard until she thought her nails would break.

The stubble on his cheeks rubbed against her thighs, sending fresh waves of liquid fire through her core. Her legs clenched at the sensation and he hurried the stroke of his tongue. He was eating her up, taking as much of her as he could, driving her closer to closer to the edge.

The muscles in his shoulders bunched beneath her, his breathing hot, making her melt. She shuddered when his teeth nipped at her sex, gently sucking until she tightened up and a warm flood of wetness coated her thighs and dripped onto his lips.

Her knees felt so weak but somehow she managed to ease up off of him and slide back until she was laying on top of him. She rested her cheek against his chest, letting the heat of his body soak into her while she willed her body to stop shaking.

"Susan?"

His voice was a soft rumble, a sensuous whisper across the top of her head.

She looked up at him. His mouth was still wet from her and she gently reached up and wiped a finger over his lips. He was giving her that look, that dark, dangerous look that could bring her to her knees. A look that spoke of every erotically sinful thing that he wanted to do to her and would do if she gave him half a chance.

A thrill raced through her. Even if she had him right where she wanted him, the thought of his hands, those rough demanding hands, on her...touching her...driving her wild with desire...

It was too much.

Something wicked welled up inside her, making her belly clench with need. It was a mistake and she knew it but she couldn't help herself. Telling that little voice screaming in her head to shut up, she sat up, her hands reaching out to undo the locks that kept his hands bound.

When he was free, he sat up. He flexed his hands, stretching out his fingers to relieve the tension that had built up in his muscles. A determined look on his face he reached for her and she moved into his touch.

Hot hands roamed over her, stroking her skin. His hands brushed over her breasts, his fingers tightening until she hissed with pain then he let her go and pressed against her, his hands reaching down to cup her ass and pull her even closer to him. He nuzzled her neck, his teeth sinking into her soft skin,sucking...bruising...marking her as his. Then he pulled back and gently cupped her face in his hands.

"You know what I'm going to do to you." His voice was low, taunting. His eyes gleamed with a wicked fire. "I can't let you get away with that, Suzie Q." He shook his head. "Not without some kind of payback."

He kissed her long and hard and then he let her go. Lightly, he brushed his fingers over her cheek, sliding his hand down to grip her throat in a light choke hold. His thumb tracing along the contour of her jaw. "I think you're ready for a take down...John Sheppard style."

Susan's breath caught in her throat as their gazes locked and something white hot flared up between them...binding them tighter than any restraint ever could. She knew what he wanted, no...what he needed.

And damning herself because she knew that even with all her teasing, all her playing, she needed it...needed him, too.

"John..." leaning close, she rested her hands on his shoulders and whispered against his mouth.

He tensed, his fingers digging into her hips when she slid her mouth over him, dipping down to kiss his neck.

Lust blazed in his eyes when she raised her head and looked into his eyes.

"Take me."


	10. Re-Bound

Disclaimer: All characters of StarGate and StarGate Atlantis belong to their respective writers and MGM. This is a work of fan fiction. I just want to play with them for awhile.

Re-Bound

Copyright 2009 awakethepassion

"Where are you going?"

A hot hand grabbed her arm and pulled her down on the bed. Susan fell back and found herself hauled against a hard body. Strong arms wrapped around her, holding her still. A warm breath brushed against her ear, making her shiver.

"I'm going to take a shower." She pushed at the hairy arm pressing against her breast. "Unlike some people I have to work in the morning."

"That's in the morning." He slid a hand over her hip, stroking down the length of her thigh to grasp her knee and pull her leg up over his.

She gasped when he roughly slid into her. "God," she whimpered. "Again?"

"What do you mean 'again'?" He nipped at her ear as he thrust into her harder. "Do you think this is gonna be it?"

"Shit..." she moaned, her head lolling back against his shoulder. "You need to cut back on that Viagra, Sheppard."

"With something as hot as you..." He slid his hand over her mound, his finger tickling at the tip of her slit before he pressed his palm against her and slid into her folds. "I don't need it."

The feel of him inside her and the pressure of his finger against her sex was making her insane. She twisted her arm loose from his hold, reaching down to grasp his wrist and press his hand harder against her.

He chuckled. "Now who's the animal?"

"Just shut up and fu-"

"Don't say that word." He slid another finger into her, each stroke of his fingers matching the thrusts of his hips against her ass. "Only I can say that word." He pinched the sensitive button between his fingers. "Do you understand me?"

"Yes..." She bucked back against him, taking the length of him inside her. Her belly cramped. She felt like she was dying. Every sense...every nerve in her body felt like it was on overload. He slipped his fingers out of her and she cried out when he dug his nails into the inside of her thigh. He pulled her leg up higher over his own and then suddenly she found herself face down on the bed.

"Yes, what?"

"Yes, you crazy bastard." She reached back, her hand sliding over his hip, trying to draw him closer to her.

Laughing, he hooked his hand behind her knee, forcing it up so that he had better access then he reached up with his free hand and dragged a pillow toward him.

"Raise up." He demanded and she did as he commanded.

He slid the pillow under her hips, tilting her up. Bracing his arms he ruthlessly thrust into her again, driving her down against the bed. She dug her fingers into the bed sheets, biting her lip to keep from screaming as she arched her back and pushed back against him. He grunted as he filled her up, demanding that she take every hard inch of him and letting out a cry of his own when her walls tightened around him. She squeezed down on him a little harder and heard him hiss with pleasure at the pressure.

His breath was hot on the back of her neck as he ground into her. He was scraping her raw, driving harder and harder between her swollen lips until she couldn't stand it anymore. Throwing her head back, she clamped down on him as hard as she could, heat flooding through her as her orgasm rolled over her.

"Goddamn, woman!" The rough hair on his legs scraped against skin and she felt him shudder then he cried out and fell against her, wrapping his arms around her tightly as he climaxed inside her.

"Come on, sleepy head. Wake up." Slowly, Susan opened her eyes. John was sitting on the side of the bed, his shorts pulled up to his knees. He stood and tugged them up but they settled on his slim hips and looked dangerously close to falling off of him again. His shirt was lying on the other side of her and when he reached across her hip for it, she could smell the scent of him.

She touched his arm, running her hand over him. "I think someone needs a shower."

He laughed and caught hold of her arm, pulling her up and holding her against his chest. "I love the smell of sex...especially yours after I've been all over you." He tangled his fingers in her hair and pulled her head back so that she had to look at him. "And what's the use of getting clean when I'm just going to make you dirty all over again?"

"I don't know..." She pressed her mouth against his wrist, softly nipping. "A little water...a little soap. Things could get pretty slippery."

He slid his free hand over her belly. Pulling the sheet back, he shoved his hand between her legs and thrust a finger into her. He wriggled his finger and his lips curled into a smile when she arched her back and pressed into his touch.

"You're slippery enough ready." He pulled out of her, wiping his hand along the length of her thigh. "But I guess it wouldn't hurt to get a little wetter."

He stood up and shoved the shorts back down over his hips and off his legs. He reached for her, sliding her legs over the edge of the bed and then pulling her up. He moved her so that she was in front of him and then leaned down to nip gently at the back of her neck. " We'll have to make it quick though. I've got something special planned for you."

"Like what, may I ask?"

"No, you may not." He mocked her tone and then gave her a little shove toward the bathroom door. "Besides, you'll find out soon enough."

They were in and out of the shower in record time. Susan was disappointed when he kept his word that they would make it quick. Pulling her out of the shower, he didn't even take time to dry off before he was dragging her back into the bedroom.

"Here, put these on." He dug through her dresser and came up with a loose tee shirt and a pair of sweat pants. He threw them at her and slipped into his own shirt and shorts. He'd barely given her time to even pull on a pair of shoes before he was gripping her arm and steering her toward the door and out into the eerily quiet hallway.

"Where are we going?" She had no idea what time is was but from the dim look of the lights it was late.

"Guess." He gave her a wicked grin as they neared the closest transporter, pulling her inside as the door opened. "And you only get one."

She watched his hand as he pressed a finger to the panel and a slight grin crossed her face. "Your secret place, huh?" She crossed her arms over her chest and arched an eyebrow at him. "Must be something kinky."

He just laughed and pushed her out when the doors opened behind them. But he wasn't ready to go just yet.

"Come here, woman." He ran his hands over her arms, lightly teasing then he gripped her hard and pulled her against his chest. His eyes were dark with desire and he leaned down and pressed his mouth over hers. His hand slid over her neck, reaching back to cup the back of her head. His kiss was so desperate...so hungry that it made her knees feel weak. She sighed against his mouth and dug her fingers into the front of his shirt just to hold on to him.

The hallway was cool but his hands were so hot on her skin that she barely noticed it. Reaching up, she wrapped her arms around his neck, slowly she tangled her fingers in his dark hair and abruptly pulled away from his kiss. He grunted softly when she jerked his head back and a slight smile played at the corners of her mouth at the surprised look on his face.

"Why the hell are you making me wait?"

With a low chuckle, he reached up and unwrapped her arms from around his neck. Taking hold of her wrist in a firm grip, he turned and headed down the hallway, making sure to keep her close to him. Finally, he stopped and she bumped into him, earning a lusty grin from him when her breast pressed into his arm.

He raised his hand and placed it against the wall. Slowly, it opened to reveal the massive bed and...something new. Her eyes widened and she heard Sheppard laugh softly as the lights brightened to reveal the thing that sat in the corner of the room.

"What the hell-" She gave him a sly look. "Just what kind of connections do you have, Sheppard?"

"The good kind." He moved behind her and she felt the heat of him but he made no move to touch her. His hot breath caressed her ear, making her tremble. "And it's amazing what you can order off the Internet."

"You're crazy." Her breath caught in her throat and she took a step forward. She felt him behind her, hovering close.

"Are you scared?" He whispered softly and she jumped even though she knew that he was right behind her.

"No." She licked her lips and warily eyed the padded leather points of the cross in front of her. It was metal and had soft restraints on all four points. Suddenly she saw herself strapped naked to it while he did all sorts of wonderfully naughty things to her. She took a deep breath and turned her head to look at him, gracing him with a seductive smile. "You've already tied me to a bed once, Sheppard. What makes you think that I would be afraid of this?"

"Mmm...that's my girl." He laughed and slipped his hands over her hips. His fingers slid under the edge of her tee shirt and he quickly tugged it up over her head. Cool air brushed over her, making her nipples harden. Tension coiled low in her belly when he pushed the loose pants down over her hips. He knelt down behind her as he pulled them down and she gasped when he nipped sharply at the back of her thigh.

Standing up, he put his hand under her elbow and led her over to the cross. His eyes never left her face as he turned her and pressed her back against the cool metal. Her breath quickened when he lightly gripped her wrists and pushed her hands up to lightly wrap first one and then the other in the soft restraints.

"Alright?" He smiled slightly when she nodded. Leaning forward, he pressed his mouth to the soft skin between her breasts.

She closed her eyes when he slid his tongue over her, tasting her as he slid down to kneel at her feet. Warm hands brushed over her thighs and down the length of her legs.

"Spread your legs."

She opened her eyes and looked down to see him looking back up at her. She did as he asked, her skin warming to his touch as he curved his hands around her ankles so that he could wrap the soft restraints around them. When he was satisfied, he stood up, running his hands over her. A hand slid between her legs and he laughed softly.

"Keep your eyes on me, Suzie Q." He stripped the shirt over his head and tossed it to the floor on top of hers. His fingers went to the zipper of his shorts and she licked her lips at the site of him when he pushed them down and stepped out of them.

He eased between her thighs and slid a hand over her belly, reaching down to stroke his fingers over her before he parted her folds. He was already thick and hard and he pressed forward slightly, nudging the tip of him into her and then pulling back.

She started to close her eyes again and he raised his hand and lightly slapped her on the cheek. "I told you to look at me." His fingers dug into her hips. "I want to see your face. I want to know just how much you can take."

Roughly, he drove himself into her and she cried out at the heat that rushed through her.

"Shh..." He captured a breast in his hand, his lips sucking the nipple into his mouth. Hungrily, he suckled her, nipping at her with his teeth until she cried out before he slowly raised his head and looked at her. "You're not that sore...yet."

He touched her lightly, tickling his fingers over her rib cage making her squirm. She bit her lip, trying not to giggle as he teased her. She gasped sharply when his hands slid down to cup her ass in a tight grip. He pulled her forward, tilted her hips and then buried himself deep inside her.

"You're closing your eyes again." He whispered and nipped at her chin with his teeth.

Slowly, she opened her eyes and looked at him. Hunger burned in his eyes and a spark of heat began to coil low in her belly. She already felt stretched to the limit but her body didn't care. Her hands strained against the restraints, she wanted to touch him...to dig her fingers into him and never let him go.

He laughed softly and leaned against her, resting his weight on her and pressing her back against the cool metal. He rested his forehead against her shoulder, his breath fanning hot against her skin, the hairs on his chest scraping over her breasts as he slowly began to move his hips.

He took his time, each stroke going deeper and deeper until she thought she was going to scream.

"Mmm...so good." He slid his hands over her as he reached back to grasp the metal behind her. She was wrapped tightly in his arms now and even tied down with his body pressing against his, she managed to meet him thrust for agonizing thrust. "God..." He reached up with one hand, his fingers tangling in her hair as he pulled her head back. "Why do you drive me so crazy?"

He pressed his mouth over hers in a hot wet kiss. He was torturing her, slowing his pace, driving her crazy with each languid push of his hips. She whimpered and her insides tightened around him making him groan. Reaching up, he undid the ties around her wrists then slid his hands over her back, supporting her. She fell against him, wrapping her arms around his neck and holding onto him tightly while he made love to her.

In the back of her mind she knew that something had changed between them. This wasn't something hot and hurried. He wasn't trying to dominate her or make her bend to his will. She could feel it in his arms, the way he held her...his fingers were calloused making his touch rough, but under it all she could feel the tenderness in his hands.

She didn't know what she had said or done to make him suddenly so gentle but it excited her more than anything he'd ever done to her before. Just the light touch of his fingers stroking over her was driving her wild. It was all she could do to hold on to him and it was getting harder and harder to keep her eyes locked with his as he moved in and out of her with deep even strokes.

Sweat rolled down his face to drip between her breasts. She slid her tongue along the line of his jaw, drawing the salty taste of him into her mouth.

Suddenly, he puffed out a breath of air and let her go. She clasped her arms around him tighter as he reached back to grasp the metal behind her again. Fire blazed to life inside her as he arched his back. His body quivered as he thrust into her harder, making her take all of him. Then roughly, he pulled out of her and pressed his hand against her chest, holding her in place while he reached down to undo the restraints around her ankles.

Cool air rushed over her but then just as quickly warmed when he lifted her in his arms and turned her toward the bed. He shoved her back and pressed between her thighs. She wrapped her legs around his hips, hooking her feet behind his back and crying out when he entered her again.

He gripped her hips, holding her tightly and she slid her hands over his arms, pulling him down to her. Her body trembled, and she clung to him, her walls clutching at him...holding him inside of her. She heard his name fall from her lips in a savage scream of joy as the shock of intense pleasure sent her flying over the edge.

John was panting now and his head fell back when he felt her rush of liquid heat, his chest rising and falling with each desperate breath. He was close, so close and she knew from the way his body stiffened that he was ready to let go. He fell against her, his arms cradling her to his chest as he swelled inside of her. One more thrust of his hips and he moaned against her neck and emptied himself inside of her.

Susan had never felt so good or so satisfied as she lay there trapped under his warm, solid weight. She ran her hands over him, lightly tracing her fingers over the firm muscles of his back and shoulders as he lay there on top of her. His heart was pounding against her breast, his breath hot on her neck as he struggled just to catch his breath.

"John.." she touched his cheek, brushing back the loose strands of hair back from his sweaty forehead.

"Shh..." He raised up and looked down at her, a soft satisfied smile on his face. "Don't say anything. Let's just go to sleep."

Wrapping his arms around her, he eased up off the bed and pulled her with him. Reaching down, he tugged the covers back and she slipped inside. The sheets felt cool on her skin and then he was beside her, his body snuggled close to hers. He pulled the cover over them and then slipped his arms around her, pulling her back until she was tight against him.

She turned her head and he captured her mouth in a light teasing kiss before he let her go and nestled against her back as she rested her head against his arm.

She was nearly asleep when she heard his soft whisper against the back of her neck.

"I promise, Susan. I won't leave you anymore."


	11. Retribution

Disclaimer: All characters of StarGate and StarGate Atlantis belong to their respective writers and MGM. This is a work of fan fiction. I just want to play with them for awhile.

Retribution

copyright 2009 awakethepassion

1.

John turned on his side and watched her as she slept. Damn it, but she was beautiful.

Her dark hair lay in sweaty ringlets across her forehead. The air in the room had become warmer, the heat of their love making having kicked the temperature up a notch. The sheet lay bunched around her waist exposing her round firm breasts to him. He reached out, his fingers itching to stroke over those rosy tips until they turned hard under his hand. Gently, he eased toward her until he was close enough to feel the heat of her body.

She didn't move. Slowly, he lowered his head and touched his hand to her side, resting just below the curve of her breast. She sighed and turned toward him slightly. One arm curved up behind her head, but she didn't wake up. He brushed his thumb against the soft swell of her skin and felt her shiver. Gently, he cupped her in his hand. She felt so warm and heavy against his fingers, the swelling tip so inviting that all conscious thought left his mind.

There was nothing left but the urge to touch her, taste her...take her into his mouth.

He lowered his head and she shifted, murmuring softly when his hair brushed along the side of her arm. Slowly, he slid his tongue over her, dropping hot nipping kisses along her soft skin until his mouth settled over her. She moaned and arched her back when he suckled her. His tongue lapped at her, sliding firm and rough over the hard tip, his teeth tugging and sucking until she cried out.

Her eyes fluttered open and he saw the desire rising deep and hot in her amber eyes. She reached out to touch him and he grabbed her hand, wrapping his fingers around her wrist and forcing it back up over her head. He kept his eyes on hers as he rose up and reached out to grasp her other hand.

She shivered under him, making him tense when she pressed her mouth against his chest, sliding her tongue over him until he almost forgot what he was trying to do. He shook his head, trying for the moment to not think about the way her tongue was swirling over him as he locked first one then the other handcuff around her wrist's.

"John..."

"Shh." He eased back down over her and used his knee to nudge her legs apart. He settled snugly between her thighs. The tip of him pressed into her and a quiet whimper slipped out of her mouth. "We've only got a couple of hours before the sun comes up. I don't want to waste time." He scratched his cheek across the soft skin of her neck. "Do you?"

"Would you stop if I told you 'no'?" She moved under him, her head twisting against the pillow she uttered a soft cry when he slid into her.

"No." His laugh was soft and all male. His hands tightened around hers when she tilted her hips and took the length of him into her silky warmth.

He groaned when she wrapped her legs around him and began to move her hips in tune with his slow even thrusts.

"Then don't stop."

2.

John was in a good mood as he made his way down the hall toward Elizabeth's office. Even without that much sleep he still felt pretty damn good. He smiled slightly as he knocked and stuck his head inside the door.

"Elizabeth, can I talk to you for a second? I need to ask you something." He grinned and his handsome face lit up with humor. He stuffed his hands in his pockets and rocked back on his heels slightly. "A favor actually. Maybe a couple if I'm lucky."

She looked up at him and a slight smile crossed her pretty features. "Absolutely, Colonel." She waved a hand at the chair in front of her desk. "Please, have a seat."

"Actually, John..." She was still smiling as he sat down then she got up and walked to the door. She closed it and when she turned back around her expression had turned serious. "I've been hoping that you'd show up this morning."

"Really?" John asked, a surprised look on his face. "Why?"

"I had a rather interesting visitor this morning." Her fingers trailed over the file on the desk in front of her. She raised an eyebrow slightly. "I take it that you're familiar with a Doctor Sharon Arnold?"

He glanced at the file and then tensed when he saw the name written on it. His expression darkened. Well, he had been in a good mood. He clasped his hands, lacing his fingers together to keep from digging his nails into his palms. That god damn bitch!

Elizabeth sighed. "I can see from your expression that you do." She slid the file across the desk. "I was hoping that you might enlighten me on just what the hell is going on."

He looked at the file like it was some kind of dangerous animal. "I don't know what you're talking about."

"John, listen..." She leaned forward slightly, resting her hands in front of her. "We're friends...aren't we?"

He scowled. "You know we are."

"And you know that I have never have and never will interfere with your personal life..."

"Then don't start now." The words were out of his mouth before he could stop them.

Her eyes widened in surprise. "John!"

He rubbed a hand across his face. "Listen, Elizabeth, I'm sorry. I shouldn't have snapped at you. You didn't deserve that."

"Then what she says is true?" Elizabeth relaxed a bit but not by much. The smile had disappeared as quickly as it had appeared. He was suddenly tense, on edge...coiled like a snake ready to strike. He was trying to hide it but his body practically vibrated with emotion.

"Depends on what she said." He leaned back in the chair and crossed his legs. He gave her an intense look and she shifted slightly in her chair. He knew he was making her even more uncomfortable than she was already was but right at the moment he really didn't care. "And I'm hoping that you'll tell me."

She looked down at the file again and then up at him. "John..." She sighed and he could tell that she was trying to think of the right words to say. She chewed on her lip and then finally looked up at him.

"If you're having a problem with Doctor Walker..."

"Her name is Susan. And no. I'm not having a problem with her.." He gave her a level look. "Elizabeth, I can tell from your face that you know all about what happened on movie night. "

"I don't think that there's anyone in the city that doesn't. But I don't listen to gossip." She smirked slightly and then her expression turned completely serious. "I know that you can handle things pretty well yourself, but if you are having a problem...John, I would hope that we're friends enough that you would confide in me."

"I told you, I'm not having a problem." He uncrossed his legs and leaned forward. He tapped a finger against the file. "And especially not with Susan Walker. I can assure you that what people saw or what they think they saw, is not necessarily what happened."

"According to Doctor Arnold, you are and it was."

"Then Doctor Arnold is mistaken." His scowl deepened. "If anything, she is the one I'm having the problem with." His eyes darkened with anger. "But I can handle her."

"Then Doctor Walker...Susan...this thing with her..." His gaze flickered slightly and she saw the rush of heat that reddened his face at just the mention of her name. "Is it..." She laughed shakily. "Are the two of you...serious?"

"Yes." He said it simply and without hesitation. "At least I am."

A knowing smile crossed her face and suddenly she understood the look in his eyes. Reaching out she picked up the file, opened a drawer in her desk and dropped it inside. "Then I'll leave you to take care of it."

Smiling at him, she crossed her arms and leaned back in her chair.

"Now, what kind of favor's are you going to try and sweet talk me into doing for you?"

3.

"Colonel Sheppard...John!"

He tensed when he heard that reedy voice behind him and he picked up his pace. He could hear her foot steps behind him, hurrying to catch up. He was so angry. Even if Elizabeth had agreed to grant both his favors, all he wanted to do was get away, maybe grab Susan, haul her onto the first Puddle Jumper he saw and just get out of the city for awhile. He was supposed to be meeting her for breakfast but just the thought of food right now left a sour taste in his mouth.

And after his talk with Elizabeth the last thing he wanted to do was look at the woman barreling down on him.

"John!" She called out again, closer this time. "I need to talk to you. It's about Doctor Walker!"

This time he did stop. Shit. He shook his head slightly. Dammit, he should have known better than to even give that woman the time of day. All he'd meant to do was tease Susan, make her nuts and even a little bit jealous.

Now it was all coming back to bite him hard on the ass.

Plastering what he hoped was a neutral smile on his face, he turned around and had to take a step back. God damn, the woman was fast! She was nearly on top of him.

"Sharon..." He nodded slightly.

"Good morning, Colonel." She laid her hand on his arm and smiled. "I was hoping to catch you this morning, maybe invite you to have breakfast with me so that we could discuss our...mutual problem. I hope you don't mind but I've already arranged a meeting with Doctor Weir to discuss Susan's behavior." She smiled like a simpering school girl and stroked her fingers over his arm. "I was hoping that you would join me."

"I have an appointment this morning." He stiffened at the way Sharon said her name, as if Susan were some nasty thing she'd picked up on the bottom of her shoe.

"But you've still got time don't you?"

His eyes narrowed slightly and his hand curled into a fist. He took a deep breath. It was now or never and he knew that he might as well get it over with. If he waited any longer he wasn't sure what he might do. "No, I don't and there's not going to be a meeting, Sharon. It's been called off."

He turned to go but she grabbed his arm and pulled him back around to face her.

"Then you agree with me..." She smiled. "I'm so glad, John-"

"I had a little talk of my own with, Elizabeth." Something dark flashed in her eyes and her fake smile faltered when he removed her hand from his arm. "I thought it was time to set a few things straight."

"What things?" She smiled, showing even white teeth and all John could think was that she looked like a hungry shark.

He leaned forward slightly. "Stop it."

"What?" She tried to act surprised.

"Drop the act."

"What act?" She tried to touch him again but he moved out of her reach.

"You're not innocent, Sharon." He smiled cruelly. "You went to Elizabeth...deliberately...behind my back."

"I-"

"Keep it because I don't want to hear it." He raised a warning hand and shook his head. "You know, I hoped that I could do this easy, tell you the truth and let you down without too much hurt but damn it...I think you knew the whole fricking time."

"Truth? Knew what? John, what are you talking about?"

"Don't play stupid, Sharon." He took a deep breath and plowed on ahead. "You know you were never Susan Walker's competition. You knew I was just trying to make her jealous by flirting with you. And you thought if you threatened her you'd scare her off and pave the way for you to slide right into my bed."

"How did you-" Her eyes widened in alarm.

"Do you remember when you went to her office? Do you remember when you threatened her? When you promised her you'd do whatever you could to get her kicked out of Atlantis so you could have me? And don't deny it because I know it's what you meant."

Her face went white. "I didn't..."

"I heard the entire conversation." He loomed over her, pushing her back.

"You couldn't have...how-" She was spluttering now.

"Because I was under the desk the whole time." He stared down at her. "Did you really think it was you making her squirm?"

The realization of what he meant hit her and her eyes went wide and she struck at him like a snake. Her hand whipped up and his head rocked back when she slapped him hard across the face.

"You son of a bitch. You used me." She was shaking with fury.

"Yes." He admitted, his jaw stung where she'd struck him but he ignored the pain. "I did and I'm sorry...but not about all of it."

She wrinkled her nose as if she smelled something rotten and gave him an icy look. "Like you could ever use me to make that...that cow...jealous!"

"Shut your mouth." His palm itched and it was all he could do to not slap that arrogant smile off her face. He took a menacing step toward her and her face paled. "I'm not going to lie about using you to make her jealous and yes, I am sorry if I hurt you." He pointed a finger at her. "I let you slap me because I deserved it.. But I won't hear you talk about her that way."

She moved away and pointed a shaking at him. "You are going to regret this, Sheppard."

"I already do." He whispered back.

He watched her back as she walked away. Ram rod stiff and taunt with anger. God, but he had the feeling that events had just taken a hard and very nasty turn.

And it was all his fault.

Damn! Could this day get any worse?

4.

Sharon was seething. That son of a bitch! Her hands curled into fists. How dare he use her like that? Angrily, she stalked down the hall toward her office. On her way she had to pass by the Mess Hall and as she went by she saw a familiar blond head. She stopped, staring at him and then a cold smile touched her lips.

She walked up the steps and toward the table where he sat. He looked up, his eyes widening slightly when she pulled out the chair across from him and sat down.

"You're Jake, right?"

"Yeah." His eyes narrowed slightly. "Do I know you?"

"You might." She folded her arms in front of her and leaned forward slightly on the table. "We met...briefly on movie night." She tilted her head, her lips curling into a nasty smile. "I believe you were with Doctor Walker...Susan Walker?"

His eyes darkened and he pushed his chair back from the table. "I've got to go Ma'am."

"Not so fast." She reached out and grabbed his hand before he could get up. "I believe you and I have a little something in common, Jake."

"What?" He looked at her hand and then up at her but he didn't try to pull away.

"Colonel Sheppard and Susan Walker." She replied coldly and her eyes flared with anger. "How do you feel about a little payback?"

5.

Susan hummed to herself as she sat at her computer, reading over the letter she'd just written. The lab was quiet at this time of the morning and she delighted in the time she had the place to herself. It gave her a chance to think and calm her nerves before the day started. She leaned back in the chair and smiled slightly to herself.

She loved her job in the lab. Loved working with the plants and herbs as they tried to find a better way for the city to support itself, without having to rely on trade with other worlds all the time. She'd even been off world a few times with some of the survey teams but as far as she was concerned it hadn't been enough.

Sometimes a girl just wanted more. And lately, this girl wanted to get out from behind a desk and stretch her legs.

She bent forward slightly re-reading the letter when she heard a noise behind her. She turned her head, the smile on her face fading when she realized it wasn't Sheppard standing behind her.

Her hands clenched into fists at her side. "What do you want, Jake?"

"Doctor Walker?"

She was trying to get finished before Sheppard showed up for their breakfast rendezvous. She didn't need this shit. Slowly, she got up from her chair and stepped behind it, moving so that she wasn't trapped behind the desk.

"I..." He cleared his throat. "I just wanted to..."

"Apology accepted." Susan answered roughly and pointed at the door. "Now please leave."

His head snapped up and a dark expression crossed his face. Slowly he took a step toward her.

"Don't be stupid, Jake." She took a step back keeping the chair between them. "I meant what I said last time."

"All I wanted to do was apologize." His voice was low. Dangerous. "I know things got a little heated between us. I was just hoping we could...you know...be friends. Maybe we could start over."

"There is no thing between us, Jake." She shook her head. "There never was and there never will be. If you leave now, I'll pretend that you were never here."

"Why?" He sneered as he moved closer. "Afraid your boyfriend might find out about us? That you were coming on to me?"

"I never came on to you." She gave him a cold look and pointed toward the door again. "Get out."

"What's the matter, Doc?" He moved closer. His lips twisted into a nasty smile, his fingers reaching to undo the buckle on his belt. "Too scared to finish what you started?"

"Jake..."

"I heard that you like it when Sheppard gives it to you hard and rough." His fingers were on his zipper. "Smart mouth, whore." He licked his tongue over his lips. His eyes were shining with lust, the smell of his animal like arousal hanging heavy in the air. "I'm really going to enjoy hearing you scream."

He lunged forward but before he could touch her his face went red and he dropped to the floor. He was on his knees, bent forward, his arm twisted up behind his back. Sheppard was behind him, his face dark with fury, his mouth set in a grim line.

Lightly, he moved his hand over Jake's wrist and the younger man howled with pain.

"You lay one hand on her and I will rip your god damn arm off."

He said it quietly but Susan heard the dangerous tone in his voice. Jake squirmed trying to break Sheppard's hold on his arm. John barely moved, his fingers skimmed over the younger man's wrist and Jake screamed like a girl.

"John, don't!" Hearing booted feet heading their way down the hallway, she stepped forward and placed her hand on his arm. "He's not worth it."

But he wasn't hearing her. His eyes narrowed angrily and he tightened his hold, wrenching Jake's arm up a little higher. Jake's face went white and he looked like he was about to pass out.

"John..."

Too furious to listen, he tightened his grip and Jake howled and went to his knees. John leaned over him, a grim smile on his face. "I ought to break it off and shove it down your damn throat."

Susan tightened her grip on his arm. John was so angry. He looked mad enough to kill and she knew that if she couldn't get him to listen, if she couldn't get him to stop then they both might regret it.

"John, please...listen to me. Let him go. Let your men handle him."

He turned on her angrily, his lips twisted in a nasty snarl. "You're defending this little shit? After what he just-"

"No., I'm not defending him." She said sharply. "I'm trying to stop you from making a mistake."

Something cold touched his eyes. He let go of Jake's arm and shoved him roughly against the wall. Breathing hard, he turned to her. He started to say something and then stopped as Lorne practically skidded into the room. He halted, his gaze going from Sheppard to the figure leaning against the wall, groaning and whimpering in pain.

He stepped forward slightly and gave Sheppard a questioning look. "Sir?"

"Get him out of here." John barked and gave a curt nod toward Jake. "Take him to the infirmary. Get Beckett to check his arm out, make sure its not broken, lock him up for a few hours so he can cool down. I'll decide what to do with later since Doctor Walker seems to think that I'm making a mistake."

Lorne looked at her and then at Sheppard. He hesitated and from the look in his eyes he knew what was going on.

"I gave you an order, Major. Now do it." He snapped angrily then he took a deep breath and gave her a look so full of scorn that her breath caught in her throat.

"John, please...don't be like this. Will you please listen to me?" She reached out a hand but he only stepped back out of her reach.

"When you've got something I want to hear, I will." Then he turned, pushed past Lorne and strode angrily from the room.

Fury raced through her as she watched him go. Damn him!

She started to go after him then stopped. She turned around and saw Lorne standing there giving her a questioning look as he hauled Jake to his feet.

"Ma'am...are you okay?"

"I'm fine, Major." Her gaze shifted to Jake. "Just please...just please get him out of here."

Lorne gave her a look then he nodded and hoisted Jake up by the back of his jacket and practically shoved him out of the lab. When he had gone, she sat back down at her desk and turned back to her computer.

She wanted to go after John and try to make him listen to reason but she knew that with the mood he was in he wouldn't listen to her anyway.

She scowled angrily as she stared at the screen. If Sheppard wanted to be an ass she'd be damned if she'd go running after him.

6.

Quietly, John walked into what served as Atlantis's brig. The boy was sitting in the corner with his head down. He was apparently so lost in his own little world that he hadn't seen John come in.

"You son of a bitch."

Jake started and looked up. John leaned against the wall, his head back, one foot propped up and his arms crossed across his chest. His face was calm but there was a cold fury in his eyes.

"Colonel..." Jake's lips curled into a nasty smile. "I knew you'd show up sooner or later."

"Shut up." Sheppard scowled. His lips thinned angrily and he just stood there and stared.

"Did you come here to threaten me? Beat me up?" Jake smirked and leaned back against the metal bars, copying Sheppard's pose. "Defend your whore?"

"I said, shut up." His eyes flared angrily. He watched the boy. Slowly, he straightened his leg and moved away from the wall. His arms still crossed over his chest, he circled around the holding cell. Jake watched him, following him with his eyes.

God, but he wanted to put his fist right through the smug bastard's mouth. Slowly, he kept walking, his eyes never leaving Jake's face. He told himself that he just wanted to scare him, put the fear of God into him, but John knew that wasn't the truth. He wanted to kill the little bastard.

Finally, he stopped and uncrossed his arms. He leaned forward, pressing his hands to the bars. Jake stood his ground but his tongue flicked out to nervously lick his lips.

"You know..." Slowly, John began to tap his fingers against the cold metal. "I've really been thinking about what I should do with you. No..." He shook his head and his voice dropped an octave. "No, what I want to do to you."

Jake didn't say anything, he just stood there and stared, smiling that arrogant smile. John seethed, he was getting madder and madder than he already was. His lips curled into a bitter smile and disgust flared in his eyes.

His fingers kept tapping against the bars then he reached down and pulled his knife from it's sheath. Slowly, he twisted it in his hand, his fingers playing over the hilt. Jake's eyes flickered from his eyes to the razor sharp blade. A cruel smile twisted John's lips when he saw that smug smile fade and a look of fear flash in the boy's eyes.

"Don't piss on yourself, kid. I'm not gonna gut you." He leaned closer and tilted his head slightly, his eyes narrowing into slits. "Although I should."

"I'm not afraid of you, Sheppard."

John pounded his fist against the bar in front of him. Jake jerked back like a snake had struck at him. Breathing hard, John pointed a finger at him.

"If you open your mouth and say one more god damn word I will do worse than just gut you." His lips twisted into a grimace as he pushed the button to open the cell door and when it opened he stepped inside.

Just like he knew he would Jake lunged at him and John was ready for him. He pulled back his arm and planted his fist squarely on the younger man's nose. Jake grunted and staggered back. John hit him again and again until he fell to the floor and lay there whimpering and moaning.

John wasn't in the mood to be merciful.

With slow measured steps, he moved toward the younger man until he was looming over him. His fingers still wrapped around the hilt of the blade, he kicked Jake over on his back and stood over him, looking down. Blood poured out of Jake's nose and over his mouth. He reached up, trying to wipe his hand over his face but John kicked his hand out of the way and pressed his boot down hard on his chest.

"I want you to know this before the Daedalus comes to haul your sorry ass out of here." Jake wheezed and tried to push him off only to grunt in pain when John kicked him hard in the ribs. His eyes darkened. "If you ever lay a hand on Susan Walker again, I will gladly take this knife and cut every inch of you until there is nothing left of you for this blade to kiss."

Jake met his gaze, hate burning clear in his eyes. "Go to hell, Sheppard. The bitch came on to me."

"So it was you. You didn't even try and deny it." John's laugh was bitter and cold. "Not only are you stupid but you're fucking pathetic too. If you think I'm going to believe that she would even want to touch a stupid little prick like you-" Jake hissed when he kicked him again but John was beyond caring.

Kneeling down he wrapped his fingers around Jake's throat. Digging his fingers in, he lifted his head up and then slammed him back down against the floor. "And you'd better be glad that she didn't tell me it was you to began with or you'd be dead already."

"You're not scaring me." Jake managed to wheeze out.

"Good." John let go of his hair and slowly stood up. "Then I won't feel any guilt when I kill you."


	12. Revelations

Disclaimer: All characters of StarGate and StarGate Atlantis belong to their respective writers and MGM. This is a work of fan fiction. I just want to play with them for awhile.

Revelations

Copyright 2009 awakethepassion

1.

For the rest of the morning Susan threw herself into her work even though she was so mad that she could have chewed nails. She was mad at herself but she was even angrier at Sheppard.

She'd known that Sheppard had a dark side. A side that he kept hidden and closed off from even his closest friends.

She just hadn't thought that he would turn it on her.

She rubbed a hand across her aching forehead. Damn it. How could she have been so damned stupid?

She knew deep down that she had made a serious mistake. Not only where Sheppard was concerned but with Jake too. It had pleased her to see him on his knees, groveling and sniveling in pain but it hurt her even worse to think of what could have happened. And she couldn't let that happen to John. Not because of her stupidity. She should have known that it would all back fire and blow up in her face because the dumb ass couldn't see that she was really only trying to help him.

"We need to talk."

She started when a shadow fell across her desk and a strong hand touched the back of her lab coat. Shit! She looked up, Sheppard was standing over her. His face was grim and dark with anger, his lips set in a thin hard line. Every line of his body was tense.

She tensed and turned back to her computer. "I'm busy."

"Then get un-busy." He snapped.

"Sheppard, I don't have time..."

"Make time." He pushed the top of the lap top down, nearly catching her hands on the key board. "Now get up."

"Sheppard! What the hell do you think you're doing?" She jerked back. The room had stilled and she knew that people were watching and listening but she really didn't care.

"Not here." He slipped his hand under her elbow and practically dragged her out of her chair. He didn't wait for a protest and from the furious look on his face, he wouldn't have cared or listened to one. He just pulled her along with him and expected her to keep up.

"Where do you think you're hauling me off to?"

"Some place a little more private." He led her down the hallway, taking twists and turns until a door opened and she found herself standing on the steps leading down to the East Pier.

"What the hell are we doing out here?"

"I told you. We need to talk." He put his hand on her shoulder. "Now shut up and sit down."

She pushed his hand away. "I think you'd better tell me what's going on, Sheppard. Now."

"And I think you'd better shut up and sit down."

Her eyes narrowed angrily. "I put up with a lot from you, Sheppard. But I'll be damned if I'll put up with this."

She turned around and started to walk away but his next words stopped her.

"Why didn't you tell me it was Jake?"

She turned back slowly. "What?"

"Don't act like you don't know what I'm talking about." A shadow crossed his face. His voice sounded thin and strained. "And don't try to lie either. You're better than that."

She took a deep breath. "Maybe I didn't tell you because it was none of your business."

"None of my business? God damn it!" He shouted, his hands gripped the railing until they turned white. "I could have killed that little son of a bitch for touching you...for hurting you! But you stopped me!" His face was livid. "Why? Why did you do that?"

"Because I didn't want you to make a mistake." She shouted back at him. "John..." She took a step toward him and he tensed. "I didn't want you to do something stupid...lose everything...because of me. You're an important part of this city. Atlantis needs you. Not me. I'm not that important."

"The hell you're not! God damn it, you're important to me!"

She blinked and then a small smile touched her lips. "Well, John Sheppard...you sound like you almost actually care."

"This isn't a game, Susan." He'd put his shades on the minute they'd stepped outside but now he yanked them off and tucked them into his pocket.

"It's not?" She shot back at him. "I thought that was all I was to you. Some plaything that you could use anytime you wanted."

Slowly, he moved toward her until he was looming over her. "Do you think that's all you are to me? That I just want you for the sex? That you're just another piece of ass to me?"

"Don't you?" God, please don't let him say yes...

He touched her face. "Yes, I want your body."

Her heart fell to her feet and she had to blink to fight back the sudden tears. Angrily, she pushed his hand away. "Somehow I knew that you were going to say that. You really had me going there, Sheppard. I almost believed you."

She turned around and started to walk away but he grabbed her wrist and made her turn back around.

"You didn't let me finish." He pulled her close.

"What else is there?" She tilted her head slightly, her eyes narrowing angrily. "Let me guess. You want to control me too." She pushed at him. "Well guess what, Sheppard. I'm not your play toy and I am not some little wilting flower that needs a big strong man to..."

"No, I don't want to control you." A slight smile touched his mouth and he dropped his hand. His fingers trailed over her breast, brushing across her nipple. He turned his hand, sliding his fingers over her, making her gasp when he roughly pinched a hard nub. "You fight me too much for that to ever happen. But you do need me, Susan. You need me between your thighs...giving you what you want...what you need."

"Don't touch me." She slapped at his hand and tried to push him away but he refused to budge. "I don't need you."

"Really? I think you're lying." Grabbing her arms, he shoved her against the wall behind her and pressed his length against her.

"Stop it, Sheppard." She tried to pull away from him but he refused to let go.

"No. Not until you tell me that you need me." His mouth came down on hers in a rough searing kiss, his tongue pressed into her mouth, licking her...tasting her. He sighed against her mouth. "As damn much as I need you."

"Why?" She was dying to give in to his kiss but she forced herself not to do it. She shook her head and looked up at him. "Why do you need me?"

"Why not you?" He tilted his head slightly. His dark eyes watching her closely.

"You could have your pick of any woman in Atlantis, John. So why me? Why do you feel like you need me?"

"Because I do." He stroked a hand over her arm, his fingers warm against her skin. A flash of longing and pain crossed his face."I told you last night that I'd never leave you again...and I meant it."

"That's not an answer." She resisted the urge to throw her arms around his neck.

"You want more?" A shadow came over his eyes and he let her go and stepped back. "What else do you want me to tell you?" He spread his hands in a questioning gesture. "What do you want me to say, Susan?"

"I want you to tell me the truth."

A grim smile touched his lips. "I'm not sure that you can handle the truth."

"I thought that you said this wasn't a game."

"It's not." He put his hands on her hips and roughly pulled her toward him. "I'm not sure that I can handle the truth." He took a deep breath. "Susan, I..."

Her fingers brushed against the back of his hand and he winced slightly. "What is it?"

"Nothing."

The look in her eyes told him that she didn't believe him. She wrapped her fingers around his wrist and turned his hand toward her. His hand was bruised, the knuckles slightly swollen. She looked at him and her eyes narrowed slightly. "Sheppard, what did you do?"

He stopped, whatever he had been about to say dying on his lips. "I told you, it's nothing." He tried to pull his hand away but she held on tight.

"Doesn't look like nothing."

He stiffened and his eyes went dark. Unreadable. "It's nothing for you to worry about. And nothing I'm going to discuss. Ever."

"There you go again." She jerked away from him and stepped back.

"What?" His eyes widened slightly. "What the hell are you talking about?"

"You're shutting off again." She watched his face, trying to read his expression. He was getting angry. She could tell from the slight way his lips twitched and the tips of his ears had started to turn red. "Locking yourself up in Sheppard's World."

"Why are you pushing this?" He grimaced and shook his head.

"Why are you closing off?" She crossed her arms over her belly. "I just asked you a simple question. Can't you give me a simple answer?"

"I told you." His back stiffened. "It's nothing. Just let it go, Susan. Just let it go."

"If it's nothing then tell me what you did." She stood her ground.

"God damn but you are one aggravating woman!" He raised his hand and her eyes went wide. The look in her eyes when she backed away from him made his stomach twist into a sour knot.

Quickly, he dropped his hand. "Susan...honey...I-"

"Hit me and I will knock your ass straight off this pier." Her voice was cold and ugly.

"Susan, I would never hit you. God..." He shook his head and turned away from her. He pressed a hand to his forehead. "I'm sorry. But damn it, I never meant for this to happen."

For a minute she didn't say anything then a small, painfully sad smile touched her lips. "Yeah, Sheppard. Neither did I. Looks like we both made a mistake, doesn't it?"

He whirled around when he heard the catch in her voice. His eyes widened when his brain made him realize what he'd just said. She had turned her back on him and was practically running back up the steps.

"Wait!" He took off after her and caught her before she could reach the door's.

"Let me go, John!" She twisted in his grasp but he refused to let her go.

"Please..." He was pleading now. "Please, Susan...just listen. You owe me that much."

"No. I don't." She tried to wriggle out of his hold but he wasn't about to let her go. When he tightened his hold, she stopped and glared up at him angrily. "You already made it perfectly clear how you feel about me, Sheppard. Now, get your hands off me."

"No." He gave her a little shake. "Not until you shut up and let me finish what I was going to say."

His nostrils flared slightly and he moved closer, standing so close that his body felt hot enough to set her on fire. The look in his eyes was soft and pleading, begging her to listen to him. Her belly fluttered and Susan felt a shiver run up her spine.

She took a deep breath and looked directly into his eyes. "Then say it."

He raised a hand and brushed his fingers lightly over her cheek and she suddenly saw the truth full and unhidden in his eyes.

"I love you."

His words sent fire flaming through her belly. "Don't play with me, John."

"I'm not." He pulled her to him, wrapping her trembling body tightly in his arms. "I don't know how it happened or when it happened but somehow...you did it." He brushed his lips lightly across hers. "You made me fall in love with you."

She pressed a hand against his chest. His heart was beating almost as fast as hers and his body heat had kicked up a notch. She knew this was hard for him. Even before she had first been with him she had known about him. How he kept to himself..never letting anyone get that close to him. And now here he was...telling her how much he loved her. Laying his soul bare and putting his heart in her hands and trusting in her not to break it.

"Susan..." He put his finger under her chin and tilted her head up so that she had to look at him. "Don't you know that you are the only woman in Atlantis that can tie me into knots?" He pressed his lips to her forehead in a gentle kiss and smiled softly. "Or the only woman that I'll ever let tie me down?"

She couldn't resist a teasing smile. "Is that another invitation?"

"I don't know...I'll have to think about it." He teased back. When their eyes met, she had to swallow hard. How could a man...a man so proud and dominant turn so gentle that he could flip her world upside down with just three little words.

"Sheppard..." She licked her suddenly dry lips and looked up at him. "I..."

He pressed his forehead against hers. His mouth just inches from her own. "Just tell me that you need me. That's all I need to hear."

"But it's not all I want to say." She kissed him lightly and then pulled back so that she could see his eyes. She reached up and pressed her hands against his cheeks, her fingers brushing over the stubble on his handsome face. "You are a crazy man." She smiled and felt some of the tension drain out of him. She rested against him, wishing that she could just melt into him. "You're nuts, Sheppard. Absolutely nuts and sometimes you scare me."

He started to say something but she pressed her finger over his mouth to stop him. "Now. It's your turn to shut up and let me finish." She took a deep breath and tried not to think about the way her heart was pounding in her chest. "But no matter how much you scare me or how much you make me crazy...you're right. I do need you. And I love you too."

"Thank you." She felt the last of the tension drain out of him as he grabbed her and held her tight against his chest. She felt his hands on her hair, cupping the back of her head as she leaned against him and rested her head on his shoulder.

"Susan, I would never hurt you and I don't want to fight with you like this ever again." She was trembling. He pushed her back and put his hands on her shoulders. "Do you understand me?"

She rubbed her hands over his arms. His muscles were hard under her hands and she realized that he was trembling just as hard as she was. He shook her gently, a hint of his dominance returning. "I said...do you understand me?"

"Yes." She raised her head and looked at him. "But I'll be damned if I'll ever call you Sir again."

"Then I suppose that is something we'll just have to work on, isn't it?" He laughed and then he sighed and rested his cheek against the top of her head.

Don't bet on it."

He laughed again and touched her arm. His fingers brushed lightly over the spot were the bruise was hidden under her shirt. "I could have helped you the first time, Susan. All you had to do was tell me. I would have put a stop to it. I would have made sure that bastard never touched you again."

She pushed his hand away but he caught it and pressed it to his chest. "I don't need a white knight coming to my rescue, Sheppard. I can take care of myself."

He smiled slightly. "I'm no White Knight."

"And I'm not some damsel in distress..." Her heart was thudding in her chest, her blood racing through her veins.

"You're not a Snow White virgin either." He stepped closer, his hand lightly caressing over the curve of her hip. "And the part of you that still is..." He gave her a teasing pinch. "Won't be for long."

"Try and I'll kick your ass."

His lips tilted into a smile. "When hell freezes over..."

"Get a coat."

He laughed and kissed her. "And you say that I make you nuts? You are the most frustrating woman I ever met, Suzie Q. You really do drive me crazy...so crazy that sometimes I can't think of anything else."

"Just sometimes?" She smirked slightly.

"Well, there are those silly Wraith that I have to take care of now and then..." His hand trailed up, softly stroking her neck and Susan's breath caught in her throat at the sensation of his fingers caressing over her skin. His fingers caught in the back of her hair, pulling her closer until she was against his chest.

"Second to the Wraith. I'm not too sure that I like that position."

"I know one you'll like a lot better." She looked up at him and her knees went weak. He was giving her that sultry look that was suddenly making it hard for her to breathe.

"Touch me." He whispered softly.

"Why?"

"Because I want to feel your hands on me." His fingers trailed over the back of her neck in a light teasing touch.

She hesitated and he frowned slightly. "That wasn't a request." His fingers tightened in her hair and he leaned down until his mouth was inches from hers. "That was an order."

His breath was a whisper against her mouth, his words so soft and sensual that she had no choice but to obey. She slid her hands over him, feeling the taunt muscles under the black uniform shirt he wore. He wrapped his arms around her, pulling her into his warmth. She rested her head against his chest and breathed in the warm spicy scent of him. Unable to resist, she undid the top buttons of his shirt and pressed her mouth to his skin, her tongue darting out to taste him.

He chuckled and she felt the vibrations all the way down to her toes.

"Be careful, Suzie Q." He ran his hands over her back, sliding down to cup her ass and pull her even closer. "You know I won't think twice about shoving you back and taking you right here and now." He slipped his hands up and dug his fingers into the waistband of her pants. "You can barely walk now. Do you want me to make you crawl? You know how much I want to get you on your knees."

"Dream on, big boy." She unbuttoned his shirt some more, leaning close to tickle her teeth over a nipple. He shivered when she blew a breath across his skin. "And you'd better be careful yourself, Sheppard." She slipped her arms around his waist and nestled against him, the outline of his erection pressed hard against his pants and she rubbed against him, making him moan. "Someone might see us."

"I don't care." He leaned down and kissed her, sliding his mouth over her lips. He pressed his forehead against hers and looked directly into her eyes. "I don't care if the whole god damn city sees us."

"Including Sharon?"

"Especially, Sharon. I took care of that problem. I promise you, that one won't bother us again. And neither will Jake." He raised his hands and cupped her face between his palms.

Susan's heartbeat tripled in rate. He looked so dangerous that she knew she should be afraid of him, but she couldn't.

She wouldn't. Not now. Not ever.

He smiled slightly, as if he were reading her thoughts and then he kissed her again, harder and more insistent. "You're mine, Suzie Q. No bleach blond ice princess is gonna take you away from me and neither is some horny little boy. But if he touches you again...I swear to you, God and everybody else, I will kill that son of a bitch."

"I know." She sighed softly, slipped her arms around his waist, slid back into his arms and pressed her cheek against his chest. "Why do I have the feeling that this relationship just took a very serious turn?"

"Because it did." He ran his hands over her back, then reached down to tilt her face up to his so that he could kiss her again. "It changed the minute you had the balls to kiss me in front of everyone." He touched her face, his fingers gentle and warm.

"I knew you would have to fight back sooner or later. And I'm so glad it was so much sooner than later." He grinned and tapped a finger on the end of her nose. "Although trying to knock me senseless so you could tie me to the bed was a dirty trick. I still owe you for that one."

"I think you already got your payback." She grinned and then reached up to wrap her fingers around his wrist.

"Baby, I haven't even gotten started making you pay yet." He laughed softly. "And I'm going to enjoy every minute of making you do it."

Her eyes sparkled with laughter. "I won't stop fighting you."

"I'd be pissed if you did." He brushed his thumb over her lips. "And I don't want you to ever lie to me either."

"As long as you don't lie to me either. And I never lied to you." She kept her gaze steady with his. "About anything."

He smirked. "Not tell me the whole truth then." His expression darkened slightly. He ran his hand over her arm. He slid his hands under the lab coat, rubbing lightly over her nipples until they hardened. Then he eased the coat off her shoulders and down her arms. "When I think about what he did-what he could have done if I hadn't stopped him this time..."

The bruise had begun to fade but the shape of where Jake's fingers had gripped her were still visible. He ran his fingers over the bruise and his voice was calm and deep.

"I mean what I say, Susan. You are mine and I love you. I know you can take care of yourself but it doesn't mean I won't try and protect you if I think you need me."

"You hit him didn't you?" She touched her fingers lightly to his bruised hand.

"Yes." He sighed and looked away from her. "He touched you...hurt you." He brought his eyes back to hers and the look in them was strong and unrelenting. "It made me furious to think that he'd laid a hand on you. I made sure he knew that he'd made a mistake."

"John..."

"You are mine and I don't ever want to talk about this again." He pressed a finger against her lips and shook his head, his expression saying that he wasn't going to listen to her protest. "No one will touch you. No one will hurt you." He gave her a wicked smile. "That's my job."

"You're an awful man, John Sheppard." She laughed and raised up on tiptoe to kiss him again. "But I'm glad that you're so good at it." And she was. To think that this gorgeous man would stop at nothing to protect her, made her body melt and she knew that she could never be truly mad at him for it.

"Does that mean you forgive me?"

"Yes."

He laughed and then gave her a naughty grin. "Good. Maybe we can get to something better now."

She narrowed her eyes. "There's that look again."

"What look?"

"That sneaky 'I've got something up my sleeve' look."

"Oh, I am up to something." He smiled slyly, taking her hand, he pressed her fingers over the front of his pants. "About ten inches actually."

"And me without my ruler." She squeezed slightly and he gasped against her mouth.

"Naughty, naughty girl." He took hold of her hand and pulled it back up to his chest. "What am I gonna do with you?"

"Want me to show you?" She gave him a wily grin.

"Why don't I show you?" He leaned down and kissed her again then he let her go and stepped back. Gently, he ran his hand down her arm to tightly grip her hand. "How do you feel about another surprise?"

2.

From the shadows a pair of bright blue eyes turned dark with fury, watched them. Sharon's lips thinned into a grim line as Sheppard ran his hands over the woman, pulling her to him in a possessive kiss. She could hear their moans of pleasure and a flash of cold fury gripped her at the way his hands moved over her hated rival.

Sheppard's words still echoed in her mind and all she could think of was how badly she wanted to make him pay. White hot anger ripped through her as she watched them walk away, waiting until they disappeared back up the steps before she turned and looked at the young man standing beside her. "Why didn't you get rid of her?"

"That son of a bitch Sheppard." He rolled his shoulder. His arm still felt numb and the pain in his wrist and nose was a low agonizing throb.

"Bullshit." She snarled. "You're just not working hard enough, Jakie." She crossed her arms over her chest and gave him a baleful stare. "I gave you a job to do and I expect you to do it."

How?" He sneered back at her. "I can't get her alone. The bastard is always following around her like a dog in heat. And since I snuck out of the infirmary..."

She stepped closer to him and cocking her head slightly, stared at him with cold, angry eyes. "Then I suggest you had better find a way to make sure that Susan Walker disappears."

"Why don't you do it then?" He hissed back at her. "You want her gone so badly do the job yourself."

She turned on him angrily. "I don't know which one of you is the bigger fool. You for sniffing after that cow or Sheppard for not beating the hell out of you in the first place." She snurled her nose at him. "As stupid as you are, he should have shoved you head first through the nearest space 'Gate."

His face turned beet red and his hands clenched into fists. "Go to hell."

"What's the matter, Jakie? Did I hit a sore spot?" She poked him in the shoulder, making him wince. "You're the puppy that's been sniffing after her. You want a taste of what Sheppard's getting so badly that you can't see straight." She goaded him. "But you don't have the balls to go and get it."

"Just like you're so desperate to have that pretty boy between your thighs." He snarled. "Don't think I haven't been watching you. I've seen the way you look at him. The way you lick your lips. You want him in your mouth so bad that you can't stand it."

She pulled back her hand and slapped him hard, making his head snap back against the wall. Pressing her hand against his chest, she shoved him back. "I want that bitch gone, Jake...and I don't give a damn how. But you had better do it. "

Her scowl darkened, transforming her face from that of a cool beauty to an ugly demon out for revenge.

"And it had better be tonight. Because if you fail...I'll do worse things to you than John Sheppard can even think of."


	13. Retaliation

Disclaimer: All characters of StarGate and StarGate Atlantis belong to their respective writers and MGM. This is a work of fan fiction. I just want to play with them for awhile.

Retaliation

Copyright 2009 awakethepassion

1.

"Well?" John stood back and waited for her to step into the room. "What do you think?"

"You're kidding, right?" She moved toward the glass door leading out onto the balcony. She opened it and stepped out. The breeze blowing off the ocean was warm but not as warm as the pair of arms that wrapped around her from behind.

"I'm not kidding." His lips brushed against her temple. "It's ours."

"But Doctor Weir-"

"Knows." He laughed and she felt the rumble in his chest against her back. "I had to tell her why I was suddenly so interested in a bigger set of quarters." He shifted slightly and rested his chin on the top of her head. "And since I am the man responsible for assigning living quarters...I don't think she minded my abusing my authority just a little."

"Am I going to get a choice in this?" She leaned back against him and reached up to run her hand over his arm.

"No." He turned her around so that she was facing him. "I meant it when I told you that I wouldn't leave you alone again, Suzie Q. And I'm getting a bit tired at having to travel so far just to enjoy your...affections."

"You're one hall over."

"Still too far." He nuzzled her neck. His hands slid over the front of her shirt, his fingers quickly undoing the buttons and then slipping under the edge of her bra. He pulled and her breasts slid warm and heavy into the hot comfort of his hands. "Why come back to an empty cold bed when I can have you warming up my sheets?"

"Ulterior motives too...you are such a sneaky sneaky man."

"And you love it." She whimpered when he touched his tongue to a nipple. He sucked at her gently, his tongue swirling over her in soft strokes that nearly pushed her over the edge. Then with one last flick of his tongue, he raised his head and looked at her. "As much as I want to bend you over this rail and have my way with you, there is one thing I have to show you before we get completely moved in."

Taking her hand, he pulled her after him, leading her back in and down a short hallway. He stopped in front of a door and pulled her in front of him. Reaching down he grasped her wrists and pulled her hands up to her face. "Cover your eyes."

"What are you-"

"Do it or I won't show you."

Reluctantly, she raised her hands. She felt his arm brush against her and she heard the soft sound of the door sliding open. He gently put his hand on her back and pushed her inside. She felt his hands slide over her as he reached up to grasp her wrists and pulled her hands away from her face.

"Surprise!" He whispered against her ear. His hands slid back under the coat and pulled it off of her. The shirt was next and the bra quickly followed it. He put his hands on her hips, turned her around, picked her up and tossed her down on the huge brass bed.

She bounced and he laughed as he pounced on top of her. The springs groaned under their weight and for a few seconds she thought the thing was going to collapse. She wrapped her hands in the front of his shirt and held on just in case.

"Well?" He nuzzled his face between her breasts, rubbing his stubbled cheeks over her roughly before he looked up at her and grinned.

"How did you get this up here?"

"I didn't." He slid his tongue over the curve of her neck and up to tickle the soft spot behind her ear. "I just have a very good friend on the Daedalus. He...ah...beamed it down here for me. All I had to do was put it together. This is a brand new bed and I can guarantee you that you are definitely gonna be busy helping me break it in."

He straddled her and bounced slightly making the springs squeak. He leaned forward and pressed his hands down on either side of her head. Lightly, he scraped his fingers over the soft cotton of the comforter and then lightly stroked his fingers over her shoulders. "These sheets are brand new too." He pressed a light kiss to the corner of her mouth. "And tonight I'm going to roll you over every single inch of them."

"What about your secret place?"

"Don't worry..." he licked at the hollow of her throat. "We'll use that for the special occasions."

She reached up and wrapped her hands around his wrists. "Hmm...speaking of special occasions..." She hesitated then tightened her fingers just a little. "John, I hate to spoil the moment but-"

He moved lower. "So don't."

She shifted a little and pushed at him. "C'mon, John. I mean it. I need to talk to you."

He raised his head, looked at her and grinned. "So talk. I don't have to stop just to listen."

"Yes, you do." She let go of his wrist's and raised up just a little. "You'd just try and distract me so I'd forget what I was going to say."

"Would I do that?" He grinned slightly but he eased off of her and rolled to the side to sit on the edge of the bed.

Holding out his hand he helped her to sit up and she was amazed at how comfortable she felt sitting there with him, especially when she was half naked and he was still fully clothed. She sighed and shook her head. Now, she was trying to distract herself. She pushed the thought out of her mind and turned so that she was facing him. She expected his eyes to stray to her breasts but they didn't. He looked at her steadily and waited to hear what she had to tell him.

"This must be something important if you're taking this long to tell me what it is." He grinned slightly.

"It is." She looked at him, trying to decide just how she was going to put this then decided that the straight truth was the best thing. "John, I'm leaving."

"What? Why?" His eyes went wide and he sat straight up on the bed. "Susan, you can't-"

"Cool your jets, fly boy." She laughed and pushed him back. "It's only going to be for a few days and I'm not exactly going to be a galaxy away. Just on the main land with Teyla and some of her people."

"You're a mean woman." He eased back and lay on his side, his head propped up on his hand so that he could look at her.

"No worse than you." She eased down beside him so that she could better see his face. She reached out and lightly ran her fingers over the front of his shirt. "I meant to tell you before..."

"Before the fight?" He teased her.

"Will you shut up." She laughed and then her expression turned serious. "I meant to tell you before things got so serious between us." She shook her head slightly. "Believe me, I never thought I'd meet somebody like you and I'd had so much planned. So much I wanted to do and then there you were..."

"I'm sorry I stopped you." He eased toward her, close enough to feel her heat and see the light in her eyes.

"It wasn't just you." She smiled slightly. "Do you really think I'd give up the chance to be envied by every woman in Atlantis?"

"Funny." He laughed. "But you're still not telling me why you're choosing Teyla over me."

"For one thing to check out some land that might be good for growing crops and another is that I want to talk to some of the older women in her village. They have some pretty interesting herbs that they use for healing and I want to see if any of them are close to anything on Earth. I'm meeting Teyla in the morning for breakfast so that we can go over a few things."

"Thinking of being a doctor now?"

She looked at him, thinking that he was teasing her but he actually seemed to be listening. "I might." She shrugged. "I have some medical training. Probably enough to get me started but it would be a lot of hard work though..."

"As long as you're back in my bed at night, you can do whatever you want." He leaned close and kissed her gently. "I would never try and stop you if it's something that you really want, Suzie Q. In fact, I might go along-"

"No." She pressed a hand against his chest. "I would prefer it if you didn't John."

"Why?"

He looked so disappointed that she almost changed her mind. "Don't you remember? You're a distraction." She smiled to take the sting out of her words. "How could I talk to anyone knowing you were close by? I'd never get any work done. Besides, I'll be with Teyla..." She grinned and rolled her eyes at him."and I know that you will ask her to watch out for me. Even if I don't need it."

He sighed, acting like it was the most god awful decision he'd ever had to make. "Alright, I guess you can go."

Her eyes went wide and she pushed at him. "I don't think that I asked for your permission."

He laughed and slid his hand over her hip. Wrapping his arm around her waist, he rolled back and pulled her on top of him to hold her tight against his chest. Reaching up, he lightly ran a finger down her cheek. "Just promise me that you'll be careful. I just found you..."

"Don't." She put her finger over his mouth. "Don't even say that, John." She started to say something else and laughed when she heard a loud grumbling noise coming from somewhere between them. "Was that you or me?"

"I think it was both of us." He cocked an eyebrow and ran his hand over the curve of her back. "Why don't we go and get some dinner before we get to the fun stuff? I'm buying."

"Sounds like a plan to me. I haven't had a thing to eat practically all day and I am starving." She rolled off of him and slid off the bed, reaching for her shirt and bra. "Now where did my coat go?"

"Here." He got up from the bed and tossed something at her. "Wear my jacket. It'll make a statement."

"What?" She slipped it on and tried not to think of how it smelled like him. When he came close, she leaned against him and slid her arms around his waist. "Hands off. She's mine?"

"No." He cupped the back of her head with his hand and leaned down to lightly brush his lips over hers. "That you're cold."

"Are you going to warm me up later?" She purred at him.

"If you're a good girl." He slid his hand down to cup her ass then made her jump when he gave her a light slap. "But if you're bad...I'll set you on fire."

2.

Susan eased out of the bed as quietly as she could. John was still asleep, his mouth open slightly and she could hear him snoring softly. A long muscled leg was sticking out from the covers and she reached down to pull the blanket back over him then stopped. He looked so tired and she didn't want to wake him up.

Tip toeing to the chair, she picked up her clothes and snagged her shoes out from under the bed. Carefully, she opened the door and slipped out of the bedroom, looking back just long enough to know that he hadn't moved.

Closing the door behind her, she headed for the living area where she quickly dressed. Pulling on her shoes she thought about leaving him a note just in case he woke up while she was gone and then changed her mind. She didn't intend to be gone that long. Not more than twenty minutes at the least. Not even that long if she found her notes quickly enough. She had some questions she wanted to ask Teyla when they met and she didn't want to wait until the sun was completely up before she tried to find them.

By the look of the sky out the door it wasn't going to be that long anyway. If she hurried up, she could get back and snatch another hour of sleep and a shower before that happened. She needed to change clothes too although she'd keep Sheppard's jacket just because she wanted to keep the smell of him with her.

The lights in the hallway were still muted as she stepped out the door and headed for her old quarters. There wasn't any noise either. Nothing except for the soft, almost silent steady hum of the city itself. During the day the sound blended in with the rest of the day to day noise and bustle. But during the night and especially during the hours before dawn, the city seemed to hum and sing. It was a comforting sound, like that of a mother singing her child to sleep.

Soon she found herself humming along with it and she was so tuned in on her own thoughts that she didn't hear the noise behind her until it was too late.

She started to turn around just as her door opened but a hard shove against the middle of her back sent her sliding across the floor on her knees. Her shoulder hit against the table in front of the couch hard and she hissed with pain.

Before she could get up, rough hands grabbed her from behind and jerked her up off the floor. A hard slap across the face knocked her back against the couch. A heavy weight fell on her and she choked when gloved fingers clutched at her throat, cutting off her air.

She clutched at the hand on her throat, sliding down to grip a slim wrist. Her eyes widened and she kicked up but her foot caught on the edge of the table and she only managed to flip it over. Something fell with a bang and the finger's on her throat loosened slightly at the sound.

Fear and desperation roared through her and she pushed back and her attacker fell back with a grunt. She scrambled to her feet but cold fingers closed around her wrist and jerked her back before she could make it to the door. She was thrown against the dresser and she heard the sound of shattering glass when the mirror toppled over and fell.

She reached out trying to keep from falling but a sharp kick to the back of her thigh sent her to her knees and she cried out when the razor sharp shards bit into her hands.

She heard a muffled curse and then fingers dug into her hair, sharp nails digging into her scalp until she felt the blood running down her face. She was being pulled toward the bed and she hit back, a little thrill running through her when her fist slammed against something soft. Her attacker grunted and she twisted trying to get in a better hit when she was jerked up and found herself lying face down against the pillows.

She felt the hand against the back of her head, holding her down, shoving her face into the pillow that smelled like Sheppard. She felt a weight settle on her back and a cold fear clutched her heart when she heard a soft snick.

She tried to struggle, her cry turning into a scream when she felt the cold bite of the blade sink deep into her back.

3.

John yawned and rolled over on his side. He was so tired. After last night...a slight smile teased his lips at the thought of way she felt when he was inside of her. She was so right for him. Of all the women he'd ever been with it still amazed him that this one could stir him up and make his blood boil with just the way she looked at him. God, she had a way of just driving him completely crazy and he loved every second of it.

Lazily, he reached for her and...felt nothing.

"Susan?" He opened his eyes when his hand slid over the empty spot beside him. The pillow was still dented from where her head had rested but the sheet was cool under his hand.

Sitting up, he pushed the covers back and climbed out of bed. He looked toward the chair and saw that her clothes were gone. Maybe, she was in the bathroom. She had a habit of taking her things in there with her when she took a shower. Saved time, she'd said. But he didn't like it, and it was a habit of hers that he intended to break. He much preferred seeing her walk around wearing nothing but his old tee shirt and a pair of those white cotton undies that showed off the curve of her ass. They excited him a lot more than a thong did.

"Want some..." he pushed open the door. "...company?" His words trailed off. The room was dark. He flipped on the light and stepped inside. Her makeup was still laid out on the counter where she'd left it and when he ran his hand over the shower wall, he found that it was cool and dry.

A thrill of fear tickled at the back of his mind and he quickly pushed it away. Maybe, she'd gone back to her old quarters. There was still plenty of her stuff that she wanted to move into here.

Quickly, he dressed. He knew that he was probably being an idiot but something in the back of his mind told him that he needed to hurry. He was probably going to look like a fool if he burst in and there she was just packing up her things but he'd rather look like a fool then-he practically jumped back when the door opened and he found himself staring down into a pair of warm brown eyes.

"Good morning, Colonel."

"Teyla." His eyes narrowed slightly. "What the hell are you doing here? I thought that-"

"Doctor Walker did not meet me this morning." She gave him a small smile. "I thought that perhaps something or someone was making her late." She cocked her head slightly, looking at his ear. "I tried to radio you this morning but apparently, you were unavailable."

"She's not here," John's face reddened slightly as he reached for the radio he'd left on the dresser. When he was with her he made it plain that he did not want to be disturbed and he'd gotten so used to taking it off that sometimes he forgot to put it back on. "I was just going to check her quarters. We've been moving stuff so maybe she forgot something she needed and went by there." He stepped past her and out into the hallway. ""Let's go check."

They were nearly to Susan's door when a voice came over his radio. "Colonel Sheppard?"

"Yeah, Lorne? What is it?"

"Ah...sir." The voice hesitated for just a second. "We've got a problem."

"Yeah? What?" John tried to keep his voice light but he couldn't help feeling a little rush of fear. "The kitchen's out of coffee again and McKay's throwing a fit?"

"No, sir. It's Sargent Lyons. He's gone."

"Lyons?" A frown creased his forehead. "Who the hell is that? I don't remember a Lyons. Is he somebody new?"

"Jake Lyons, sir. He's one of the new Marines. The one that-"

John stopped dead in the middle of the hallway suddenly realizing just who Lorne was talking about. "Damn it! You're supposed to be watching him! How the hell did he get out?"

"Not sure, sir." He could hear the regret in Lorne's voice. "I was on watch and when I turned my back for just a second, he slipped out. I've had my men turning the place upside down but we haven't been able to find him."

"Why the hell didn't you radio me?"

"I tried, sir. But you weren't answering your radio. We tried your door too but we didn't get an answer."

John's stomach twisted into a knot of guilt. Shit! How could he have been so god damn stupid? He hadn't even told Lorne that he had moved.

"My fault, Lorne. I've got new quarters now. Send a search party to the parts of the city we haven't explored yet and be careful. The son of a bitch could be anywhere." His hands shook and he felt like he was going to be sick. Fear tightened his balls and slammed into his chest with a heavy hand. He closed his eyes and tried to take a breath but it was so hard to breathe.

"Yes, sir. What about Doctor Walker? Should I send a guard to her room?"

He forced himself to take a deep breath. "I'll take care of that myself. Just let me know if you find anything and I mean the second you do."

"Yes, sir."

"John-" Teyla touched his arm but he brushed her hand off of him.

"No. Don't."

He opened his eyes and looked at her and her eyes widened at the cold look of naked fear and on his face.

Turning away from her, he took off at a run. When he reached the door, he raised his hand and darted inside when it opened. "Susan..."

He skidded to a stop and the band of fear around his heart tightened until he thought he was going to pass out. The room was in a shambles. Her clothes were scattered across the floor. The small table in front of the couch had been turned over and glass crunched under his feet when he moved across the floor. But it was the dark stain on the rumpled sheets that caught his attention when he turned his head and looked toward the bed.

Bile rose up in the back of his throat, burning and choking him. He couldn't breathe and he made a strangled noise as he fell forward, barely feeling Teyla's hands on him when he went to the knees at the end of the bed.

"Oh, God...Susan...NO..."


	14. Missing

Disclaimer: All characters of StarGate and StarGate Atlantis belongs to their respective writers and MGM. This is a work of fan fiction. I just want to play with them for a while.

Missing

Copyright 2009 awakethepassion

1.

Cold.

She was so damned cold and her head and her back hurt like hell. Her hands weren't any better. Susan shivered and rolled over on her side, pulling her knees to her chest. She wrapped her arms around herself, trying to find at least a little bit of warmth. But even that was torture when she felt the sting of the wound opening up on her back. Warm blood trickled down her back and she bit her lip to try and keep from whimpering.

Her heart started to beat fast and for a moment she felt sheer terror. God, where was she? She closed her eyes. She remembered the attack, remembered the hand on the back of her head and the feel of the knife going into her back. After that she didn't remember a damn thing.

Suddenly her mind went to Sheppard and she had to choke back a sob. She was such a damn idiot! Why the hell hadn't she left him a note telling him where she was going? He was probably still asleep and didn't even know she was gone.

Stop it! She gave herself a mental slap on the side of the head. This wasn't the time to go all to pieces. It was a hell of an effort not to and she had to fight to make herself calm down. Even if she didn't know what time it was or where the hell she was, at least she was still alive. She had to be. She hurt too damn much to be dead.

Maybe, just maybe, If Sheppard were still asleep, maybe Teyla would go and look for him if she didn't show up for their morning meeting. She sighed and shook her head. There were a million things that could happen and her mind wanted to play with everyone of them. But she couldn't let herself get caught up in the what ifs right now. She just hoped that Sheppard coming to look for her once he realized that she was missing, was one of them.

If he didn't she'd just have to find a way to get out of this mess herself. The first thing she had to do was stop acting like a fool. She'd told Sheppard that she wasn't some damsel in distress and she was going to be damned if she'd start acting like one now.

She took a deep breath and slowed her breathing, straining her ears to try and listen. At first there was nothing and then faintly she heard something soft, like the gentle hiss of rain falling. Was that water? She reached out a hand and her fingers brushed over something cold, hard and a little damp.

She jerked back then clenched her fingers and reached out again. It took her a few seconds to realize that the thing under her hand was a wall. She held her hand up to her nose. She could smell the mold on her fingers and under that a faint hint of salt. Where the hell was she?

Well, she wasn't going to find out just laying there. Gritting her teeth against the pain she eased over on her belly and tried to push herself up on her hands and knees. It was agony but somehow she managed to do it.

Breathing hard, she hung her head down and rested for a minute. A faint sound caught her ears and she looked up. By now her eyes had adjusted to the darkness a little and she could make out faint shapes. It looked like she was in some kind of storage room. She shook her head and gave a snort of disgust. Hell, it could have been a damn broom closet and she wouldn't have known the difference.

But that didn't matter now. What mattered was the sound steadily coming toward her. It was muffled but the closer it came, the more she realized it was the sound of foot steps. She listened intently. Two people. They came closer and she started to hear voices. A man and a woman. And they were definitely arguing.

A cold chill ran down her spine when she recognized the voices. Shit. When had those two gotten together? She eased back. Her brain was yelling at her to run, to hide. But how the hell was she supposed to do that when she didn't even know which way to go? And as weak as she was, she wouldn't have gotten very far before they caught up with her.

Her head jerked up at the sound of a sharp, angry retort. It hurt her head, but she strained her ears trying to listen. But it was no use because the words were muffled and she couldn't understand what they were saying. After a few minutes, she heard one set of footsteps move away from the door. She knew the sound of that rapid walk and from the sound of the boot heels clicking loudly on the floor, she knew that Sharon was madder than hell.

2.

"Anything?" John turned around when he heard the sound of footsteps behind him. A look of hope crossed his face when he saw who was coming up behind him. Then quickly faded when Lorne frowned and shook his head.

"No, sir." Lorne told him. He was tired. They'd been searching since the word had gone out that Doctor Walker was missing and they hadn't stopped for a break yet. From the look on his Commander's face it didn't look like they were going to get one anytime soon either.

"Then you're not looking hard enough." John snapped as he headed out of the control room and turned back down the stairway. "Take a couple of teams and start searching the hallways underneath the city. We'll be close behind." He turned and looked back at his team and saw Teyla looking at him with a worried frown.

"John..." Teyla glanced at Lorne's face. She could see the dark circles under his eyes, the wear set of his shoulders. "Perhaps you should set up some type of rest system for Major Lorne and the other teams..."

"No." John cut her short. "I want every team we can spare searching the city." He looked at Lorne and gave him a hard look. His eyes narrowed and his voice rose angrily. "What the hell are you standing around for? I gave you an order. Now get moving."

Lorne glanced at her, shrugged slightly, hoisted his weapon and then turned and walked away.

"John-" Teyla tried again.

Sheppard turned on her. "If you are not going to help me than stay the hell out of my way, Teyla." He turned and glared angrily at Ronan and Rodney standing on the steps behind her. "The same goes for the two of you."

"John, stop it." Teyla took a step toward him. "Pushing your men until they drop will not help us find her any sooner."

"I don't have time to stop it, Teyla." He snarled at her. "Susan is out there somewhere. She is hurt and probably scared as hell right now." He would not let himself say dead. "I do not have time to stand around here arguing with you. Now, you can either help me find her or you can stay the fuck out of my way. Make your choice."

He turned and angrily stalked away. He knew they were watching him. They probably thought he was crazy and right now he was. Crazy with pain. Crazy with fear. And worst of all...

Crazy with guilt.

His hands curled into fists, his fingers digging into his palms. He had thought if he moved her in with him, he could watch her. Protect her. Instead he'd let himself fall asleep at the switch and now she was out there somewhere and he had no damn idea of where he should even look. The city was so big. Jake could have her anywhere.

He knew that he was taking it out on Lorne, too. But damn it...he couldn't help it. Lorne was supposed to have been watching Jake but he had turned his back and let the little bastard slip away. Now, he had Susan and not even the saddest, guiltiest look on Lorne's face was going to let John forgive him for that mistake. How could he forgive Lorne when he couldn't forgive himself for the same damn thing?

John's face twisted into a grimace. Every time he closed his eyes he was back in her old quarters, the glass on the floor...the blood, her blood, staining the sheets where he'd lain with her. He didn't even care if Teyla had seen him go weak, his knees going out from him until he collapsed and lay there too stunned and terrified to even move.

Then the rage had come over him. Bitter and hard as steel. It wrapped around him, digging into his heart and his mind until there was nothing left but a stone cold determination. He was going to find and take back what was his and heaven help the bastard that had taken her away from him. When he caught him, he was going to strangle the son of a bitch with his bare hands.

He was nearly to the door of the closest transporter when he felt something brush his arm. He turned his head slightly and saw that Ronan had caught up with him. Teyla and Rodney were close behind. It was a tight fit but they all managed to fit inside and when the door closed, he pressed his finger to the panel.

When the door opened, he brushed past Teyla. He could feel her eyes watching him and he didn't need to look at her to see the expression on her face. He sighed inwardly. He knew she was right and he felt bad about talking to all of them the way he had, but right now he wasn't worried about hurting their feelings. Once they found Susan...alive...maybe, he would apologize for his behavior.

As they stepped out into the hallway, Rodney pulled the life signs detector from the pocket of his jacket. It came to life in his hand and he studied it intently then looked up at John and shook his head.

"Nobody but us."

"Damn it." John turned his head and looked down the hallway. The lights had brightened and he could still see the mark of their foot prints in the dust on the floor. Shit. He must have pressed his finger to the panel out of habit because this was not where he had intended to start their search.

"Someone has been here." Teyla stepped closer, her dark eyes quickly scanning the surrounding area. "And recently."

"Two people." Ronan was on one knee, studying the marks. He looked at John as he stood up. "But from the looks of this dust I'd say it was probably a couple of days ago." He glanced at Teyla and she nodded.

"I do not think Doctor Walker was one of them." She looked at John and gave him a knowing look. "She would have been to hurt to walk."

He looked away from her, his jaw tightening slightly. Rodney and Ronan glanced at one another. They could feel the tension between their friends and it was a little unnerving.

"No. She wouldn't." John gave her a curt nod and turned back toward the door. Then he stopped when something caught his eye. There was another hallway leading away from this one. The times he had been here with Susan, he'd been too preoccupied to notice it before. He took a step forward and as he moved the lights began to brighten.

"Stop." A hand reached out in front of him. Ronan pushed past him. He knelt down and picked something up from off the floor. Then he snorted and threw the thing away from him where it clattered and disappeared into the shadows. "Trash." He stood up and wiped his hand on the front of his shirt. "Teyla's right. I don't think they came down here, Sheppard."

"I thought you wanted to search every part of the city." Rodney started forward, waving the LSD at Sheppard.

Teyla looked at John and then stepped in front of Rodney. John looked at her and narrowed his eyes when she shot him a look. Damn...what the hell did she know? A chill went up his spine. Sometimes he got the feeling that she could read his mind and this was definitely one of them.

"I agree with Ronan, as well. Someone has been here but not that recently. Perhaps we should turn our attentions to another part of the city."

"What?" Rodney gave her a puzzled look. "How the hell can you tell anything just by looking at the dust?"

"Because we can." Ronan growled.

"That's not an explanation-"

Rodney shook his head and John could tell he was about to launch into some long winded speech that he damn sure did not want to hear right now.

"Enough." He said sharply, ignoring the startled look that Rodney gave him. "We don't have time to stand around and discuss Ronan and Teyla's tracking abilities." He pointed a finger at Rodney and Teyla. "You two can start searching near the East pier. Chewie and I can take the South. Lorne and his men have already covered the North and are starting on the West. Now, come on. We've only got a few more hours of daylight left and I don't want to lose any of it-"

John was turning toward the door when he heard the sound of Lorne's voice in his ear.

"Sir, I think we found something." The man sounded tired, worn out and drained.

A chill went down John's spine. "Where are you?" He demanded. "What did you find?"

"Section 24-B." Lorne replied. "Somebody's been down here, sir. There are drag marks on the floor and something dark that looks like blood."

"24-B? Where have I heard that before?" John looked at Rodney and tried not to let his fear show on his face at Lorne's mention of blood.

"It's an arm of the city that flooded when the shield failed. It was after we first got here. When we were still under water. We've been sending teams to try and clear it out, get some stuff that wasn't too water damaged cataloged. Haven't been down there in a while so it's still kind of a mess..." Rodney shrugged and decided that, considering the Colonel's present mood, mentioning his allergies right now would not be a good idea. "It's worth a shot."

For the first time that day John started to feel a little bit of hope. God, if she was there...he swallowed hard as a cold hard knot started to form in his belly. He just prayed that he wasn't too late.

3.

Susan listened. Her heart was pounding under the thin shirt and she was still freezing. She hunkered down, drawing her knees up and wrapping her arms around them. Sheppard's jacket was keeping her a little warm but the back of it and her shirt were stiff from where her blood had dried on it.

The palms of her hands were clammy and she clutched her fingers together to try and stop the shaking that was threatening to take her over. It got even worse when the door in front of her slid open and a bright light was suddenly thrust into her face.

She put up her hand, trying to block the light but a hard slap across the face sent her head rocking back against the wall behind her. Her teeth snapped together with a click and for a few minutes all she could see was stars.

A rough hand gripped her wrist. "Get up."

"What?" She blinked. Her vision was still blurred and all she could see was a dark shape looming over her.

"Have it your way." The hand jerked and she cried out when she was yanked forward. She tried to pull back but she was too weak and all she could do was let herself be dragged across the dirty floor and through the doorway.

After several horrible, gut wrenching minutes the hand let go of her and she fell back on the floor. She rolled over on her side, drawing in on herself and trying not to think about the awful burning pain in her back. Sweat broke out on her body and she squeezed her eyes shut. God, she wanted to throw up or pass out. Passing out would have been the better option because at least then she wouldn't be feeling like her insides were being yanked out through her ears.

"No time for napping now." A booted foot pushed against her leg.

She pulled back, trying to keep out of reach.

"I said, get up." The foot kicked against her harder and she hissed at the pain that shot through her leg.

Slowly, she sat up. Pain lanced through her but she pressed her lips together and managed to push herself up off the floor. She winced and backed up as close to the wall beside the door as she could and leaned back using the wall for support. Her head was swimming and her legs felt like they were made out of rubber but somehow she managed to stay on her feet and not fall over.

The light lowered, casting the space and the face of the figure in front of her into shadows.

She blinked, trying to adjust her sight to the dimness. Slowly, she started to make out some details but not much. She thought she saw some kind of control panel but she couldn't be sure.

"Poor thing. Are you hurt?" He laughed and raised the light slowly so that she could better see his face.

She suddenly felt sick and wiped her hand over her mouth. His face was swollen but there was no way she couldn't recognize that leering grin.

"Jake. I knew it was you, you son of a bitch. Where the hell am I?" Her hands balled into fists and she forgot the pain as a wave of white hot anger rushed through her. She took a staggering step toward him and stopped when he pulled his gun from the belt strapped to his waist and pointed it at her.

"Wouldn't do that if I were you." He smiled coldly. A muscle ticked in his jaw.

"Or what?" Her breath was coming in short, hard pants but she still managed to sneer at him. "You'll shoot me?"

"Shut up."

She heard the click of the pistol and she didn't dare move. She forced herself to be calm. Jake wouldn't think twice about using that thing on her once he took what he wanted. She just had to find a way to make sure he didn't get it.

She looked up at him and tried to pretend that she wasn't about to fall on her face. "Put it down, Jake. Don't make it any worse than you already have."

"I'm not worried about it." His lips twisted into a nasty grin. "Because once I'm through with you not even Sheppard is gonna want you anymore."

"Touch me and I'll kill you." She leaned back against the wall, afraid that her legs were going to give out from under her any minute.

"Don't you mean, Sheppard will kill me?" He rolled his eyes. "Please."

"How do you think you're going to get away with it? There's no place you can hide and John Sheppard will find you."

A sly grin crossed his face. "Your good friend Sharon is taking care of that bastard right now."

Susan tried to keep her cool. Not let him see just how weak she really was. "Don't you mean your keeper?"

His face darkened. "She's not my keeper."

"Bull shit." She took a ragged breath. "I heard her voice. I know she's the one holding your leash. What's the matter, Jake? Did Sheppard scare you so much that you figured you couldn't handle me yourself?"

"I'm not scared of Sheppard and I don't need Sharon to get what I want." He took a step toward her and she tried to edge away from him but there was nowhere to go.

"Don't touch me."

He only smiled and reached out his free hand. Slowly, he ran his fingers over her breast. "Think about it, Doc. She's probably in your bed...with your lover. And if I know Sheppard, he's already forgotten all about you. I'll bet he's screwing the hell out of her right now."

"Sheppard's not that hard up." She snarled and slapped at his hand but he only laughed.

"He must have been if he was with you." He reached out to touch her again.

Susan hit at him and was surprised when her feeble attempt knocked the flashlight out of his hand. It rolled across the floor and she dived for it. He kicked at her and she felt his foot graze across her belly but she rolled to the side and missed the force of his blow. She hit the floor hard, biting back a shriek of pain but somehow managing to wrap her fingers around the handle of the flashlight.

Holding on as tight as she could, she brought it up in an arc, hitting him under the chin. He grunted and fell back against the wall. Susan staggered to her feet and darted past him as fast as her weak legs would let her.

But she wasn't fast enough. She was barely past him when she felt his fingers wrap around her ankle. He jerked her back and she fell to her knees. The flash light slipped out of her hand and went rolling across the floor, making crazy shadows on the walls.

She felt his hands twist into the back of the bloody jacket. He hauled her back, flipping her over, making her cry out when he settled his weight on her. She tried to fight back but she was so weak and he was just too heavy. He grabbed her wrists and forced her arms up over her head. Holding her down he hooked his fingers in the front of her shirt and pulled. The thin fabric ripped and she shivered when she felt the cold air on her skin.

He was breathing hard now. Leaning down he pressed his mouth over hers, forcing his tongue into her mouth and then jerking back when she tried to bite him. Laughing, he slapped her hard then ran his free hand over the front of her bra, making her gasp with pain when he roughly pinched a nipple between his blunt fingers. He pushed down on her and her gut clenched when she felt his erection press against her belly.

"I wish Sheppard were here so he could watch." He let go of her and reached for the buckle on his belt. "I'd love to see that bastard's face when I make you scream."

She heard the door behind him open. Dazed, she tried to raise her head, but the sound of the voice from the doorway stopped her cold.

"My God! Do I have to do everything myself? Damn it! I told you to kill the bitch...not play with her!"

Susan's eyes widened. Jake was looking down at her, his hand still on the zipper of his pants. He started to turn his head but suddenly his head was jerked back then he grunted and began to make a strangled noise. Susan put up her hands when something hot sprayed across her face and chest. She choked and swiped her hands across her face, gagging at the coppery taste of his blood on her lips.

Jake's eyes clouded over and she knew he was dead before he fell off of her. He landed on his side, his lifeless eyes staring at her but all she could see from the dim light cast by the flashlight on the floor, was the handle of the knife sticking out of the side of his neck.

"No!" She screamed and scooted back across the floor, doubling over and curling up in pain when her back bumped hard against the wall behind her.

Panic made her heart beat faster. A whimper rose up in her throat and she bit it back. She pushed the hair out of her face and stared at the figure leaning over Jake's body. Slim fingers grasped the handle of the blade and pulled. It came free with a sicking pop and Susan felt the acid rising up in the back of her throat.

She turned her head, leaning against the wall for support and threw up.

"Bitch!" Rough fingers dug into her hair and slammed her head against the wall. "Weak slut...stupid whore. Clean it up!"

"Get your hands off me!" Tears of pain clouded her eyes and she twisted her head, trying to break Sharon's hold on her.

Sharon just laughed and dug her finger's in harder, jerking Susan toward her. She pressed her cheek close, sliding the blade still wet with Jake's blood over Susan's neck. Susan winced, biting her lip when she felt the blade knick her skin.

Sharon's breath was hot on her face. She shook her head, her hair brushing against Susan's face. "I knew I shouldn't have trusted that boy. He was too damn stupid. I should have known he wouldn't have the guts to kill you." She pressed the knife against Susan's side. "Me...I don't have a problem with it at all."

"Why are you doing this?" She gasped, trying not to cry out when Sharon jerked her head back. Hot, salty tears welled up and slid down her cheeks, making her chapped lips sting.

"Shut up." Sharon shoved her back against the wall and stood up. Slowly, she went back to pick up the flashlight. She turned the light on Susan and grimaced. "And cover yourself, you stupid cow. Do you think I want to be looking at you?"

"You're doing this for revenge, aren't you?" Susan wiped her hand across her mouth and glared up at her angrily. Her fingers were shaking but somehow she managed to pull Sheppard's jacket around her and zip it shut. "John told me that he'd taken care of you. I guess you're just returning the favor."

"Aren't you the smart one?" Sharon smirked, her lips curling into a cold hard smile. Slowly, she began to pace back and forth, raising the light and looking around the room as if she were searching for something.

"Smarter than you think." Susan panted hard, moving around so that she could better see Sharon's face. "But I want to really know is how did you know where I was? Did you follow us around? Did you sit outside my quarters in the shadows and wait like some big fat spider waiting to pounce?"

Susan had guessed that if there was anything Sharon liked better than getting revenge and chasing after Sheppard, it was talking about herself. If she kept asking questions, maybe it would buy her a little more time and hopefully bring John closer to finding her.

"Apparently, you aren't that smart." Sharon stopped her pacing and looked down at her. She turned the light full into Susan's face and laughed when she winced. "Because you waddled straight into my trap."

"You're crazy."

Sharon set the flashlight on it's base on the floor between them. As she paced she moved in and out of the light and Susan saw that she had begun to tap the bloody knife against her thigh. She shrugged slightly, her lips quirking into a nasty smile. "No. I'm just a very patient woman, Doctor Walker. It's not that easy to keep a secret in this city and pretty soon everybody knew that Sheppard had taken you on as his own personal whore."

Ignoring the barb, Susan wrapped her arms around herself. She was starting to shiver again and not just from the cold. How long had Sharon been watching them? "You stalked us?"

"Not 'us', just you." Sharon stopped and looked down at her. "I knew that pretty soon the cow would have to come back to the barn. And since this one..." She nudged Jake's body with the toe of her boot. "Was too much of a chicken shit to do what he was told-" She dropped down in a crouch in front of her and tilted her head slightly. "I knew that I'd have to take care of you myself and I didn't care how long I had to wait."

"You watched us-"

Sharon shrugged. "Watched...listened." her mouth twisted into a nasty smile. "Sheppard is a very randy man. And then the bastard suddenly started staying with you until the morning. I had to rethink my plans but I knew that if I waited long enough I could get back at him."

"John didn't do anything to you."

"He played me, Suzie Q." Sharon grimaced and pointed the tip of the blade at her. "He used me...just to make you jealous." She shook her head. "No one does that to me. And then there was little Jakie...so hot for you and so ready for some revenge of his own. Too bad he was totally useless."

"Why use Jake then? Why didn't you just kill me and get it over with?" Susan edged back. A cold chill came over her and she tried not to look at the puddle of blood spreading under Jake's head. To kill him like that...Sharon wasn't just crazy. She had stalked them, watching and waiting for just the right moment...there was no doubt in her mind that Sharon was completely and totally insane. "If you want him so badly then why are you trying to hurt him?"

"What?" Sharon smirked when she saw where she was looking. "And spoil the fun of seeing Sheppard suffer?" Sharon picked up the flashlight, dropped down on one knee in front of her and shoved the light into her face again. "Oh, I want him but after what he did to me? I want him to suffer! Did you think that I'd want to give up the chance to see Sheppard running around, searching for his poor little Suzie Q? He's so frantic because he can't find you. He looks like such a poor little lost puppy."

Susan tried to scoot back more but there was no where to go. Now that her eyes had adjusted to the light, she realized that the room was completely empty except for a table covered with dust. The floor was gritty too and her palms stung when she pressed her hands against it.

Sharon laughed and reached out to drag a sharp fingernail down the side of her cheek. "All for his pathetic little whore. Oh, it's a sight to behold, Suzie Q. You should see him. The poor thing thinks that Jake took his woman and he has no idea that it was me behind it all along."

"He's not stupid, Sharon. He'll find out it was you."

"He hasn't so far." Sharon smirked. "He's just looking, looking, looking and not finding a damn thing." She sighed and pressed her hand against her chest. "I swear, it's enough to break your heart."

"You don't have one." Susan spat at her.

Suddenly, Sharon's expression hardened and her lips curled into a nasty smile. Carefully setting the light down on the floor again, she lifted the blade and pressed it against Susan's breast. The blade dug in and Susan winced at the sharp bite. "Maybe I should just rip yours out and give it to him as a going away present. That way he won't miss his whore so much."

"Go to hell." Susan wished that she had the energy to jerk the knife out of Sharon's hand. If she could, she would kill the bitch and not even blink. But she barely even had the strength to stand on her own two feet much less defend herself. Sharon had made sure of that.

"So original." Slowly, Sharon picked up the flashlight and got to her feet. "No. I've got something a lot better planned for you, Suzie Q."

Reaching down Sharon gripped her by the arms and jerked her to her feet. She whirled her around toward the door, shoving her out into the hallway when it opened. Sharon grabbed the back of her jacket and jerked her back before she fell. Laughing, Sharon shoved her again, forcing her down the hall in front of her, shining the light just enough to keep from tripping over anything that might be on the gritty floor.

Susan turned her head and looked back at her, a hard knot of hate forming in her chest when she looked in those icy blue eyes so full of spite. "John's going to kill you for this. You know that, don't you?"

"Yes." Sharon smiled. A cold, hard conniving smile.

"But first, I'm going to make sure that he watches you die."


	15. Found

Disclaimer: All characters of StarGate and StarGate Atlantis belong to their respective writers and MGM. This is a work of fan fiction. I just want to play with them for awhile.

Found

Copyright 2009 awakethepassion

1.

As soon as the doors opened, John took off at a dead run toward Section 24-B. Ronan, Teyla and Rodney were right behind him but he barely heard them. One of his men looked up as he approached, waving an arm he directed them toward a walkway where Lorne stood waiting.

"Down here, sir." Lorne stepped back and motioned for them to follow him. "We saw it almost as soon as we came down the stairs."

John felt his heart leap in his chest as he followed Lorne down the steps and into the hallway below. It was cooler down here and the smell of dirt and mold made his nose twitch and left a sour taste in his mouth. Lights began to come on and he looked up as they neared the bottom of the steps and saw two Marines standing patiently, waiting for them.

As they approached, Lorne stepped back and let Sheppard take the lead but as soon as he stepped around him, John wished he hadn't. He took another step and suddenly felt like the floor had been pulled out from under his feet. He choked, huffing out a breath like he'd just been sucker punched in the gut.

He heard movement and looked to see Teyla and Ronan standing to either side of him. Teyla reached for his arm but he stepped away from her. He started to tremble and he forced himself to be calm. He couldn't break down now. He wouldn't break down now. He'd let her down once already. He wasn't about to do it again.

Kneeling down, he took a deep breath and edged closer, so that he could examine the reddish brown smears on the floor. He couldn't be sure what they were but deep down he knew that they were blood. Susan's blood.

"They lead off that way." Lorne lifted his gun and pointed down the still dark hallway. "Looks like she was dragged."

"Thank you for that interesting observation, Major." Sheppard snapped and gave him a sharp look.

Lorne swallowed, grimaced then took a deep breath. "Sorry, sir."

"John..." Teyla laid her hand on his shoulder and he heard the gentle warning in her voice.

John didn't say anything. Slowly, he got to his feet and shaking off her hand, carefully stepped around the stain. For a minute he was silent and then he turned and looked at Lorne.

"Why don't you go and get some rest, Major. You look like you're gonna pass out."

"I'm fine, sir." Lorne looked at him steadily. "I'd like to stay if it's alright with you."

"That wasn't a request, Major. That was an order."

Without waiting for an answer, John turned and walked away. Anger seethed in him and he knew that he had to get away from the man before he did something that he wasn't going to regret. He knew that Lorne was tired and he hadn't really realized what he had said but still, it burned John just to hear it.

He waited until he heard Lorne's footsteps fade away before he turned back around. Teyla was giving him a disappointed look but he ignored her. Hoisting his gun, he pointed back down the hallway.

"Everybody keep sharp. You don't need me telling you to be careful but this guy is nuts. We don't know if she's down here or not but I don't want to take any chance that we might miss anything." He looked at Rodney. "Anything?"

Rodney pulled the LSD from his pocket. He studied it, a frown on his face and then his expression brightened slightly. "Two people. That way." He pointed to where the drag marks faded into the shadows.

2.

Someone was up ahead. Susan could hear voices. She opened her mouth and started to cry out when she felt Sharon's fingers on the back of her neck.

"Open your god damn mouth and I'll fucking gut you right here."

Before she could turn, Susan felt the edge of the blade press into her back. Sharon flicked off the flashlight and gripped the back of her jacket. She pushed her up against the wall, forcing her to be still.

"Don't move." Keeping a grip on the jacket, Sharon peered around her. She was listening intently. When the voices came nearer, she shoved Susan down a side corridor and kept pushing her until they rounded a corner. Susan kept trying to look back and was sure that she saw a flash of light when suddenly she was shoved to her knees and Sharon clapped a hand over her mouth.

Her heart hammering hard in her chest, Susan closed her eyes. There was the sound of foot steps now. The voices were getting clearer. and she thought that one of them was John's. When they came closer and the lights began to come on, she knew it.

"Looks like your white knight is coming to try and save you." Sharon laughed harshly.

She blinked against the sudden light and felt a thrill of hope surged through her. She took a deep breath. This was it. It was now or never and she'd be damned if she was going to go down without a fight. She twisted her head and when Sharon released her grip just a tiny bit, Susan bit down on the fleshy part of the woman's hand until she tasted blood in her mouth.

"Bitch!" Sharon howled and knocked the hilt of the blade against the side of her head.

Susan let go and heard a yell as she fell backwards. Everything started to go black but she took a deep breath and forced herself to hold on. She heard a shout. The voices were closer now and then she heard foot steps running in their direction.

She tried to sit up but Sharon grabbed the back of her jacket and started to haul her down the narrow hallway. Susan tried to wriggle out of her hold but a swift kick to her back jerked a scream from her throat.

"Susan!"

"John! Don't..." She groaned but managed to look up just as Sheppard rounded the corner, Ronan hot on his heels.

For a moment their gazes locked and he saw the flash of relief in her eyes. He took a running step toward her and then skidded to a stop when he saw who had a grip on her.

Shit! If Sharon had her...then where the hell was Jake? He chanced a glance back at the Marines that had followed them. "Find Jake..." he hissed softly. "The bastard has got to be around here somewhere."

Without a word, the two men nodded and took off down the hall in the other direction, moving quietly.

"Stop, Sheppard!" Sharon used Susan as a shield. She dug her finger's into Susan's hair and jerked her head back and held the blade against her throat. "Do you hear me? Stop or I'll slice your whore right now."

He heard Susan whimper with pain and John felt like the bottom was dropping out of his world. He wanted to shoot the bitch but he was afraid to. She was keeping Susan in front of her, pulling her along while she edged the both of them farther back.

"Susan?" She looked up at him and his belly clenched with fear. Her face was paper white, her eyes full of hurt and fear. Blood was smeared across her face and neck and even from where he stood, John could see the dark stain of dried blood on her jacket and pants.

"John, please...just leave." Susan's voice was rough and raw. "Just...leave."

"Not without you." He kept his eyes on her face. Without turning his head, he whispered to Rodney who was keeping back, staying behind Ronan and Teyla and out of sight around the corner. "Where's she going?"

"God! Is this some kind of freaking soap opera?" Sharon laughed and John's finger itched to pull the trigger.

Fucking bitch! He was going to make her pay for this! He forced himself to stay calm before he did something stupid. He chanced a glance back at Rodney.

"Side corridor." Rodney whispered softly, gesturing with his hand. He pointed up. "South pier."

John nodded, carefully took a step forward and then stopped. "Let her go, Sharon. This is between you and me. Leave her out of this."

"Please," Sharon practically spit at him. "This is not some old melodrama, Sheppard. And you're not going to save your little damsel in distress." She pressed the blade harder against Susan's throat and John winced when she hissed with pain. A thin line of blood slowly began to ooze down her neck and he felt like he was going to be sick.

John glanced at Teyla. She was just a step behind him. "Radio, Carson." He whispered. "Tell him I need him. Now!"

She gave a slight nod and stepped back around the corridor.

"Sharon...come on." He took a deep breath, turned back and plowed right on ahead. "You don't have to do this."

"Yes. I do." Sharon stepped back and jerked Susan along with her. "Now put your gun's down or I'll swear I'll slice her open right now."

"Don't! Please...don't hurt her again." His mouth went dry when Susan looked at him. He kept his eyes on her face, trying to signal to her that he was going to get her out of this, no matter what.

He looked back at the other's behind him. "Do what she says. Put 'em down." Carefully he unstrapped the P-90 and set it on the ground beside him. He still had his pistol strapped to his thigh but he made no move to take it off.

"I don't like this." Ronan was shaking his head.

"Neither do I but do it, damn it." John hissed back at him.

"Let me take her down. I can do it." Ronan growled.

"I am not going to risk Susan's life." John snarled. "Now. Put. It. Down."

Reluctantly, Ronan set down his weapon and the men behind him did the same.

"Okay, they're down. Now let her go." John breathed a sigh of relief and spread his arms. "If you're gonna hurt somebody then take me instead." He didn't mention that once he got close enough to her he was going to rip her fucking head off.

"Oh, isn't that sweet." Sharon laughed and ran her hand over Susan's cheek. Her cold blue eyes met with Sheppard's. "You wuv your wittle whore."

"Don't do this, Sharon." He shook his head. "She's not the one you should make suffer."

Sharon smirked. "You're right." She cocked her head slightly. "I want you to suffer."

She pulled the blade back and slapped Susan hard across the face. His blood boiling with anger, John's hands curled into fists.

"Sharon, c'mon..." He licked his lips and forced himself to relax his fingers. "Why are you taking revenge on her for something that I did?"

She laughed. "You never should have played me. Especially with this stupid cow." Suddenly, she raised the knife and pointed the tip at him. "And you should thank me too."

"For what?" He wanted to add something about her being a crazy bitch but he bit it back. He was afraid that it would push her even farther over the thin line of sanity that she'd already crossed.

"For saving your sweet little slut from Jake." She turned the blade toward Susan again, running the flat of it over her cheek, leaving a trail of blood on her too white skin. "He was about to rape her, you know." An evil smile touched her lips. "Before I stopped him."

He took another careful step toward her, his eyes straying to the blade of the knife. It was covered with blood and he had the gut feeling that not all of it was Susan's.

"Where is he?"

"Oh, back there somewhere." She waved her hand. "You'll find him sooner or later. But you'd better hope it's sooner because the smell is gonna be something awful if you don't."

"Then tell us where he is. We can find him faster." His belly twisted with fear. If she had killed Jake she wouldn't think twice about taking Susan away from him forever. But he'd be damned if he was going to let that happen.

"Why do you care?" Her eyes flashed angrily. "You should be happy that I took care of him for you."

"I didn't say that I wasn't." He took a deep breath and glanced at Susan. Her face looked even whiter and he could hear the heavy rasp of her breathing. God, baby! He thought. Please, just hold on!

Susan looked up at him and smiled slightly as if she'd heard him.

Sharon must have seen the look between them because she snorted angrily. "Ungrateful bastard!"

She dug one hand into the back of Susan's jacket and started to back away, dragging Susan with her. Weak as she was, Susan tried to fight back. Enraged, Sharon raised her hand and brought the hilt of the blade down across the back of her head.

Susan saw the blow coming and twisted so that the handle only grazed across the back of her neck but it was still hard enough to knock her out. She grunted and fell forward in a lifeless heap and Sharon had to let go or fall on top of her.

Seeing the only chance that he might have, John reached for his pistol but before he could pull it from the holster and fire, another shot rang out from somewhere up ahead.. There was a flash and then Sharon grabbed her right leg and fell back with a grunt of pain. Her fingers opened and she dropped the knife.

Evan Lorne stepped out from the hallway behind her and lowered his gun but John wasn't seeing him. All he could see was Susan on the ground and Sharon desperately trying to crawl over her, her fingers scrabbling loudly on the floor as she tried to reach for the blade.

Before she could get close enough, John was on her. He kicked the blade and it skittered across the floor away from her. She shrieked and tried to go after it and he twisted his hand in the back of her jacket and jerked her back.

"Come back here, bitch!"

He pulled her around and a white hot anger flowed raged through him. He saw her eyes go wide. Fury twisted his mouth into a cold nasty grimace and he slammed his fist into the woman's face, knocking her back against the wall. He wanted to kill the bitch so badly that there wasn't another thought in his mind.

Spitting and growling with rage she sprang up and struck back at him. He jerked back and her fist grazed across his cheek. Hooking her fingers into claws she aimed for his eyes. Burning pain made his eyes water when her dagger sharp nails raked across his skin. He grabbed her wrist and twisted down, throwing her off balance.

But Sharon wasn't finished with him or Susan yet. Breaking free of his grasp, she stumbled back and reached down to grab the back of Susan's jacket again. John howled with rage and tried to grab her but even shot and bleeding, she was too quick for him.

He saw her face distort into a mask of pure ugliness as she dug her hands under Susan's arms.

"Get your god damn hands off of her!" Shaking with anger, he lunged at her. She lost her grip and he heard the sickening thud when Susan fell back against the cold floor.

He started to go to her when he saw a dark shape dart past him. He looked down and saw it was Teyla. She had a hold of Susan's arms and was trying to drag her out of harm's way. He shot her a look of gratitude and turned his attention back to Sharon.

But Sharon was gone.

3.

"Sheppard! That way!"

John looked up. Rodney was frantically waving at him and pointing down the corridor behind him. John turned and looked back.

"Where's Lorne?" He shouted.

"Took off after her." Ronan grabbed his arm and turned him back around and shoved him toward the corridor.

They raced off. Over the sound of their own foot steps he could hear movement up ahead. Slowly the light began to brighten and he realized that the corridor was ending. They were headed for one of the observation points near the edge of the pier. A shot rang out and he hurried his steps only to nearly trip over Lorne. He was lying on his side, his eyes closed and his mouth twisted with pain.

Lorne opened his eyes and looked up when he heard them coming. "Sorry, sir." He grunted. "She surprised me...took my gun."

He skidded to a stop and started to kneel down but Ronan was right behind him. "I'll take care of him! You go!"

He looked back only long enough to see Ronan rolling the Major over on his back and the bright spot of blood on the side of the younger man's shirt.

Boot heels ringing on the floor, he took off again. He could see a dark shape ahead and hear the sounds of the ocean. Sharon heard him and whirled around and he found himself looking at a pair of enraged blue eyes. He saw her raise the gun she'd taken from Lorne. Fire flashed from the end of the barrel and he flung himself to the side. Sparks shot up when the bullet hit the wall next to him and he barely felt it when it grazed his shoulder.

A red haze fell over his mind and he threw himself at her, catching her around the waist and throwing her to the floor. She lost her grip on the gun and it slipped from her hand. He kicked out and it slid away from them and fell into the water with a loud splash.

Laughing crazily, she hit at him. She kicked and bit, scratching at him like some wild cat. She almost slithered out of his grasp but he slapped her hard across the face and knocked her back against the wall.

"None of this would have happened if you hadn't played me, Sheppard." She looked up at him. She wiped her hand across her bloody mouth and sneered at him. Her blue eyes blazed with madness. "This is all your fault!" She slowly staggered to her feet. "I hope the fucking bitch dies!"

She threw herself at him and knocked him back. He fell and he twisted just enough to keep his head from banging against the narrow edge of the platform. Sharon screamed and pounced on him. She straddled his chest, wrapping her hands around his throat. His head fell back and he cried out when the salt water splashed up over the place where she'd scratched him.

His face burned with fire but it was nothing compared to the fury racing through him. He grabbed her wrists and bucked up underneath her. She fell back and he shoved her away from him as hard as he could. He staggered to his feet and moved away from the edge. She came at him again and he caught her arm. He whirled her around and shoved her back against the wall.

He looked into her eyes and suddenly the world fell away from him until all he could see was what she had done to Susan. This woman, this bitch had tried to take away the one thing that was the brightest spot in his crappy life and he was determined that he was going to make her pay. He pulled back his free arm, curled his hand into a fist and punched her, smiling when he heard bone crunch under his hand.

She screamed and brought her knee up between his legs. He stepped back and her leg brushed against his. He felt her wrap her around him, her foot hooking under the back of his knee. She jerked, trying to bring him down but he pulled to the side. They went over and he lost his grip on her throat.

She tried to straddle him again, beating at his chest with her fists and then trying to claw his face again with her nails. He grunted and pushed her off of him. She fought him and he had to struggle to keep her nails from digging into his eyes.

He rolled, trying to throw her off of him but she wasn't about to let go. He saw her scramble and suddenly realized she was digging at his waist. He felt her fingers grasp at his holster and realized almost too late that she had pulled his gun free.

He grabbed at her wrists. His grip was like iron but she was strong. She pushed him back and they fell on the floor, both of them struggling for the gun. He wrenched it out of her hands and she kicked at him He raised his arm and swung around, his elbow catching her on the cheek. She let out a grunt and fell back off of him. He scrambled back and raised the gun.

Wailing like a banshee, she launched herself at him and he pulled the trigger.

Time suddenly seemed to stop. She seemed to halt in mid-air. She looked at him, her eyes going wide with shock and surprise. A red hole appeared in the middle of her forehead and then the back of her head exploded, splattering bits of brain and blood on the wall behind her. She gasped once and then slumped and fell across his leg's. He pushed her off him and lurched to his feet. His hands tightened around the gun and he kept it trained on her, afraid that she might come after him again. But she only twitched once and then lay still.

Blood poured from the ragged hole where the back of her head had been. It pooled under her nose and mouth and stained her blond hair a bright red. John staggered back, nearly gagging at the smell when her body died and finally let go.

He dropped the gun and sagged to his knees.

"Sheppard!"

He barely looked up when Ronan grabbed his arm and swung it over his shoulders. Wrapping his arm around John's waist, he half carried, half dragged him back to where Teyla and the others were waiting.

Carefully, Ronan dropped him on the floor beside Susan and stood back. John turned his head slightly and saw Lorne propped against the wall across from them. Ronan must have carried him here before he'd come back for him. Teyla was on her knees beside him, her hand pressed lightly against Lorne's chest.

"Sharon?" Teyla asked softly, turning to look up at him.

"Sheppard took care of her." Ronan shook his head.

"Susan?" John turned away from them and put his hand on her shoulder. Gently he rolled her toward him so that he could see her and felt his blood turn to ice.

Gathering her into his arms, he held her against his chest. She was so still, so quiet. Hot tears filled his eyes and slid unheeded down his face. Oh, God, please! His mind screamed. Don't do this to me! Please, God! Not now...not when she's in my arms again.

"Son..."

He felt a warm hand on his shoulder. He looked up and saw Carson. "No." John shook his head and tightened his hold on her. He slid back against the wall, cradling her in his arms, holding her in the crook of his arm so that her head rested against his shoulder. "No, Carson. Don't take her...please, not yet."

"She's hurt, son." Carson told him softly. "You have to let me help her."

"John," Teyla knelt down beside him. Gently, she laid her hand on Susan's shoulder. "Please, you must listen to Carson."

"No!" He grabbed Teyla's hand and pushed her off. He didn't want anyone to touch her. He had her now and he wasn't about to let anyone else touch her ever again. He was going to take care of her.

"John, please..." Teyla was pleading with him now.

"You're not going to take her-" He stopped and his eyes went to her face when she moved in his arms.

Susan murmured softly, her head rolled against his chest and when he allowed himself to breathe again, he could feel the slow but steady beat of her heart against his arm. He brushed his fingers over her face. Pressing his forehead against hers, he felt his heart practically leap with joy when he felt the brush of her sweet breath against his mouth.

"Son..." Carson exchanged a worried glance with Teyla. He looked at John and smiled softly. "I'm not going to hurt her. I want to help her. We have to get her back to the infirmary and to do that you have to let her go."

"No." John held her tighter. He looked up at Carson. "I-" Suddenly his throat felt too tight. He swallowed hard and tightened his hold on her. He didn't want to ever let her out of his arms again.

"Son...John..." Carson was trying to be as gentle as he could but he knew that time was running short. "Please, I promise you, I won't let her be hurt. But you have to let her go. Let us put her on the gurney."

"No." He shook his head, looked up at Carson and his eyes were full of tears. "I'll carry her."


	16. Awake

Disclaimer: All characters of StarGate and StarGate Atlantis belong to their respective writers and MGM. This is a work of fan fiction. I just want to play with them for awhile.

Awake

copyright 2009 awakethepassion

1.

Three days.

For three days he'd been sitting beside her bed just watching her breathe and praying that she would open her eyes and look at him. And for three days he'd been disappointed. Carson had told him not to worry, that she was fine. That she needed the rest, that she needed to sleep to heal but it didn't help to ease the ache in his heart even a tiny bit.

He rubbed a tired hand over his face and winced a little at the pain in his cheek. The places where Sharon had scratched him were healing okay but sometimes he forgot that they were even there. At least, until he touched them and then the memory of everything that had happened flashed back into his mind.

"No." He whispered to himself. "I won't do it."

"I'm sorry, Colonel. Did you say something?"

John looked up to see one of the nurse's looking down at him, a sympathetic smile on her pretty face. He sighed softly. Ever since he had carried Susan into the infirmary, all of them had gone out of their way to be especially patient and nice to him. Even Carson. Frankly, he was beginning to hate it.

He didn't want their damn pity. He wanted Susan to wake up. He wanted to get her out of here and away from the tubes and monitors and medicinal smells so badly that he could almost taste it.

"No. I didn't" He shook his head and leaned his elbows on the side of the bed. Just go away, he thought.

"Would you like something to eat? Maybe something to drink."

She was still smiling and for an insane moment he wanted to smack her. He started to tell her to get the hell away from him but then his stomach grumbled loudly and he bit back the retort.

"I guess that answers my question." She laughed and the sound grated against his ears. "I'll be right back."

Gently, she patted his shoulder and it was an effort not to jerk away from her. He watched her until she was gone then he reached out and slipped his hand over Susan's. She was so cold and he rubbed her knuckles, hoping that his touch might work some miracle. But she stayed still. He cupped her hand in his. It felt so small and thin and he couldn't resist raising it to his lips and turning it so that he could gently kiss her palm.

Tears slid down his cheeks when he felt her pulse. Her heart was beating so strong. Why wouldn't she wake up? Please, God...he prayed. That's all I want. Just let her wake up and come back to me.

"I'm sorry, Colonel."

Startled, he looked up and saw Evan Lorne in the bed next to hers. He was laying on his side, his dark eyes watching them intently. For the same time that Susan had been here, Lorne had been pretty out of it himself. John hadn't really paid much attention to him but now he felt a little twinge of jealously. How was it fair that Lorne was awake while Susan hadn't even moved so much as a muscle?

"It's not your fault, Major." John's mouth felt dry and he licked his chapped lips. He bit back his ire and it tasted sour in his mouth. He didn't really want to talk to Lorne right now. But to escape the man's dark stare he'd have to leave and he wasn't about to do that.

"Then why do I feel like it is?" Lorne grimaced slightly. "You were right, Colonel. If I had kept a better watch on Jake..."

"It still would have happened." John told him. He rubbed his hand over Susan's arm. "They wanted her. They took her." He swallowed and managed to give the man a small smile. "And with your help...we got her back."

"But still-" Lorne sighed and John could hear the pain in his voice.

"That's enough, Major." John's voice was rough. Immediately sorry, he sighed and shook his head. "Look, Lorne, I shouldn't have said that."

"You've got every right-"

John wasn't good with apologies but he knew that he had to make this one, even if he had to do it in his own back handed way. Even after the way he had treated him, Lorne had come back to help them. He'd even taken a bullet to the side for his effort. John owed him for that. Owed him for those few precious seconds that weakened Sharon and gave him the ability to wipe her out of their lives once and for all.

"No. I don't. Lorne-" He bit his lip and then raised his eyes and looked at him. "Both of us made mistakes. Things we did...things we said...things we...things we regret." He paused for a second. He really didn't want to hold on to this anger that was eating him up. He wanted to push it out of his mind and not ever think about it again. He tilted his head slightly and gave Lorne a steady look. "Do you understand me, Major?"

Lorne was silent for a minute and then he smiled slightly. "Understood, Colonel."

Thankfully, the painful silence that crept up between them was broken when the nurse with the smiley face came back carrying a tray. She stepped around him and set it down on the table beside him. John tried his best to ignore her and he sighed with relief when she finally moved away.

His stomach rumbled at the smell of the food and his nose itched at the rich smell of the coffee in the cup next to him. At first he started to leave it on the tray but his belly rumbled again.

"It won't do you any good if you just leave it sitting there."

He felt a touch on his shoulder and looked up to see Teyla standing beside him. He allowed himself a slight smile as he reached for the cup.

She grinned when he pressed it to his lips and took a small sip. It was hot and tasted like heaven. He'd hadn't realized that he was so hungry until the warmth hit his belly. He started to take a bigger drink but she reached out a hand to touch his arm.

"Go slowly." She cautioned him. "You have not eaten in days."

He nodded slightly and took another sip, then leaned back in the chair and closed his eyes, feeling the warmth spread through him. Lazily, he yawned and closed his eyes for a few seconds. He was so tired.

"You have not slept in days as well, John." She said softly. "Eat then go back to your quarters and rest. I will watch her."

"Thanks, but no." John set the cup on the table and leaned toward the bed again.

She laid her hand on his shoulder. "I know that you want to be here in case she should wake up, but will it do any good for her if you make yourself ill as well?"

John knew she was right. He was so worn out that he could hardly hold his head up but he couldn't go back to their quarters. He couldn't sleep in their bed knowing that she wasn't there. He couldn't lay his head on the pillow and smell her scent when he knew that he couldn't feel her warmth there next to him.

"Teyla, I can't-"

"Then lay here then. You will still be close to her." She indicated the empty bed behind him. "I'm sure that Carson will not mind."

He thought about it for a minute and then wearily shook his head. "You promise?"

"I promise." She smiled and pulled the tray toward him. "But first you must eat something."

He started to protest but she put up a hand to stop him. "Do you think you are going to be any good to her if you do not keep your strength up?"

He allowed himself a small smile. "Okay, Mom."

She uncovered the tray for him and watched him as he ate what he could, then she slid it back and helped him to stand. She watched him as he lifted himself up on the bed, covering him with a blanket when he curled up on his side like a child. He was asleep almost as soon as his head hit the pillow and snoring lightly before she could tuck the blanket around him.

Teyla smiled, gently patted his shoulder and then turned to the figure in the bed beside her. Gently, she laid her hand on Susan's arm and studied the sleeping woman's face.

"Do you think she'll ever wake up?"

She looked up to see Lorne watching her intently. "She will."

"I hope so." Lorne tiredly rubbed a hand across his face. He nodded toward the bed where Sheppard slept. "I'm glad you finally talked him into getting some sleep."

"Me...too."

Startled, Teyla jumped at the sound of the raspy sounding voice. She looked down to see Susan looking up at her, a tired smile on her face. She turned toward Sheppard and started to wake him but stopped when she felt cold fingers wrap around her wrist.

"Don't..." Susan coughed and shook her head slightly. "Let him sleep."

"But I promised him-"

"I know." Susan said softly. She closed her eyes again and licked at her dry, chapped lips. "He worries...too much...about me...the idiot."

Lorne hoisted himself out of the bed and managed to walk to the side of hers."Hey..." He smiled slightly. "Welcome back, Doc."

She turned slightly trying to ease over in the bed. Seeing, Lorne she tried to raise her hand and groaned when the muscles in her back pulled.

Teyla moved to help her but before she could Carson appeared, a concerned look on his face.

"What's going on here?" He looked at Lorne. "What the hell are you doing up? Get back in that bed." Then he saw that Susan was awake and his expression softened. He leaned over her, gently pressing a hand to her shoulder. "Whoa, lass. Be easy. Wouldn't want you to pull those stitches loose." He looked at the bed where Sheppard was curled up and gave Teyla a look. "Have you worked a miracle?"

"Wonders never cease." Teyla smiled softly. "But at least when he does awaken it will be to something good."

Carson grinned and turned his attention to the woman in the bed. "How are you feeling, lass?"

"Hurts..." She mumbled and blinked up at him blearily. "But not as bad as...as before."

"I think I can take care of that." He smiled. "I'll be right back."

"Thank you." Susan sighed and rested her head back against the pillow. After he had gone she looked up at Teyla. "Will you help me sit up?"

"I'm not sure if Carson-" Teyla hesitated. Susan's face was pale and her words were still halting and slow.

"Please?" Susan gave her a pleading look. "I can't lay here much longer."

"I'll help." Lorne told her but he didn't look all that strong himself.

Teyla shook her head at him and pursued her lips thoughtfully. "Perhaps if I prop the pillows behind you..."

"I don't care." Susan rasped out. "I just need to move."

Teyla looked over her shoulder. Sheppard was still curled motionless beneath the blanket, Carson was no where in sight. She looked at Susan and sighed. "I do not want to hurt you."

"You can't do any worse."

"The hell she can't." A voice grumbled from behind her. "What the hell do you two think you're doing?"

They both looked around to see John sitting up on the bed. He tugged the blanket off and sat up. He swayed slightly and Teyla reached out to grab him before he fell off the edge of the narrow bed. He frowned and gave her an accusing look. "You were supposed to wake me up."

"I-"

"I asked her not to." Susan told him softly.

John was still woozy but he managed to get off the table without hurting himself. Teyla grabbed his arm and he let her help him into the chair next to the bed. John rubbed his eyes. He was still dog tired and felt like he'd been on a week long drunk. But that didn't stop him from scooting closer so that he could lean toward the bed and give her a gentle kiss. "Welcome back, Sleeping Beauty."

"I see our Prince Charming is awake."

John looked up to see a grinning Carson standing at the other side of the bed. A disappointed look crossed his face when he saw the needle in the doctor's hand. He reached out and laid his hand over Susan's, curling his fingers around hers and smiling slightly when he felt her do the same. "She just woke up. You're not going to put her to sleep again are you?"

"For a little while longer." Carson slid the needle into the port of the IV in the back of her other hand. He looked at John and frowned slightly. "And from the look of you, you could do with a lengthy nap yourself, Colonel."

"I don't need-" John felt pressure on his hand and turned to see Susan watching him. Some of the fire was back in her eyes and she gave him a little wink.

"He will." Susan said softly and squeezed his fingers tight. "Even if I have to hit him over the head..."

"I think you'd better listen to her, son. I think she means it." Carson laughed and turned to Lorne. "And I thought I told you to lay down or do I have to give you a shot too?"

Taking the younger man by the arm, he steered him toward his own narrow bed. Lorne just grinned and looked a little relieved.

As they moved away, Teyla smiled and leaned forward. "Do not worry. I will make sure he gets some rest."

"Thank you." Susan was starting to get groggy and she let go of John's hand and reached out. "If he doesn't...you have my permission...to kick his ass..."

Teyla laughed and clasped her hand gently. John's throat tightened and he started to feel a little guilty. Teyla was like a sister to him and he'd never even bothered to introduce Susan to her or anyone else on his team. Now that he had her back, he was going to have to fix that little problem.

"You two aren't going to start ganging up on me are you?" He managed to grin and gave them both a wary look.

Teyla chuckled, winked at him and then squeezed Susan's hand gently before she let go. "Disobey us and you will know."

She turned to go and John stood up to grab her arm to stop her. "Don't go yet." he whispered. "I want to talk to you."

Teyla nodded and he let her go. She stepped away from the bed to give him time alone with her.

John turned back to the bed and smiled. Not caring if everyone in the infirmary was watching, he leaned over and gave Susan a soft kiss. "You know I don't want to go."

"I...know..." She blinked up at him and he knew she was trying to fight against falling asleep again. "But do it...anyway."

"Susan...I-"

"No..." He had to lean close because her voice was getting softer. "Don't be...dumb ass..."

He chuckled and the tight band around his heart loosened even more. He had to make himself realize that she was safe. She was in the infirmary with Carson and even Lorne to watch over her. The most dangerous thing she had to worry about now was that he was going to pass out from exhaustion on top of her.

With a sigh, he leaned over her and wrapped his arms around her, holding her in a gentle embrace. He pressed his forehead against hers and felt her eyelashes flutter against his cheek. "I'll be back, love. I promise."

"'Kay...but you...sleep...first..." She mumbled and whispered sleepily before the drugs carried her back under. "And brush your teeth...your breath stinks..."

John snorted with laughter. She was already asleep and he gave her a gentle kiss before he let go and pulled the blanket up around her shoulders. When he turned around, Teyla was still standing there watching him. Taking her by the elbow, he steered her toward the hallway.

They walked in silence for a few minutes and then he stopped and turned to face her. "Teyla, I-"

"You're welcome." She smiled.

He laughed. "You don't know what I was going to say."

"We have been friends long enough for me to know, John." She smirked slightly and glanced back the way they had come. "And you should know by now that we would do for you, what you would have done for us."

He hung his head and wouldn't look at her. "You know I'm not good-"

"At apologies?"

"Look, I'm-I'm sorry that I treated you guys like I did." He looked up. She gave him a knowing grin and he felt his face getting red. "You guys didn't have to...you didn't have to help me get her back. But I'm glad you did."

"John, we did not have to give blood to her either but-" She placed a gentle hand on his shoulder. "You are family. We are all family and now your Doctor Walker-"

"Her name is Susan." He said it proudly and saw her smile.

"And now your Susan is going to be a part of our family too. I do not think that any of the other's would disagree with me." She grinned wryly. "Except perhaps for Rodney."

"Screw Rodney." He laughed and then his face grew serious. "But I mean it. Thank you, Teyla. Thank all of you. You don't know how much..." His voice was ragged emotion, then he caught himself and cleared his throat. He was fighting for words, trying to think of what he wanted to say next when she saved him from making a fool of himself.

"Yes, I do. Now go and rest, John. You are tired and we will have plenty of time to talk of this later." She took his arm and steered him toward the transporter just across the hall. He hesitated and she gave him a little shove. "Remember..." she chided him. "I have her permission."

John smiled when she turned and walked away. He watched her until she disappeared and then he turned for the transporter door, feeling better than he had in days.

He was starting to feel like he was finally doing something right.

2.

Susan had been in the infirmary for almost three weeks now and she was nearly ready to scream. God, but she was bored! And thinking of bored...she looked down at the magazine in her lap and sighed.

Damn, but she missed John. At least with him she didn't feel like she was losing her mind. Ever since she had come to, he had been nothing but sweet and attentive and she would have been lying if she said that she wasn't enjoying his attention. But when he was gone on a mission like he was now...she wanted him back more than anything.

She knew she shouldn't be complaining. It was her own fault. He had spent enough time looking after her and with Lorne still out of commission, she knew that his place was with his team. It had been a struggle just to get him to agree but finally he had relented. It was good for him to get out for awhile, now she just wished that she could.

She was tired of this bed. Tired of not being able to just get up and go where she wanted. Tired of being trapped. Thank God he was due back this morning because she didn't think she was going to be able to stand the boredom much longer.

Susan sighed, shook her head and started to flip the pages of the magazine John had left beside the bed. Then she realized it was one of his golf magazine's and she felt even more bored than she had before.

"Doctor Walker?"

Startled, Susan put down the magazine and did looked up, her eyes widening slightly at the sight of her new visitor. She'd expected to see Carson or even better Sheppard, standing at the end of her bed. Not the resident shrink. She'd heard about the woman but they didn't exactly go around in the same circle where their paths might meet.

Kate Heightmeyer smiled and held out her hand. "I don't think we've met before."

"No, we haven't." Susan frowned as shook the woman's hand and then let go. "It's nice to meet you but...I'm not really sure why you're here though."

"I thought maybe...maybe you'd like to talk." Kate shrugged slightly. "About what happened."

Susan suddenly felt cold. Yeah, I bet you do. She shook her head and plastered the most confused look on her face that she could manage. "I really don't remember that much, Doctor."

Heightmeyer smiled but Susan could tell that she really didn't believe her. Kate shifted slightly and pressed her hands together. "I understand. After such a traumatic venture...maybe after you've rested a bit more then."

"Maybe..." Susan didn't like the way Heightmeyer was looking at her. She felt uncomfortable, like she was a damn bug under a microscope. She knew the woman wanted her to say something but Susan wasn't ready and doubted if she ever would be. And who the hell had sent her anyway? She glanced up and saw Carson but he had his back to her. Was it him?

"Good."

She turned back to see Heightmeyer giving her another soft smile.

"If you ever feel like you or Colonel Sheppard need to talk to someone..." Kate prompted.

"Thanks, Doc." Susan forced herself to smile and leaned against the pillows behind her back. "I'll remember that." Like hell I will!

Susan waited until the woman had gone before she let herself breathe a sigh of relief. Damn. She knew the Doctor really was only trying to help, but she did not want to talk to Heightmeyer or anyone else about it. And she doubted that John would either.

She doubted that John would even want to talk to her about it and she wasn't all that sure that she even wanted to ask him. There was still so much that she wanted to ask him. She knew that Jake was dead and that Sharon was gone but she didn't know how. John grew evasive and always changed the subject when she asked and no one else would tell her either. They would turn their heads and look away and she knew deep down that it must have been something bad. The bed rails next to her rattled, breaking her train of thought. She turned her head slightly and saw Lorne looking at her. He looked away from her quickly but she could tell from the look on his face that he had heard the conversation.

She had heard bits and snatches about what kind of role he had played in the whole thing and she wondered if Kate had spoken to him too. They hadn't managed to talk much since the ordeal, but a kind of kinship had grown up between them and she made a mental note to ask him when they had a little more privacy.

She really liked the man and John had seemed to trust him enough that she felt like they could be friends. Friends enough that she felt she could kid him just a little.

"One word out of you and I will kick your ass." She pointed a finger at him.

"I have no idea what you're talking about." Evan grinned slightly and leaned back against his own pillow. "I didn't hear a thing."

"What the hell are you two talking about?"

Susan jumped and then smiled when she heard the sound of Sheppard's voice. Where the hell had he come from? She looked at Evan, wondering if she had the same guilty look on her face as he did. Then just as quickly, they looked away from each other.

"Nothing." She and Lorne both said it at the same time.

John was striding toward them, looking more relaxed and gorgeous than he had in days. It was a good thing she was feeling stronger. Dressed in those tight blue jeans and that black shirt unbuttoned far enough to show some of that gorgeous chest...she knew she wouldn't have been able to survive that if she'd been any weaker and suddenly Kate Heightmeyer was the farthest thing from her mind.

She allowed herself an evil little grin when several nurses turned and gave him longing looks as he walked by. She knew that they wished he would turn and look at them but he only had eyes for her...and Lorne. When he reached her bed, he stopped, put his hands on his hips and gave them both a puzzled look. "Didn't look like nothing to me."

He exchanged a look with Lorne but it was over so quickly that she didn't really pay attention to it.

"You're too suspicious." Susan ignored the jealous looks she was getting as she tried to edge up in the bed. Distracted, John moved to help her. Slipping his arm around her shoulders, he let her hold on to his arm and use him as support. Gently, he propped the pillows behind her.

He looked up at Lorne and winked. "Sorry, buddy. But I've got to spend some time with my girl."

Before Lorne could reply, he reached out to pull the privacy screens around her bed to give them some seclusion.

"What do you think you're up to?" She reached out and he slid into her arms.

"Wanna guess?" He whispered and gave her a positively wicked grin. "It's long and hard if you want a hint."

She heard a snort from somewhere behind the screen and knew that Lorne had heard him. She felt her face get red but John just laughed. "Will you be quiet?" She hissed at him.

"No." He let her go and moved back slightly so that he could slide his hand under the blanket. His fingers were cool and she jumped when he gently ran his hand over her leg. "Nice way of trying to change the subject, love. But I know you're up to something. Now tell me..." His hand creeped under the edge of her hospital gown. He smiled sinfully and trailed his fingers over the inside of her thigh until he found her tickle spot. "What were you and Lorne talking about?"

"Stop it, you idiot!" She pushed at him and tried to stifle a giggle. "What if Carson sees us?"

"He'll probably wonder what took us so long." Sheppard whispered in her ear. He rested his elbow against the pillow and keeping his hand on her thigh, leaned in to kiss her hungrily. She tried not to moan when one long finger edged against her folds. "Hmm...so wet..." he whispered against her mouth. "I wish I could take advantage of that."

"You are a hateful man, John Sheppard." She whispered back. Being careful of the IV still in the back of her hand, she reached up to run her fingers through his dark hair and realized it was still damp. He must have taken a shower before coming to see her. "But you look damn good and I missed you." She breathed in the scent of him. "And you smell good too...some kind of sharp aftershave with just a hint of fabric softener. Sexy."

"I missed you too and if you really want me to..." he drawled and tickled his finger over her again. "I could just crawl in there with you. That way, you can lean and sniff me all day."

"Sounds good to me." She grinned. "Too damn bad this bed is so small."

"I could lay on top of you..."

"No..." she sighed and shook her head. "My back, remember?"

"Oh, yeah." He shook his head. "Nothing wrong with your belly though. You can be on top. I think I can hold on to you...and there's always these rails you can grab on to."

She tugged at his shirt, slipping her hand inside and curling the hairs on his chest around her fingers. "Buttons...might scratch."

"I'll take the damn thing off then. That way you can play with my nipples-" He nuzzled her neck and flicked his tongue over the curve of her ear. "And I can play with yours."

She nodded toward the shadowy figures moving beyond the screen. "Take a chance at letting them get a look at you? No way, Sheppard." She tugged at the hairs. "This is mine. All mine." She let him go and held up her hand with the IV attached. "And what about this? Don't want to jerk this out."

"I can always find some wrist restraints-" A cough from somewhere behind them made them both jump.

"Excuse me, Colonel Sheppard. But I believe that I'd like my patient to get well before you send her into cardiac arrest."

John groaned softly and pulled back to give the shadow at the corner of the screen a dirty look. "Damn, Doc. Can't you give us a little more time?"

"At the rate you're going? Not a chance. I wondered what was happening when her blood pressure and heart rate suddenly started to escalate. And these screens only added to my suspicion." Carson laughed. "Good thing I came over to check. You've got one minute to get yourselves composed and then I'm coming in."

"Shit." John sighed and leaned down to press a kiss against the corner of her mouth. Reluctantly, he moved his hand from the inside of her thigh. Gently, he tugged down the hem of the gown and tucked it around her leg and smoothed the blanket back over her. "Damn mood killer."

"I heard that!" Carson called out.

"Good." John snarked at him. "I wanted you to."

"Ten seconds, Colonel." Carson warned.

"Maybe for you...Ow!" John rubbed at the spot on his arm where Susan had smacked him.

She shot him a look but he only grinned and sat down on the edge of her bed. Taking her hand in his, he started to rub his fingers across her knuckles and when Carson finally did pull back the screen, he looked like the very soul of innocence.

But Carson wasn't buying it for a second. He winked at Susan and then turned to John and gave him a stern look. "Now that you've disrupted my infirmary, Colonel Sheppard...I hope you're well satisfied now that you've succeeded in punishing my patient."

John chuckled darkly. Turning his head, he looked at her, licked his lips and gave her such a deliciously naughty grin that wet heat pooled between her thighs.

"Doc, I'm just gettin' started."


	17. Together Again

Disclaimer: All characters of StarGate and StarGate Atlantis belong to their respective writers and MGM. This is a work of fan fiction. I just want to play with them for awhile.

Together Again

Copyright 2009 awakethepassion

1.

"Good morning, Colonel."

Oh, crap. John put the forks he'd just picked up down on the tray and looked around. His belly twisted and he suddenly felt sick on his stomach. This was supposed to be a good day and he felt like he was about to step into a lion's den. Somehow he managed to smile at the attractive red head standing beside him.

"Morning, Doc." He added another slice of toast to the already overloaded plate of bacon and eggs and reached for a lid to cover it. "How are you?"

"I'm fine, Colonel." She eyed the plate. "Do you need some help with that?"

She smiled at him but he could sense a trap. Time to get out of here, Sheppard. Brushing past her, he reached for a glass of orange juice and added it to the tray with his coffee.

"Thanks but no thanks." He shook his head. "Sorry to run, Doc. But somebody's waiting on me." He hefted the tray in his hands and started to brush past her.

"Ah," She gave him a knowing smile. "I heard that Doctor Walker was being released today." She cocked her head slightly. "I take it she's feeling better?"

"Tons." He returned her smile. "Now, if you'll excuse me...I'd like to get this to her before it gets cold."

Disappointment flashed across her face and before she could step in front of him again, he scooted around her and took off as fast as he could. Damn it. He didn't want to look like he was running away but he knew he was. And he had a good reason.

Carson was letting her go today.

He was grinning by the time he got to the infirmary and his grin got even wider when he saw her sitting up in the chair by the bed. She had changed into a pair of scrubs and with her auburn hair brushed back off her face, she looked so young as she sat there talking with Lorne. The younger man had been released days before but Carson hadn't cleared him for duty yet. It didn't bother John that he often came by just to see her and he knew that it helped ease some boredom for the both of them. Still, he couldn't help but tease the Major.

"You here again, Lorne? If I didn't know better I'd swear I had some competition."

She looked up and her amber eyes sparked with fire when she saw him headed her way. He set the tray down on the table beside her and then leaned in for a quick kiss. She eyed it warily when he stepped back then looked up at Lorne and grinned.

"Stick around, Evan. If it's anything like yesterday I'm sure he's got enough to feed an army on that plate."

Lorne laughed and gave John a look. "Thanks but I think I'll pass." Turning toward Sheppard, he held out his hand. "Glad I saw you this morning, Colonel." A shadow crossed his face. "I'd like to talk to you later if you're not to busy."

"How about tomorrow?" John glanced at Susan. She was giving him a questioning look but she didn't say anything. "After I get her settled?"

"Settled? What am I? A house?" She poked John in the leg with her bare foot.

"Sounds good, Colonel. Thanks." Evan laughed, then he nodded at Susan and stepped away from them.

Susan waited until he was out of earshot before she looked at Sheppard. "What was that all about?"

"What?" He pulled the table between them. Dragging up a chair, he sat down and busied himself with uncovering the plate. Without looking at her, he pushed the glass of juice toward her.

"Don't 'what' me, John Sheppard." She leaned back in the chair and crossed her arms over her chest. Without her make up, her face was pale and wan and she still looked a little tired. But at least she was laughing and that was a good sign.

"Boy, are you suspicious this morning." He rolled his eyes and grinned. "What the hell is Carson giving you anyway? Smart ass pills?"

"Yeah," She drawled. "I took a whole bottle this morning."

"Good." He smiled around a mouthful of toast. "Then you'll need something to wash 'em down with. Drink your juice."

"I hope you plan on leaving some of that for me?" She reached for the plate.

"Nope, it's mine." He playfully pulled the plate back toward him.

"So, that's why you've got two forks." She took a swallow of the juice and made a face. "Ick. Canned."

"Quit complaining." He laughed and slid the other fork across the table. "And eat your breakfast. I don't plan on spending all day in here."

"Oh," She smirked, picked up the fork and snagged a piece of the bacon before he could snatch it back. "Something special going on today?"

"Maybe." He grinned slyly. "Depends..."

"Depends on what?" Her cheeks were starting to get flushed and her eyes were sparkling with laughter.

John couldn't help but laugh. She was happy and he hadn't seen that look in her eyes for a long time. He gave her a leering look and slid his foot under the table. He edged the toe of his boot along the side of her foot and up along the back of her leg. "Depends on how long its going to take me to get you out of those scrubs..."

"Damn it, you again! Am I gonna have to turn a hose on you, Colonel?"

John nearly dropped his fork. He looked up, saw Carson bearing down on them and his face flushed slightly. Pulling his jacket down, he crossed his legs and tried to hide his growing erection. "Don't know what you're talking about, Doc."

Carson just gave him a look. He turned to Susan and smiled. "Is he bothering you, lass?"

"Not yet." Susan smirked.

Carson sighed and ran his hand over his face. "God, its the both of ya. You do know that the two of you are the hot topic around here, don't you?"

"How hot are we?" Susan tried not to giggle.

He looked at John and wagged an accusing finger at him. "You have been a bad influence on this sweet young lady, Colonel. You should be ashamed of yourself."

"That's not all he's been." Susan grinned. Carson groaned then laughed and rubbed a hand across his forehead.

"Watch it, babe." John grinned when he saw the sly look on Susan's face. "You're making him blush."

Susan just shrugged and leaned back in her chair, her smile faltering a little at the sudden pressure on her back. "Ouch."

"You okay?" John started to get up but Carson waved him back down.

"Will you stop worrying." Susan shifted just a little in the chair. "I'm just a little sore."

"She's alright, Colonel." Stepping around him, Carson had her lean forward so that he could tug up the back of the scrub top. He checked the bandage and then nodded his approval. He patted her shoulder and stepped back so that he could include John in as well. "I removed the stitches this morning so all you should need to do now is to keep it clean and change the dressing."

John's eyes brightened. "Does that mean I can get her out of here?"

Carson winked at her, crossed his arms and tapped his chin thoughtfully with his finger. "I'm not sure...perhaps I should keep you another day, lass. Just to make sure you're healing nicely."

"Think about it, Doc. Let me take her out of here and I will be out of your hair." John laughed. "If you let me take her home now, your infirmary will be peaceful at last."

"If it gets rid of you..." Carson chided him. "Then all right."

John grinned.

"But..." Carson warned him. "Nothing and I mean nothing strenuous until that cut has a chance to heal some more."

"Would I do that, Doc?" John smirked.

"I mean it, Colonel. After your performance yesterday..." Carson shook his head and then he laughed. "I know he's a trial, lass. But as soon as you're finished here I'll have a nurse come over and help you dress-"

"I'll do i.!" John grinned wickedly. "And if you'll give me the stuff, I'll take care of her bandages too."

"What did I just say about your performance yesterday?" Carson eyed him.

John winked at Susan and then held up his hand. "I'll be a good boy. I promise."

Carson made a face and then turned to Susan and placed a hand on her shoulder. "I know I shouldn't but I'm turning you over to him, lass." He sighed and gave John a look. "I just hope you can survive it."

"Don't you mean if he survives it?" Susan's lips twisted in a wry grin. "Keep a bed ready, Doc. Because he might be the one that ends up in here next."

"Sounds like a challenge." John winked at her.

"More like a promise." She winked back.

Carson just shook his head. Red faced he waved a hand at them. "Off with the pair of ya before I change my mind."

2.

"Comfortable?"

"How many more times are you going to ask me that?"

"Until you give me an answer I like."

She sighed and leaned into him, resting her head on his shoulder. "You don't have to hover."

"I'm not hovering."

"Really?" She slid her arm around his waist. "Then why are you two steps behind me every time I turn around?"

"Carson told me to keep an eye on you, so I'm keeping an eye on you." Being careful of her back, he slipped his arm around her. "But if you'd rather have my hands...I can arrange that."

"I'm trying to heal and you're trying to put me back in the infirmary." Susan sighed and nestled into the curve of him. She closed her eyes and listened to the sound of his heart beat.

"Want to go back inside?" He asked lazily.

"No." John had found a bench somewhere and he'd put it on the balcony. Now they were curled up on it, sitting in the warm sun outside their quarters. She felt so comfortable, so warm and protected even if he was trying to drive her completely crazy. Perfect time for some payback.

John laughed. He leaned his head back and adjusted the sunglasses on his face. He shifted slightly and stretched out his long legs, resting his heels on the edge of the railing. He'd already kicked off his boots and the cool breeze blowing up from the ocean felt good on his bare feet.

Getting the feeling that he was being watched, he looked down to see Susan looking up at him. "What?" he asked. He wondered if she was going to ask him about the scratches on his face. But apparently, she didn't have that on her mind.

"Nothing." She eased her hand over his chest. Idly, she started to undo the buttons on his shirt.

Her hand felt cool on his skin when she slid her hand over his belly and he shivered. "Whoa, girl. Didn't Carson tell you to take it easy?"

"Like I'm going to listen." She trailed her finger over the thin line of hair that disappeared beneath the waist band of his jeans. She grinned and toyed with the snap on his jeans and made a tsk tsk sound. "Anyway, I think that was you and I don't believe you were listening very well, Colonel Sheppard."

"Well, if you weren't doing that..." She tugged at his zipper and a soft sigh escaped his lips when her fingers brushed over him. "Are you trying to put me in the infirmary now?"

"I'm not doing anything that you weren't trying to do to me." She looked down with surprise. "I thought these jeans looked a little tight. Since when did you start going commando?"

"Since I got involved with you." He grabbed her hand but he didn't pull her exploring fingers away. "What do you think you're doing?"

"What? I can't lay my head in your lap?" Susan pressed a wet kiss to his chest. Pursing her lips, she blew out a long slow breath and the sensation on his skin sent a tingle up his spine.

"You're not exactly aiming for my lap." He growled.

"Don't get technical." She wriggled her free arm around his back and gave him a quick pinch that made him gasp. Her hand slid lower and he felt her tug at the back of his shirt. He raised up enough for her to tug it free so that she could slide her fingers over his skin and down over his hip.

"What else did Carson give you besides those smart ass pills?" John was finding it suddenly hard to breathe.

"For me to know and for you to find out." She kissed him again, swirling her tongue over him until he thought he was going to pass out. She nipped at his nipple and he jerked slightly, making her laugh. "And these must be new." She rubbed her hand over his thigh. "Because I don't think that I've seen this orange stitching before."

"I thought you were weak." He swallowed hard and slid his hand over the back of her neck. He was starting to feel a little weak himself. He trembled when she lowered her head and grazed her lips over his bare belly. Using his free hand he gripped the arm rest of the bench so tightly that his knuckles turned white.

"I was in that infirmary for three weeks, Sheppard. Plenty of time for me to get some strength back. And besides...what I've got planned for you is not going to take that much effort." She trailed a hand over the seam of his jeans and then slipped her fingers inside. "As long as you don't move a whole lot any way."

"You expect me not to move?" He felt her hair brush against his belly and his groin tightened.

"If you don't kick me off this bench we'll be okay." She gently tugged him free and he groaned. "And as long as you help me like this..."

He felt her hot breath on him and he nearly did fall off the bench when he felt her tongue flick over him and down the length of his shaft. "Jesus Christ, woman..."

"Do you want me to stop?" She teased him with her tongue and he groaned.

He didn't answer, just tangled his fingers in her hair so that he could guide her slowly on his rock hard erection. She took her time, taunting him with her lips and nibbling at him with her teeth until he thought he thought he was going to explode.

Her fingers tightened on his hip and she rested the other on his thigh as she took him in her mouth. He jerked, a startled gasp escaping from his lips when she started to suck him like a lollipop. He shifted his hips and she mumbled when the head of his penis nudged the back of her throat but she didn't stop.

He was trying not to move but he couldn't help it. She was driving him crazy. He leaned his head back and closed his eyes. Her mouth was so hot...so wet and she was getting him juicy with her saliva.

"God..." he moaned. "You're driving me crazy...I...I can't hold on much longer."

He almost heard the pop as the head of his member slid out of her mouth. "So don't."

She whispered over his skin and he twitched, swelling against her wet lips. He was leaking pre-come and she slid her tongue over him lapping at him like a cat with a bowl of cream. His whole body was trembling and he knew he wasn't going to last.

He twisted his fingers in her hair and arched his hips up off the bench. Her mouth opened and he slid back into her wet warmth. He felt the pressure in his belly and he gritted his teeth, trying to hold on but he knew it was useless. He tasted blood and knew he'd bitten his bottom lip when he exploded and came inside her mouth.

She held him firm, her nails digging into him as she sucked him dry and left him limp and out of breath . When she finally slowed and let him slide spent and empty from her mouth, he collapsed against the back of the bench and waited for his body to stop shaking.

Raising her head, she wiped the back of her hand across her lips. He was so tired but he managed to open his eyes and look at her when she eased up and rested her head against the curve of his shoulder. Her face was flushed, her lips so wet and inviting that he couldn't resist.

He bent his head and she looked up at him. Neither one of them said a word when their lips touched in a soft, sensual kiss. Her lips parted and he slipped his tongue inside, tasting her cool sweetness mixed with his hot spice. He groaned as cool air brushed over him when he shifted slightly. He was getting hard again and he knew that he had to have her.

It had been so long and his body ached to feel her under him but he didn't want to hurt her.

She looked up at him, her eyes wide and full of passion. Easing the blanket off of her, she stood up and reached out for his hand. His fingers wrapped around hers and he helped her pull him up off the bench. She tugged at him and he followed her back inside and down the short hall to their bedroom.

"Wait." He pulled her back to him and wrapped his arms around her gently. "Maybe...maybe its too soon."

"I didn't hear you complaining a few minutes ago."

"Susan...Suzie Q..." He faltered not really knowing what to say.

"No." She whispered and pressed a finger to his lips. Then she reached up and he tensed. A slight smile crossed her face when she touched the thin white lines on his face. "Its been too long and I'm tired of waiting."

"But I don't want-" After everything she'd been through...how could she be so strong? So determined?

"Stop it." She told him. "I already made up my mind, Sheppard. It's over and its done. And everything else can wait." She ran her hands over his chest, her fingers teasing under the cloth of his shirt and over his shoulders. She slid the material off of him and he let her go long enough so that she could tug the thing off of him and drop it on the floor. "Do you remember what you said to me yesterday? Because right now all I want is you naked and on your back."

"How did I ever find a woman as strong as you?" He smiled.

"You made me that way." She returned his smile and rested against him. "Do you remember the first time we met?"

"Yes..." He cocked his head and chuckled softly at the memory. "What about it?"

"Do you remember all of it?" She teased him. "And make it fast because I really really want you on your back."

"I remember enough and don't rush me woman." He cupped the round curves of her ass and pulled her so close that there wasn't a breath of air between them. "I especially remember that cute top you were wearing and those awfully tight pants."

"Is that all?" She smirked. "Just how cute my ass was?"

"Better than that." His breath was soft and hot when he leaned close to whisper in her ear. "Every woman has some fantasies, Suzie. Tell me yours and I'll make everyone of them come true."

"So you do remember." She gasped and her eyes widened slightly. She raised her hand and traced her thumb over his bottom lip. "And I just told you what I want."

"Oh, you want more than just me on my back." He smiled softly and eased his hands under the tee shirt she was wearing, being careful not to touch the bandage on her back when she raised her arms. "Tell me, Suzie Q. Tell me what you really really want."

"Make love to me." She kissed him gently. "And I don't mean hot monkey sex either. I want you to go slow...because I want to feel every hard inch of you inside me." Then she grinned. "And after my back is really healed..."

"Hot monkey sex?" He whispered, skimming his hands along her full curves.

"Hotter." She breathed against his mouth.

God Damn! He felt a rush of heat and tingles rippled across his belly. He wanted her so much...needed her even worse. Her skin was so soft and he had to make himself be tender with her when all he wanted to do was strip her naked and throw her down across the bed.

"I'm not going to break, Sheppard." She laughed and slid back into his arms.

"No, but I might." Her breasts pressed against his chest and he pulled her closer, holding her gently. He rested his head against her shoulder and breathed in her scent. "Do you know how much I missed you?"

"Yes." She leaned against him and slipped her arms around his neck. "Just as much as I missed you."

They were quiet for awhile and just stood there, holding each other. There was so much John wanted to tell her but he couldn't bring himself to do it. Not now...not when she was standing so warm and willing in his arms. But he knew there was one thing that he had no trouble telling her. His erection pressed hard against her belly and he felt a shiver of need curl through him. Slowly, he raised his head and looked down at her.

"I love you."

"I love you, too." Her eyes softened and then she gave him a wicked grin. "And I'll love you even more when you help me get these damn pants off so I can prove it."

He just looked at her for a second and then he started to laugh. He kissed her again and did as she asked. Easing the sweat pants down over her hips, he moved her back and she sat down on the edge of the bed so that he could pull them off her long legs. Quickly, he pushed his own jeans down over his hips. Kicking them off his feet, he dropped to his knees and leaned in to place a soft wet kiss on her belly just above the waist band of her white cotton panties.

"Mmm...I wonder if you taste as good as you smell." His fingers teased along the outside of her thighs and he felt her tremble under his touch.

"Why don't you find out?" She spread her legs and he eased between her knees when she braced her hands on the bed and scooted forward.

Without a word, he pressed his mouth to her cotton covered mound. She shivered and did some wiggling of her own when he sucked at her.

"Damn it, Sheppard..." She was panting heavily now. "I might have to marry you if you keep that up."

He slid his hands under her, pulling her even closer. He sucked at her harder and her panties got even wetter. "Are you asking me?" He murmured against her.

He looked up when she didn't answer and grinned. Her head was back and her eyes were closed. Her breasts were just inches from his mouth and he couldn't resist sucking a rosy tip into his mouth. She groaned and dug her fingers into the comforter when he tugged at her with his teeth.

"Suzie Q?" His voice was a silky whisper when he let her go and raised up to brush his lips over hers. "I asked you a question."

"Would you want me that much?" She panted against his mouth.

"Yes." He whispered against her lips. A part of him was afraid they were going too fast but a bigger part of him hoped that she meant what she'd said.

"Because you love me or because you don't think anyone else would want me?" She sounded like she was teasing but he didn't believe it.

He looked at her and his expression softened. Raising a hand, he traced his fingers over her cheek and down over her neck to her chest. He stroked her breast, rubbing his thumb over the nipple until it turned hard under his touch.

"You know how much I love you and I don't want anyone else to want you." He whispered. "You are mine."

She laughed and leaned into his touch. "Do you promise to let me spank you and tie you up once in awhile?"

That made him grin. "Maybe...if you promise to get on your hands and knees for me."

Her eyes sparked with lust and...love. She slipped her arms around his neck and kissed him gently.

"Then I'm asking. " She took a deep breath and looked into his eyes. "Lieutenant Colonel John Sheppard...will you marry me?"

Carefully he peeled the panties off of her and tossed them on the floor. Holding her tightly, he rolled over on his back so that she could straddle him. His breath caught in his throat as the tip of him nudged at her entrance and then he was inside of her.

She leaned forward, braced her hands on his shoulders and slowly began to rock back and forth on him. He began to move with her, matching her thrust for thrust and he heard her whimper when she fully took him inside her slick channel.

Reaching up, he brushed the hair out of her eyes and gently gripped her arms so that he could pull her against him. He kept his eyes locked with hers and he saw the love and the need burning as hot in her eyes as it was in his.

And there was only one word that he could say.

"Yes."


End file.
